Not Afraid
by GypsySoul05
Summary: Summary Inside: Zombie Fic Badass!Rachel has been prepared for this day since she was 5! But no matter how prepared you are, something can't be planned. Her secrets are exposed, and there is still more to hide. Rachel/UnholyTrinity/Friendship/Relationship Puckleberry/Friendship/Relationship Est: Brittana, Puckleberry, Finchel, and Bartie. **Warning this is all over the place **
1. Author's Note

~}|{ ~ **Dear Readers: **~}|{~

Ok so I decided to do the first chapter as just an Auth note, because I think that you should all be well informed of what is to come….If you don't want to be bothered by the EPIC-ness of my Auth note please skip to Second Update.

**DISCLAIMER: **

Fair warning shit is gonna be weird this will be a mature rated, adult situations, ADULT language. There will be death and gore ( Zombies remember) there will be character death.

1. I do not own Glee, or the characters.

2. I do not own any quotes or music I will be using.

3. I will be brining in new characters and I might do a cross over.

**Taylor's Epic Notes of Randomness**

**Please see below**

How the story became an idea:

So I had this nightmare the other night about Zombies, yes I said Zombies. Now I'd be the first one to admit that I'm not really a fan of things that are slimy, missing pieces of flesh…or really anything creepy thinking about touching me..so eating my brains …YEAH NOT FUN! So then its planted into my head all I can think about is zombies and I am up two nights straight plotting this stupid Zombie story !

**Inspiration of Relationships**

I had to get it out so that I would finally have a restful night Zombie free. That being said this story is so ALL over the place I pulled on ideas and relationship from stories that I have read over the last month, so yes I was inspired by others, but I'm certainly not attempting to steal anything. If that makes sense ? And when and if I remember the stories/authors I will mention them. But I would check out my favorites cause I bet I added them.

**Romantic /Relationships/Personalities**

So romantically Rachel is all over the place and as the story progressed you will know why she is just fu-bar'd. There is a legitimate reason for her issues, so please hang on until I get to the reveal. I hope to shock a few of my readers. I have yet to decide who she will end up with in the end, but I KNOW what will happen in the middle and it's going to be AMAZING …well I think so (blush) Shelby, Beth, Coach Sue, Mr. Scheuster, Coach Beist, Dr. Lopez, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Fin, Jacob ,Artie, Quinn …ok I have to stop the I can't give away all my secrets. Ill all make an appearance among many more.

NO ONE IS CANNON, well not really. EXPECT the unexpected.

**Major changes plot wise from Glee TV:**

Quinn and Puck got pregnant in Freshman year, they were 15.

This story takes place in Senior year

Santana never had her "summer surgery".

Quinn has custody of Beth.

Russell Fabray died a few years ago.

Santana's mother also died years ago from cancer.

Quinn has a younger sister Charlie

Santana has a younger brother.

Brittany has three younger siblings.

_**RACHEL AND FINN are NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER**_

{I'm sure there is more but I can't remember right this moment}

**Plot: I know Finally!**

Rachel freaking Berry is POP-ULAR ! Yes she is my friends and she didn't have to kick anyone's ass to do it, thank you very much, she just had to wait it out for people to see her as the star she is. She is head Cheerio, bisexual, the holder of many a hearts, and a secret nerd ( crap I let that one slip), Sole Captain of Glee….the list goes on she has her hand in all the cookie jars.

She runs her cheerios with help from Brittany as they have been best friends for years (hidden Bff's) . Lopez and Fabray aren't too happy that they're somewhere in the middle and not the top. Finn, Puck, Dave are Rachel good friends. But one of them harbors less then platonic feelings for Captain Berry.

There are still clicks, the jocks , the gleeks, the cheerios, the science nerds the AV nerds and the skanks.

So everything is fine Monday back to school after winter break starts off nice and slow with no issues, the Mayans where wrong the end of the world never happened ! Let's drink to that.

That is until Captain Berry gets a garbled phone call from her fathers, that what they had feared about since the day Rachel was born, has indeed come to a conspiracy theorists reality. Her secrets are about to be exposed, and she in the constant battle of her own emotions involving the people that are tagging along.

Now it's a race against time, and the odds to save as many people as she can, doing what she had been trained for her entire life. With the help of her friends and maybe a few enemies. Hopefully she'll finally get it right.

* * *

_**I hope that you enjoy**_

_**Thanks for reading the Epic-ness of Author notes**_

_**Love … Rainbows…and Zombies (ewww)**_

_**Taylor**_

_**}|{**_


	2. Prologue

Not Afraid

Prologue

Not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

~ Marshall Mathers~

* * *

January 31st, 2012

POV: Rachel Berry

Location: Lima, Ohio

Time: Present

Rachel Berry knew there was something wrong the minute she popped out of her vehicle . There was a weird feeling in the air, the wind was overly calm. She looked to her left and nodded to the blonde with the pink streaks in her hair she motioned for her to roll left to find cover in the bushes. She looked to her right to the fierce Korean woman , who she motioned for her to roll to the right to the abandoned cars that would provide cover.

"Rainbow Brite to Base."

"Go ahead Rainbow Brite."

"We're in location of the distress call. Everyone hold positions, Team Yellow and Team Green await signal. Over."

"10-4 Team Green. Over."

"10-4 Team Yellow. Over."

"Radio silence, over." Rachel clicked her radio to the lowest volume. She motioned for her team to head forward. She was two team members down because of some stupid mistake and she wasn't willing to let that happen again. Her weapons where hidden in under her long leather duster, her feet where covered in tall leather boots and she was hiding her head set in a Rainbow Brite knit hat.

She covered her eyes with a pair of cheap sunglasses and she held her purple Louisville Slugger® FPXM Mendoza fastpitch softball, otherwise known as Jessica in her right arm. She looked like a harmless teenager in too much leather, looks could be so misleading she laughed internally as she scanned the area again.

She saw the first sentry about 10 feet away without giving anything away she nodded her confirmation and watched behind the glasses as Switzerland took out the right and then Pinky took out the left sentry.

_No mistakes, no mercy. _She reminded herself, still scanning the area, confused on why it was so very quiet here , and clean… like Pleasantville perfectly clean.

She came to a full stop in the middle of the intersection that she was told to rendezvous at. She pretended to look confused and be looking around as if she was wondering if this was the right location.

"Hello?" she called out in confusion, turning out in a circle. "I'm here." she called out again loudly. Inwardly cringing, any louder and she might as well shout out her location to the walking dead that had to be here somewhere.

"You came alone?" a voice demanded.

"That's what you said to do right? Listen I don't want any problems I would just like to have them back, then you can tell me what this is all about." she called out to where she thought she heard the voice. "Can you come out, I'm kinda scared to be out here alone."

"I had the area cleaned, you're quiet safe." the voice called out charmingly.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" she called out with awe in her voice.

"I have a team it's what we do. Listen the reason that I wanted to meet with you is I think that we should work together, I have the military precisions that you need and you have the supplies that I want. I can't leave the area without refueling, and stocking up."

Rachel grounded her teeth, this idiot and his thinking was the reason she was down four people. Mr. military precisions straggler had stepped over the line and had tired to dip into her supplies. She was lucky that only two had been injured. And only because the other two had volunteered to be prisoners to set up this meeting with her.

"I have to be honest I saw your PSA, and I'm surprised that some girl is in change of such a well organized survival group."

"Yeah I have a good support net, I'm really just the face of the group we do everything as a team, but you asked for me directly so here I am. Come out and we can arrange something, may I please see my friends to make sure they are ok?"

Rachel watched as her two fathers where marched out in front of her they had been gone for two days, they where bloody, and black and blue. "Why did you hurt them!"

"They wouldn't talk."

Both her fathers looked at her with fierce determination telling her with their eyes that she needed to get out of here and forget about them. _fuck that_.

"If you hadn't broadcasted that message, I don't think we would've have ever met, they are pretty loyal." finally a man appeared out from a store front, he was good Rachel hadn't seen him in the shadow at all. "So what I want is access to is the food storage and gas station on Main, then we'll be on our happy way and out of your hair.

"Sure we can do that, I have to warn you I've been told that there is another bad snow storm heading in and it will make traveling difficult."

"We're a small group, if they can't keep up then well.." he left it said at that. Rachel's blood seethed, what an arrogant asshole.

"Ok release my friends to me, and I will call to have the two locations vacated so that you can restock." she smiled and waived her very hot pink cell phone and the man laughed out loud.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen or done." he muttered he motioned for his people to walk the men over to where the petite girl was standing alone.

Rachel's fathers feet where bleeding and she could tell that their flesh had been burned as they attempted to walk barefoot in the snow. When they came close she smiled at them. "Hi guys, you look like crap on a stick. Good to see you." the two men stood in front of her. Waiting for her to follow him.

"I want to make sure that you actually make the call." the leader called out motioning her to come forward.

"No!" both the Berry men cried out.

"It'll be find, can you hold onto Jessica for me Hiram? " she handed it to him smiling, signaling to the team to be ready to make their move. Rachel walked with the two guys, as if she was having a normal day. "You guys are a pretty good team how many people are in your group? How did you clean out all the zombies, I've never seen such a small amount around since the very beginning."

One of the men next to her rolled his eyes. "That's because we know what where doing there are 20 of us, all military or enforcement officers." he said cockily. "We have people stationed out to take the zombies out with in the perimeter."

"Oh sounds cool, kinda cool like that game Call of Duty my boyfriend plays, pays more attention to the game then me." she muttered pursing her lips.

All three men laughed at her, eating right out of her hands. She giggled along with him. "Now at least he can't play it anymore, nice thing about not having electricity."

"I guess, generators are in limited supply I'm sure." the leader said nodding for Rachel to call.

"I'll put it on speaker phone." Rachel clicked out the number to the base.

"Base."

"Hi! It's Rachel I just was wondering if the Captain can call off the team on the food place and the gas station on Main street. I have both Leroy and Hiram."

"One moment" the line went silent for a few minutes Rachel looked around here again, singing "my headband" as she appeared to watching the clouds. She was instead noticing the sniper on top of the bank, who was just silence permanently by her own sniper, followed by another sentry that was on the third floor window of a office building. "Captain ok'd a 3 hour window."

"OK! See you in a little while!" she hung up the phone and smiled at the men. "All set." she held out her hand to shake the leaders hand. When she did, she grasped it twisting it slightly, grasping his thumb , turning the move into a reversed wrist lock and pulled the leaders arm up and behind his back up high, near his shoulder blades she kicked his knees out from under him , whipped out her gun from her thigh holster and shot both of the lackeys before they blinked. They where dead long before they hit the ground. Holstering her gun again she stepped up and placed his arm wrapped around her leg then locked it in place by squeezing them shut around it. She placed her hidden knife to his throat , and tapped her radio. "Gold team take out the rest, Green and Yellow locate the 6 that are further out."

"Why… You're just a girl.. Why are you killing my men I thought we could peaceful." he groaned in pain .

"You shot my friends, injuring them." Rachel whispered talking into his ear as she gripped his hair tighter, yanking his head more painfully in a unnatural position . "Then you kidnapped my fathers and tortured them." she watched as his eyes went wide then looked over at the men that where huddled together looking fearful in their direction. "And you just made me a murder, you fucking piece of shit! I'll see you in hell." she promised and slit his throat from ear to ear.

Rachel took her knife and cleaned it on the dead mans clothing. "Ducky, Jshark pick up the injured and take them back to base, I'll meet you back there in an hour."

"10-4 Captain." Rachel took off her radio walked over to her dad's and smiled at them.

"I love you .Noah is on his way, they'll take you to the base to have you cleaned up, I'll be there soon. I have to do something first ok?"

"Love you too." they whispered, she handed them the keys to her vehicle and took off her jacket leaving it around them wrapping them in it. Puck came into the clearing and nodding she headed off in the other direction, running full out at top speed. She was going to have a break down, and she wasn't about to do it in front of her team.

She was three blocks away when she ran into the first set of zombies, relieved she took out her weapons , thankful for the distraction. She lost herself in song and zombie killing trying to remember the days where there wasn't zombies to kill and people relying on her.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please review

Follow me on…

Tumblr … Twitter … Facebook

Next chapter coming soon

Love… Rainbows… and Zombies (eww)

Taylor

}|{


	3. Chapter One

Not Afraid

Chapter One

Not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

~ Marshall Mathers~

* * *

Friday Evening

POV: The Diva

Location: Puckerman Palace

Time: 10:45 pm

You could hear the sound of the music a block away. The lone cyclist crawled around the corner rounding the block to the Puckerman Palace. There where a few cars parked up and down the street, Puck's wasn't the only party tonight…but it was sure to be the loudest most scandalous. Chuckling they pulled to a stop on the front lawn and rolled the bike under the over hang and away from the snow that was still covering the ground. Pulling off the helmet that was make or break it the way she drove she placed it on the seat and pulled off her snow boots, placed them on the porch next to her and reached into her bag for her 4 inch stilettos. She rolled her neck and fluffed her hair, pulling the string that got caught in her ear cuff on her right ear. She tugged on leather jacket pulling it down over her tattoos on her wrists to block out the cold that was sneaking in from the gap, and walked into the house. She was blasted with instant warmth, the smell of cigarettes, sweat and booze. There where teenage bodies all over the house, some drinking, some socializing but most of them dancing.

Rachel Berry laughed when a cheerio squeaked and ran over to hand her a drink. "Here you go Ray, you can have mine. It's a captain and coke, your favorite."

"Thanks Cynda." Rachel sipped it, and smiled at the short red head flyer for the cheerleading team. "Perfect." she purred, causing the redhead to blush. "Just the way I like it."

"Your so welcome, did you just get here?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Rachel scanned the crowed. "Everyone seems to be having a good time."

"I guess, we where all…" the girl flushed again. "Ah never mind, I'm going to let the girls know you're here."

"Please don't. I would just like to relax for a few minutes," Rachel muttered pursing her lips. Noticing that the Unholy Trinity had already spotted her. Each of their reactions where individual and equally comical. Brittany smiled and waved happily in the circle of Santana's arms. Santana was checking her out from her toes to her breasts, yeah that was as far as she got before she realized what she was doing then she scowled and tipped back her beer. Quinn was looking over at Rachel freaking Berry with barely veiled disgust.

"Ok, Boss." Cynda looked over where Rachel was staring. "You would think that they would get over it already it's been months." she said annoyed.

"It means a lot to them Cynda, they where both vying for head cheerleader since freshman year. Who knew that Coach would put me at the top of the pyramid?"

"Ray! Anyone who knew you?" she laughed. "You are a much better leader, choreographer, acrobat, and you keep coach calm."

Rachel chuckled. "Well when you put it that way," Rachel tipped back her drink and swallowed it quickly in one sip. "Have you seen Noah?"

"He's setting up the band in the back yard." Cynda nodded in the direction of the kitchen. "I'll grab you another drink if you want to head out that way, he was looking for you a few minutes ago."

Rachel nodded and headed that way. Still a little in awe the way a crowd parted for her. People greeted her, a few football players fist pumped her as she past. Some of her cheerios fell inline behind her, _So much for relaxing._ Rachel sighed reminding herself that this was good practice for her adoring fans from the lights of Broadway.

She slipped back out to late December winter weather, glad that she left her jacket on, and that someone had thought to shovel the back deck so that she wasn't going to bust her ass in her ridiculous heels.

Finn saw her first and grinning headed over to her pulling her into a hug. "Haven't seen you all break!"

"Good evening Finn, are you enjoying your Winter Break?" she laughed when he held her too tight. "I like being able to breathe Finn."

"Oh Sorry Rachel, I forget that your so tiny." he laughed letting her go as Puck taps him on the shoulder.

Puck pulls her off the ground in a fierce hug. "Hi." he whispers into her ear, kissing her ear in the process.

"Hello Noah." Rachel closes her eyes to hide the emotion swirling in them. She held onto him so tight, trying to block out her guilt, and self loathing.

"You've been hiding," he accused with a smirk trying to block out the hurt in his tone.

"Intensive training, and planning." I nodded with a smirk. "Plus family time."

"Oh." he nods in understanding but I can tell he is still upset that he was left out.

"I'm sorry Noah, how about I make it up to you?" Rachel smiled. "I can stay for the weekend if you want and I can make pancakes."

"Deal." he placed her back on the ground and kissed the top of the head. "I just finished setting up, you wanta?" he asked rocking his head in the direction of the platform stage.

"Ok, you want to try that new song we were working on and shock the hell out of them?" Rachel laughed when Puck grinned and nodded heading to the platform. "Ok go ahead and warm up I'm going to get a last drink in and warm up my vocals inside, meet you back here in ten minutes, yeah?"

"Okay." he nodded and began tuning his guitar.

Rachel sauntered back over to the door that led inside to be pulled into a quick handsey hug and a flirty kiss. "Hello to you, too Britt."

"You look hot, Rachie." she whispered softly into Rachel's ear, above her two tattoos that where on the left side of her neck as she nudged her into the wall and away from wandering eyes.

"How can I help you Pierce?" Rachel asked with her best HBIC smirk as she looked up at the taller girl.

Brittany giggled and looked around them to make sure that they where alone. Once no one was watching she demeanor changed and she looked at Rachel deeply. "Just checking on you Boss, you ok?"

"Not to night Pierce, I'm here to relax, not get involved with the drama currently going on around us." Rachel said tiredly running her hands up and down the blondes back, leaning it and resting her shoulder on the taller girls chest.

"Ok, but only if you tell me how you're holding up?" Brittany lifted Rachel off the ground and wedged herself between Rachel's legs. Rachel smirked and wrapped her legs around the girl when her back brushed the wall with little to no force, Brittany was always gentle. "Gotta give them a good show," she whispered into the Rachel's ear as she held her.

"You're enjoying this too much Pierce." Rachel muttered shivering a little when Brittany rocker her hips into her, and Rachel let out a moan.

"I'm not the only one." Brittany chuckled. "So before this gets too out of hand and Santana catches us, you'll meet with me before practice on Saturday?"

"Tease," Rachel muttered then bit down on Brittany's pulse points relishing when Brittany moaned and slammed her harder into the wall, running her finders lovingly over the second set of tattoos on the right side of her neck. "Something to remember me by." she husked into Britt's ear as she released Brittany unwrapped her legs around her and slid out from between the wall where Brittany was still leaning against panting. "Ok see you Saturday at 7, I'll be in my office." menagerie

Brittany just nodded not looking up, Rachel bit her lip realizing that she just didn't know when to quit, frowning she pushed away from the alcove only to notice that Santana was staring at them from across the kitchen beer in hand forgotten half way to her lips, she was scowling and sweating. _Interesting. _Rachel nodded to Santana as a random cheerio placed a drink in her hand. "Thanks."

"No problem I over heard your talk with Puck are you guys going to perform?"

"Yeah, you can come out and check it out if you want, nothing big just fun stuff you know."

"I'd never miss you perform Captain, I'm going to round up the girls they'll all want to see this too." the girl nodded her head in Rachel's direction before taking off.

Rachel rolled her eyes and tipped back her drink. She stood hipped to the counter humming to herself as she watched Brittany quickly bounce back from the hidden area they had been, with a ditzy smile on her face. She sent a wink to Rachel only to then have her run off in the other direction.

Rachel chuckled rolled her eyes at Quinn Fabray who had shown up from no where to stand next to a still scowling Santana. "I guess some things never change." she laughed as she downed the rest of her drink and tossed the cup into the recycle bin that was at the door, as she walked through it whipping off her jacket and leaning it against the deck railing.

"Ready Princess?" Noah smiled handing her a microphone. She smiled at him and chuckled when he passed her the joint, then his beer.

"OK Noah, lets kick this us a notch." she placed the blunt between her lips and inhaled heavily taking the smoke deep into her system. "Good stuff, we have such good friends." she muttered sucking in the smoke once again and then passing the joint to Artie who just rolled out onto the deck with a video camera. "Abrams, hit that before we kick this off."

* * *

Friday Night

POV: Santana

Location: Puck's Party

Time: 11:45 pm

_Fucking Berry_ what the fuck had this world come to that Rachel fucking Berry was at the top of the pyramid, most popular girl in school, openly bisexual, and fucking sexy as hell. Not to mention that she had caught the bitch moving in on innocent Brittany, and she was too fucking turned on to confront her. Santana moved with the crowd who where all heading out to the yard and the large deck. Apparently Rachel could also make Glee fucking cool, _Bitch._

She filed out finding an empty lap among some random football player who had sat his own ass in one of the few lawn chairs that Puck had. Not that whoever it was she was currently using as chair minded. She was Santana Fucking Lopez, everyone wanted her. Well almost everyone, she shot a look over at the diva and choking back a moan she closed her eyes in desperation to get her shit together

She hadn't seen her entire outfit when they had been inside. All she saw was fuck me heels and too short shorts. But there she was in all her glory , having removed her jacket to reveal a tight baby tee of Strawberry Shortcake, that showed off the most fuckable abs she had ever seen on a woman, suspenders (who can rock rainbow suspenders? _Rachel Berry _apparently)

_**PUCK:**_

_**These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes**_

_**Dominoes, d-d-dominoes**_

_**RACHEL:**_

_**Hey I'm gon' need sixty nine real bad girls for my tour bus Somebody get security to escort us They go the long way but we take the short cut Give me the blond hair, long weave, short cut**_

Of course she's rapping, what the hell. Santana looks around to see if she is the only one that was baffled by this. Nope everyone is looking at her like she just dropped a bomb on everyone.

_**You know the flow sick, came in on the small bus So give the d-cup, c-cup, small bust They judge me like the girl's on trial But every time that I come out it's just girls gone wild**_

_**Got the domino effect in the front row passing out With little bikini tops they got they X's hanging out Say my shoe game nuts, so I call em cashews Every other say that they love Berry tattoos**_

_**Steal Noah girls, I steal Finn girls You know the real bitches let me fuck the fake girls So if you pretty I sign titties I got the key to every motherfucking city**_

Oh god, she's good too. Looking so good up there using moves that she had never seen before, fuck could Brittany even move like that. Oh god, Brittany is watching her in awe, Quinn is flush and the entire cheerio squad is looking at the Diva like she is a Goddess.

_**PUCK:**_

_**These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes**_

_**Dominoes, d-d-dominoes**_

_**RACHEL:**_

_**So when I'm in the hills I hang with Kristin Cavallari And when I'm in Miami I'm with Courtney, Kim and Chloe And when I'm in the A I'm with Ciara or it's Keri I'm feeling like a diva then I hit Mariah Carey**_

_**I'm in the UK, I'ma see MIA Superhero by night, ra, ra rapper by day And if I just wanna talk I'ma hit up Monique If I need a bad bitch, Angelina Jolie**_

Fuck Angelina Jolie I'll cut that bitch, Berry will be mine, I don't care what I have to do. I wants on the hobbit.

_**PUCK:**_

_**These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes**_

_**Dominoes, d-d-dominoes**_

_**Rachel: Girls, girls everyday from London, Canada, and the USA Girls, girls everyday from London, Canada, and the USA Girls, girls everyday from London, Canada, and the USA Girls, girls everyday from London, Canada, and the USA**_

_**Where my west side girls at? And where my east side girls at? Yo, where my north side girls at? And where my down south girls at?**_

_**Yo, where my west side girls at? Yo, where my east side girls at? Yo, where my up north side girls at? Now where my down south girls at?**_

When the song ended Rachel was using Puck as a stripper pole, and had managed to end up hanging upside down with legs around his hips her hair inches from the ground as she grinned at everyone.

"Happy Fucking New Year!" she shouted then righted herself hopped off Puck only to take his hand and lead him back into the house the crowd still clapping and whistling too caught up to follow them right away.

* * *

Saturday Morning January 2nd, 2012

POV: Brittany

Location: Puck's New Years Party

Time: 12:15 am

Brittany looked around for her top she lost it again. Every freaking party she managed to lose her clothes she just got to hot dancing. She looked over to see Santana was making her way to the dance floor. "San have you seen my shirt?"

"No, just go grab one from Pucks room he won't care." Santana muttered shrugging her shoulders. "Where are Berry and Puckerman?"

"They where on the dance floor twenty minutes ago, but Rachie wanted another drink so they could be anywhere." Britt looked around. "Oh Artie! My hero you have my shirt."

"Yeah, you asked me hold it." he blushed looking at Brittany's amazing body. "Here you want to get a drink?"

"Yeah sure." Brittany hopped onto his wheelchair and they rolled away from the Latina. "Are you having a god time?"

"Yeah. How about you?" Artie smiled over at her and Brittany's heart broke a little for him, he still had feeling for her and she felt bad that she didn't reciprocate them. Her heart was currently in a rent to own status, and she didn't really like the in-between feeling.

"Yeah I've been busy with my studying, Rachel tells me it's important, plus I'll be glad to go back to school on Monday the triplets are getting antsy being home so long."

"Yeah my older brother is in town for break he is driving my nuts. He had a lot of guilt of me being chair bound, even though it wasn't his fault. " Artie frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "He gets a little clingy."

"Siblings, can't kill them, can't feed them to wild animals." Brittany laughed and hopped off his lap, "Be right back with our drinks."

Brittany went about getting the drinks for her and Artie she pretended not to hear the comments going on around the room the way that everyone had enjoyed Rachel's performance, was she with anyone. Why was it so difficult for everyone to mind their own damn business. The blonde schooled her face to perfect calmness and headed back to Artie just as the words of Stand up began to play, and a wicked evil grin hit her face. "Artie, we have to head back to the dancing."

"I thought we were taking a break, "he muttered as she all but tossed the drinks at him and then was pushing him at warp speed into the adjoining room.

"We are ." she nodded. "I just want a front row seat to the…" she cut off with a giggle. "Oh good here they come."

"Huh?" Artie whispered looking around to try to figure out what was going on.

"This is Rachel's jam, she loves this song." Brittany giggled and leaned back into Artie, "this is going to be great."

The crowd quickly parted for the most popular 'couple' as they headed to the dance floor. Well Rachel was dragging a grinning Puck behind her .

The music hit the room "Stand up!" Ludracris voice filled the room. "When I move you move." they all looked on in shock as the petite girl in ridiculous short shorts, and 4 inch heels pop lock and dropped it until her ass was less then a milometer above the wooden floor, then seductively rolled slowly up the front of Puckerman's front rocking her ass into him with the beat. She reached up she snaked a hand around his neck and they moved together as one with the lyrics. Rachel was at the top of her game. Her body was like one rocking muscle, her fishnets where straining against her thighs as she rocked and bucked with the music. Puck didn't seem to mind and was taking the lyrics to heart, when Rachel moved he moved his hips rocking and tightly with her they moved in a flawless pattern. It was something to see.

As if planned on queue a handful of Cheerios pounced the floor around them, right as the line about coordinating outfits come about. They quickly swarm the two dancing trying to separate them. But Rachel shakes her head and leans back into Puckerman hanging on him again as they sway. The room still interested in the dancing the Diva is still performing for them all , but begin to dance around them again. It is quickly noticed that the only person that the Diva is willing to dance with is one Brittany S. Pierce who quickly slinks over moving so that she and Noah are sandwiching the Diva, in a protective cocoon as they smirk at one another, with a sly secret that no one else seems to know.

* * *

Saturday Morning January 2nd, 2012

POV: Rachel

Location: Puckerman Palace

Time: 5:30 am

Rachel rolls over and groans, she drank too much. Fuck, practice was going to be a bitch. She looked down at her naked exposed body and groaned for a whole other reason. She glanced at Puck who was just as naked and curled around her. She fought the tears she had no right to shed and tried to slip out of his arms, but he tightened them around her.

"Too early, sleep."

"Noah I have practice." Rachel whispered.

"R-Rachel?" he opened his eyes to see her in somewhat of shock and then a huge smile cracked his face. "Hi."

"Good morning, Noah." she closed her eyes and prayed for the strength to get up and leave.

"Don't, please don't." he whispered with a desperate tone.

"This was a mistake." she said softly.

"No!" he denied pulling her closer, his lips caressing her as he silently pleaded to anyone that was listening not to have this moment be happening. "This, isn't a mistake Rachel, I know that you feel the same way!"

"Noah, pl-" Rachel pulled out of his arms and slid off the bed, her clothes where no where to be found. "Where are my clothes." she muttered to herself.

"No Rachel, you're not walkin' away from me again." he stood pulling on a pair of sweats from the dresser. "You can't…" he watched as she gave up on finding her own clothing and opting for one of his t-shirts it came past her knees. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. "God your beautiful."

"Thank you." she wrapped her hair up in a knot and tried to slip past him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to leave, I have practice." she ducked under him and flew out the room and darted down the stairs. She had to get out of here before she fell apart.

"Rachel!" Puck thundered after her slipping on discarded beer cans and slid down the stairs cursing as she flew out the now opened front door. "Wait!" He caught up to her just as she threw a leg over her bike and kicked it off it's stand. "Rachel wait lets talk about this! You can't just run out of here without talking."

"Noah let go of the bike." she demanded her helmet was missing, _fuck my life, _she though to herself.

"Rachel…I lov-"

"_Noah! _No please, don't ! Let go of the bike let me go." she lost the battle of tears now they where running down her face. "I'm s-sorry-y." she whispered heart wrenching as she kicked the bike into gear and took off down the street, at a reckless speed.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please review

Follow me on…

Tumblr … Twitter … Facebook

Next chapter coming soon

Love… Rainbows… and Zombies (eww)

Taylor

}|{


	4. Chapter Two

Not Afraid

Chapter Two

* * *

Not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

~ Marshall Mathers~

* * *

Saturday Morning January 2nd, 2012

POV: Santana

Location: Puck's Living Room

Time: 5:44 am

She sat frozen where she and Britt and Quinn where hidden and huddled on the sofa in Puckerman's living room. All three of them stared at one another in shock, clearly Rachel sleeping with Puck wasn't something either one of them knew about, never mind that this wasn't the first time. It wasn't lost to them that it had been Rachel that ran away and not the other way, or that Puck had yet to come back in considering he had only gone out in his sweatpants and nothing else.

There was a loud growl, yell and the sound of things being thrown around along with very creative broken cursing. They all ducked back down, hoping to avoid Puck's wrath.

"Can you just leave please." he said in a broken tone. "I can't deal with …yeah nope can't even talk about it." he left them there staring at one another as he angry made his way back up the stairs.

"We should go, practice is in about 2 hours." Brittany said hopping up from between them. "I have to go home and change." she grabbed her cheer bag and walked out to her house that was across the street.

Santana just looked at Quinn who looked upset. She didn't blame her, it must be heart breaking to find out that Noah loved Rachel, considering they had a child together. "Q are you ok?"

"Sure fine, fucking Man Hands is un-fucking-believable isn't she?" she scoffed there where tears unshed in her eyes.

"Yeah, who does she think she is." Santana agreed grabbing her friends hand and taking both theirs bags. "How about we go back to my place and then ride to practice together."

"Ok, you think Berry will cancel practice, considering?"

"Hell could freeze over, and Rachel Berry would be arguing with the devil over the proper temperature said hell should be regulated to. There is no way in hell that practice is canceled." Santana muttered and they both laughed.

* * *

Saturday January 1st, 2012

POV: Rachel

Location: Berry Residence

Time: 6:30 am

Rachel made it back to her own house in very little time. She placed her bike in the garage. Slipping it under the cover that she had for it after wiping off the snow. She frowned at the white Audi next to it, her car a lovely new dent. _Fabulous_

She marched into the kitchen via the connecting door and came to a stand still as her dads where standing in the middle of the kitchen quietly. "Hello Dad, Daddy."

They blinked and looked at her lovingly. "Oh Rachel you're home! How was the party?" Leroy Berry said happily going to the refrigerator. "I was just about to whip up some vegan pancakes and some fruit can I twist your arm into joining?"

"No thank you Daddy. I'm have practice, and I need to get ready." she kissed his cheek. "But thank you."

"Rachel why are you wearing Noah's clothing?" Hiram asked from where he still stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"I had an accident, he gave me his to replace the ones that were ruined." she lied easily. "I'm going to head up." she turned away then turned back. "There seems to be a dent in my car, you two wouldn't know anything about that would you?" she asked with a raised brow.

She smirked when they both refused to look at her, and blushed. "Can you guys call Burt's to see if we can get it repaired? I must have hit something and didn't notice." she said letting them off the hook.

"Sure honey, we'll get right on that. I'll call him today." Rachel headed up the stairs laughing when she heard Hiram berate Leroy. "I told you she would notice. I told you not to drive her car, you know she knows we did it. And after w e promised not to drive it after the last time."

"The last time was you're fault dear. You where too busy watching that young man running in the park."

"Sush! She'll hear you!"

Chuckling to herself she entered her bedroom and was pounced on. "You could not have missed me that much I was here just last night, you're what made me late to the party." she laughed at all five of her dogs. _Ok so she had too many dogs, she may or may not have over indulged when she had no friends ._ "Ladies and Gentlemen I will be taking a shower and then we can run to school together, if you promise to behave. The four dogs instantly sat down on the ground and looked at her with innocent large brown eyes. "I 'm your mother I see through these looks of innocence." the five beautiful Dobermans trotted after their Diva as she walked over to the bathroom. They each took a spot on the floor outside of the shower watching her with worry, they could tell she was upset. "Stop it, you're going to make me cry." she whispered to them and they let out a little whimper.

Rachel hopped in the shower broke down in tears again, worked through it. Realized life just sucks, and sometimes you have to make difficult decisions, even if they hurt someone in the short term to make long terms goals necessary. This in mind she tossed on her Cheerio sweats and a black baby tee. "Leash." she said softly as she braided her hair in two braids one on the left and the other on the right. Annoyed when she realized how long it was she grabbed her scissors and hacked off two inches. Flinging the braids over her shoulder where they whacked the middle of her back she took the leashes from each of her babies and patted them on the head. "Come on, dad will have pancakes for us even though I told him not to."

They finally where able to leave the house after they each had one pancake, Rachel rolled her eyes at the dogs eating human food, but knew it would hurt Leroy's feelings. "Ok no leashed until we get to the school. Stay with me and we should be fine, lets go as she finished her stretches and then smiling at them she took off running fast looking up and down the street to make sure her neighbors weren't about to see the dogs without their leashes. Last time animal control was involved and they threatened to take them away, as she wasn't able to keep that many animals in one location, especially considering how 'protective' /aggressive they where when the guy got loud with Rachel, her dad's had been out of town and it hasn't gone well. Puck threaten the guy and they it all went away, thinking about Puck she felt herself tear up again.

The dogs whimpered around her knowing the change in her emotions, "You guys are the best friend a girl could have. I love you." she picked up her pace again and read at a dead run to the school only to just beat Daemyn and Karida by mere seconds they had let her win she had never beat them before and this made her smile at them with a pathetic smile. "You cheated." there was a disgruntled bark from them and she laughed. " Come on I need to get a few things , no leashes as long as you behave. Rachel smirked when Daemyn and Karida walked ahead of her Zuna the baby walked with her while Mena and Avi walked behind them all . All on full alert, Rachel smiled. "Se détendre" she said commanded softly but was glad when they complied and relaxed a little. Out of her back pack she pulled out her keys and let herself into the gym, and her office that use to be an unused supply room for the tennis club hat had been disbanded 6 years ago. But Rachel had quickly made the rather large room home, she used this room for a home base for both her loves Glee and Cheerios. Freshman year she would never thought about being a cheerleader never mind captain, but life tended to be full of surprises.

"Rainbow Brite early as ever."

"Coach." Rachel smiled at the woman as she stepped into the room. The tall blonde woman handed her a coffee.

"I see you brought your little menagerie, lovely of you to domesticate the heathens ."

"Speaking of, how was your night?" Rachel laughed and sipped her coffee when Sue smiled over her coffee at the little brunette her eyes with a lost look in her eyes.

"Pretty great." Sue admitted . "Brittany is here so I'm off what routine are we going over today?"

"Dragon Lady Daze I don't like the flyers routine I might throw in a superman or three, it looks boring." Rachel shrugged, distracted by the paperwork on her desk.

"Who are you planning on flying?" Sue asked leaning on the frame.

"Santana, Cynda and I."

"Cynda?"

"Little redheaded freshman, she has promise." Rachel sipped her coffee. "Hey Britt."

The blonde came to a halt behind Sue. None of the Cheerio's had the rapport that Rachel did with the coach. Though Britt, San and Q certainly many steps above the rest. Rachel mellowed out Sue, which no one had seen to date prior to Rachel joining the squad. "Coach, Captain good morning."

_Fuck_,Rachel actually winced Sue raised a brow but looked at Rachel who just faked a smile in her direction and slumped into her seat once the woman was gone. "I only came because we had a previous commitment."

"I see, well then I guess since there is nothing to discuss." Rachel left the rest of the statement go expressing her need or want not to speak about it.

Brittany looked at her with a narrowed look, she noticed Rachel closed off body language and nodded as she seethed in her own anger. She turned to leave the room then turned back around to look at her. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted." Rachel sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"You're a fool. You have a chance at something that some of us will never have, and you turn it down." Brittany said in a hurt tone. "I wish I was so lucky to have the person I love return those feelings."

"You're initialed to your opinion Pierce, But you do have that." Rachel pointed behind her to where Santana and Quinn where walking into the gym.

"Sure, sure" Brittany turned away from Rachel. "Permission on leave Captain."

"Stop that." Rachel demanded getting to her feet.

"Yes Ma'am." Brittany nodded to Rachel and quit the room heading over to where the other cheerios where gathering.

Rachel watched them angry, frustrated and hurt. Did she deserve Brittany anger and disappointment, yes but it still stung. There where just something's that she wasn't able to explain, and because of it, it was fucking up her life. _Surprise, surprise different day, same shit as yesterday._

Annoyed she slammed her door shut and cursed heavily in French at her own stupidness. She tossed a few papers around and felt better when she caught Zuna looking at her with her head tilted as if to _feel better?_

"It does." Rachel laughed them when they all seemed to nod their heads. "Come on I feel like running some more, leashes. Rachel fastened a belt around her waist. On it it had 5 leash locks she clipped each dog onto a leash and then clicked the leash into the belt. "If nothing else this will give me some space I doubt anyone but Britt would be willing you get near you guys."

Rachel opened the door. "Start stretching we're running laps, put your sweats back on."

"What the hell? Are you brining dogs to chase us so that we run faster Berry?" Quinn demanded looking at the dogs wearily.

Karida growled low in her throat at the tone Quinn used, the arrogant Blonde took a step back. Rachel rolled her eyes and headed towards the door. "If your not out here in five minutes there will be suicides with 10 pound weights."

* * *

Saturday January 1st, 2012

POV: Quinn

Location: WMHS Gym

Time: 8:07 am

Santana squeaked and pulled Quinn down to the floor. "I'll kill you Quinn, I'm barely standing how, if you get me killed I will haunt you for life."

"She has five Doberman Pinchers that are nearly as big as she is, at a cheer practice what logical reason is there. She looks like a drug lord." Quinn muttered as Santana pulled her into a stretch, they ignored Brittany giggle. Knowing damn well that Britt probably thought they would make great cuddling partners.

Santana looked around and realized that the three of them where the only ones still in the gym. "Mi dios! Hurry up !" she jumped up and pulled the girls behind her.

Quinn watched Rachel who was running ahead of them as if she hadn't been drinking all night, screwing the shit out _her _ex boyfriend, and had five hell demons running with her all of them in tune with Rachel and all very fast. "Fuck she was at that party too, it isn't fair."

"Shut up ! Don't let her hear you. Then we'll get a lecture on top of suicides." Santana pleaded with her and Quinn relented. They all three of them had always been in shape, Brittany the most fit, but Quinn and Santana clearly top of the class right behind. That being said even Brittany was sweating and starting to slow down.

"Rainbow! Out of the cold, I need to leave early and I want to see some of the routine."

Quinn looked at the squad who all with relieve headed to the gym. "Did Coach just save us?"

"It's the end of the world." Santana laughed, then frowned when Brittany pushed away from her.

"That isn't something to joke about Santana." said fiercely and trotted over to the gym door.

"What was that all about?" Quinn said out loud as Rachel and the hell hounds passed by.

"J'ai besoin de vous les gars un peu d'eau. S'il vous plaît aller dans le bureau et attendez-moi." she said as she unclipped her belt and each of their leashes all five headed to Rachel's office (Why did the midget need a fucking office?) calmly in a line.

"Ok what is weirder that she just spoke perfect French to dogs no less, or that they're, being the dogs, are doing exactly what she said?" Quinn whispered to Santana who shrugged her shoulders.

"I vote for you speaking French well enough that you know I that I spoke it perfectly." Rachel said from roughly 10feet away.

"Oh my god are you like even human!" Quinn demanded stomping her foot. "Super hearing, super endurance, super perfect at everything!" pissed off she started to stalk near Rachel ready to give her a piece of her mind. "I have had it up to here with all you-"

"NO, Quinn!" Rachel yelled then bum rushed her tossing her to the ground. _What the fuck! Shit that hurt, it was like getting hit by a line backer. She was fast!_ "Arrêtez-le!"

Quinn looked over Berry's shoulder she was under her completely Rachel had laid her on the ground and covered her body… protecting her from…Oh god there where five very angry feral looking Doberman looking like they wanted a Quinnie snack. "Pas de mal." she said weakly.

"Daemyn, Karida, Avi, Mena, Zuna go!" They looked at their mistress with wounded expressions and their ears back as they quickly trotted into her office. "Pierce get them some water."

"Yes Captain." Brittany quickly jumped up. "San sit back down I'm fine. Rachel can't protect both of you at the same time."

"Sorry Fabray." Rachel rolled, yes rolled off Quinn like she was a bed or something then sprung to her feet and helped the blonde to her feet. "Didn't mean to hit you so hard, they're fast and over protective."

"I'll say." Santana muttered still staying off to the side to avoid a possible mauling from the Berry Cuddle fest monsters.

"Right Lopez, your flying again."

"You stepping down?" Santana frowned Rachel was the best they had, not that she

would admit it, but she could be honest with herself .

"No, Cynda I need you to follow everything that Lopez and I are going to do, your our new flyer."

"What?" Quinn muttered. "We don't have a routine that requires three flyers! Not to mention how difficult that is."

Rachel just raised a brow, Quinn gulped. "Right new routine. Let's go girls." Quinn clapped her hands and got into her position.

"Barnes and Hurley we need four mats. Pierce!" Brittany came running out of the office looking guilty.

"Captain."

"You and I have our own new routine, come lets see if you think that we can pull it off." Rachel motioned her over. She walked Santana thorough the complicated routine she wanted her and Cynda to learn, then quickly showed them how she wanted it to be done, she watched Santana do it a few times before nodding to her. She took Brittany outside with two mats and they worked on what Rachel came up with. Three hours later Rachel was happy with it enough to show it to coach to see what she had to say. They walked back in Rachel carrying the mats, much to Britt's irritation. "OK everyone let me see it real quick."

Rachel stood back and watched them run in from the left and the right four doing aerial cartwheels, four back hand springs, four front hand springs eight with round offs. Brittany just runs down the front and clears a perfect around the world about 6 feet off the ground. They go through the cheer, and the dance moves with out any issues they come the flying formations and they pretty tight considering. "Good ok take five I'll go get coach and we can run this through for her."

"Yes Captain." they said together and head to their bags of water.

Rachel grabs her coffee off her desk it's cold now and goes down with no issues she sneaks a peak in on her protective mutts and sees they are napping under her desk, smirking she heads to Sue's office down the hall. She knocked on the door. "Come in.'

"Hey, you got a minute I've wanted to run that routine by you before we call it for the night."

"Be right there." Sue looks up from her paper work. "You ok?"

"Just tired."

"That's a first." Sue muttered.

"I know right!" Rachel laughed and headed back to her squad she sat down next to Cynda and watching the girl she smiled and pulled her leg over her own and began massaging it for the freshman. "You'll need to learn new ways to stretch, as a flyer you will need to condition a few additional muscles."

"Oh that feels so much better thank you." Cynda replied in relieve then blushed when a moan slipped her lips that she was trying to hold back.

"Anytime, were a team have to watch out for one another" Rachel tapped the girls legs then got to her feet watching Coach approach.

* * *

Saturday January 1st, 2012

POV: Coach Sue

Location: WMHS Gym

Time: 11:57 am

"Ladies, lets run through this one more time for Coach. Do your routine as you have just ignore Brittany and I ok?"

"Yes Captain!"

Sue smirked behind her bull horn and watched the routine start as usual. Other then the Roundoffs that are new it was her routine, she likes the difference and uniqueness it brought. Then the others get into Cheer formation and here comes Brittany with Rachel standing on her shoulders, _Interesting, _until Sue finds herself caught off guard as Rachel launches herself off Brittan_y's _shoulders and perfects a perfect around the world at the same time that Britt clears a 6 foot one just as perfect. The blonde catches Rachel and puts her on the ground they do the cheer with the rest of the squad. Then this is where the major changes are performed. Santana and the redhead are doing perfectly in tuned basket toss, toe touches, bow and arrows, and scorpions.

Sue is impressed starts clapping until she see what the FUCK Rachel is doing in the back and she nearly has a heart attack. There is little Rachel Berry doing everything that Santana and red are with only Brittany , vs. the usual 5 people base for these type of stunts. It shows Brittany's amazing strength as many times she is only hold Berry's two feet with the palm of her hand, that is extended over her head. But is shows the determination, strength , fitness, and skill that Rachel is capable. No one would have been able to pull this off at high school level, let alone in 3 hours.

Then Sue nearly lost her breakfast. Brittany ran to the front where she then crouched down in position. Rachel came running behind her handspring, front walk over , back handspring right into Britt's already gather hands she launched her high into the hair at least 12 feet they do simultaneous around the worlds Britt lands first then Rachel in Britt' s raised arms she brings her down then launches Rachel back into the air she does a pike, toe touch, a back flip and lands in a single basket toss in Britt's arms.

Everyone in the Gym is speachless including Sue who is sitting somewhat slumped in the bleachers. Rachel and Britt are panting but smiling and laughing at one another as they hug it out.

Rachel peaks out from Brittany's arm. "Coach?"

"Give me a minute." Sue looks at her phone, glad she started recording the damn performance because she wasn't sure she would believe it without the proper proof later. "Hit the showers, Berry, Britt a word."

"How long have you been hiding this?" Sue questioned them.

"My apologies Coach, what have we been hiding?"

"Rachel, in three hours you and Britt put this together?" Sue demanded.

"Britt and I have been working together for years, there is a built in trust with us, could I have done this with anyone else, do I trust anyone as much as I do Britt? No and maybe because of that something amazing happened here today. I hope you liked it we worked very hard, Britt is amazing."

"I'm just the strength Rachel came up with the ideas."

"You helped couldn't have done it without you."

"We're gonna win, this is in the bag with this new routine." Sue whispered without thinking where she was she pulled both girls into her arms. "You guys are a great team."

"I've been telling them that for years!"

"Puckerman, what are you doing in my gym on a Saturday."

"Need to speak to your Captain coach."

Rachel looked up a Puckerman, shook her head and ran off to lock herself into her office.

"What did you do! " Sue demanded rounding on him."

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please review

Follow me on…

Tumblr … Twitter … Facebook

Next chapter coming soon

Love… Rainbows… and Zombies (eww)

Taylor

}|{


	5. Chapter Three

Not Afraid

Chapter Three

Not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

~ Marshall Mathers~

* * *

Saturday January 1st, 2012

POV: Puck

Location: WMHS

Time: 12:37 pm

She was going to be the death of him if Sue didn't kill him first. He watched the girl he had loved since grade school take off in any direction that wasn't his. It hurt, he knew that she loved him, but something had happened a few years ago that had changed her she was much more secretive now, still his best friend, still his partner in crime. But still very much just out of his grasp.

"Coach, can I wait out here for her?" he looked over at her as she watched him closely, there was a bit of understanding in her eyes that he didn't even know how to begin to understand.

"You can wait but she had the hell hounds with her." Sue warned nodded to Brittany who was still there . "Brittany, tell Berry I'm leaving and she is to lock up."

"On it Coach." Brittany waited until Sue rounded the corner before she pulled him into her arms. "It's going to be ok Puck, she'll come around."

"I'm not so sure Britt." Puck hugged the girl. "That was a pretty cool routine I only caught the end but it was epic."

"The amazingness that is Berry." Brittany laughed. "I have to hit the showers. I'll talk to her and send her out to you.

"Thanks." Puck nodded at her as she left, he ignored the few girls that come out of the locker room who sent flirty looks his way. He wasn't even able to keep up the façade of his bad boy ways. When Q and San came out and sat down next to him both nudging his shoulder in some silent communication of understanding and support he just let out a sigh of disbelieve "She took off out another exit didn't she?"

"No she's in there with Britt, they kicked everyone else out." Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Brittany was pretty upset."

Noah nodded. Then with an idea he put a smirk on his face and headed over to Rachel's office door and let out a low whistle laughing when all four Dobermans came to the door looking at him. "Hey guys want to go for a walk?" Puck frowned when they all sat down together at the line of the door and looked at him with the same head tilt. "Come on guys Rachel won't mind." he hunkered down next to them outside the door and reached out petting Mena, who had always been his favorite. But none of them budged. He should have known better Rachel wouldn't have allowed their training to be anything other then perfect.

"What are you doing? Why aren't they attacking you?" Quinn demanded as she came up to stand next to Puck.

"They don't attack." Puck laughed, then grimaced when Avi growled low in his throat when Quinn came into view. "Ok what did you do to Rachel?" Puck stood to his feet and looked at the shorter blonde with a look of anger.

"I didn't do anything." Quinn denied.

"Avi is the most protective of Rachel, and the calmest of them. That means that you must've upset him. Only way to upset him is an upset Rachel. So what did you do?"

Quinn looked away, rolling her eyes. "We may have had words."

Puck shook his head. "You need to be careful they are very protective of her, you're lucky."

Quinn nodded and looked at them. "Why aren't they leaving the room."

* * *

Saturday January 1st, 2012

POV: The Diva

Location: WMHS Rachel's office

Time: 1:21 pm

"Because they are trained to do as they are told, unlike some people. " Rachel muttered from the back of her office, where she had come back from her shower to see them trying to corrupt her babies.

"You left your favorite shirt and boots at my pace." Noah said leaning on the frame of the door.

"I'll live without them." Rachel muttered sitting in her chair.

"Seriously?"

"Fine I'll stop by later today, we can talk." Rachel smiled over at him with a fake weak smile.

"Don't hose me Princess. I don't know what's going on." he stayed out of the office one because she hadn't invited him in and two because well the dogs where still very much in place. "I don't know what happened Junior year that pulled us apart, I've done the best that I can to ignore it as you have wanted, but I can't anymore. You need to tell me., what is going on"

"Puck." Quinn whispered softly in denial. She and Santana sat

"What Quinn?"

"How long have you and Berry been together." she demanded.

"Never." Rachel said from her seat she didn't want to be here for their fucking heart to heart and she didn't want to have her own little chat with Puck either, but she was quite trapped.

"Rachel!"

"What we haven't ever been together Puck, your not going to lie to her with me sitting right here."

"You know damn well how I feel and how long I have felt that way. We both know that you feel the same fucking way. To me that means an actual label that you refuse to wear."

"W-why?" Quinn was so overwhelmed by the sadness that she was feeling. It was a feeling of loss. She didn't understand why she was upset, or why she felt as if she been lied to maliciously for years.

"Why what Fabray?" Rachel had enough of feeling this way she needed to get the hell out of here.

"Why did you both lie to us all these years? Why did you steal Finn away from me if you only wanted Puck! Why did he sleep with me if he loved you!" she sobbed in Santana's arms. No one was

"Karma." Rachel said mockingly then irritated that she was forced to deal with shit she didn't want to. Taking her bag over her shoulder she shoved her way between the three bigger teenagers that where blocking her way, she may have shoved them harder then she needed. Her dogs trailed behind her only to quickly getting in formation around the diva.

"Rachel!" she heard from behind her. Though she was relieved it wasn't Puck running after her she couldn't deal with the person that was coming after him either. She whistled and took off at top speed. She pulled into her driveway dogs hot on her heels. She located her father's in the Kitchen again.

"Dad, Daddy."

"Rachel! You're home! Would you like some lunch I was just about make something to eat."

"No thanks I'm going to be in the basement working on homework, I'll make myself something to eat later if I want it. I just want to be left alone, if that's ok."

"Are you ok honey?" Hiram looked up from his model airplane that he was working on.

"Just tired." Rachel smiled and kissed them both. "I don't want any company," she said opening the disguised door to the basement that was doubled pantry the doges padded down the stairs and she triple locked her doors. Rachel headed down the stairs blocking out her surroundings and headed to the pillow pallet on the floor she laid down and snuggled in with her babies, and cried herself to sleep. What a fucking punk, some badass she was.

* * *

Monday Morning January 3rd, 2012

POV: Rachel

Location: Berry Residence

Time: 7:55 am

Rachel strolled down her stairs and smiled in at her fathers. "Good morning Parentals." Her hair was double braids again down her back, she was wearing her signature rainbow ear cuff on her right ear. Her cheerio uniform was in perfect accord with her body.

"Such wit before 8 am." Hiram laughed, placing her toast in front of her

"A girl does try." she smiled and looked around the room. "Where is daddy?"

"He took your pups with him to drop off your car at the repair shop, they'll be walking home Dad says he wants to try some new walk dancing exercise." Hiram laughed.

"Ok, I can walk to school today." she smiled biting into the toast.

"I'd rather you didn't we are expecting snow later this afternoon. Just tank the tank."

"Really dad, must you." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'll take my bike."

"NO you won't you don't have your helmet, boots or jacket and did you hear what I said about the ice?"

"Fine." Rachel muttered putting her plate in the sink.

"You picked it out Rachel."

"Who lets a ten year old pick out a car ?"

"Fools obviously." Hiram said dryly looking at her over his coffee cup. "Dad and I have a few errands in town, going to get some groceries. Did you need anything while we are out?"

"Ah no not that I can think of. Make sure you're careful in the car."

"We will be walking, we're not as bad drivers as you make out you know."

"Says the fool." Rachel said cheekily as she giggles and heads out of the house into the second garage. She rolled her eyes at the pink car cover over the large suv. It wasn't a joke her father had asked her years ago what type of car she would like when she could drive, and she had said. _A black hummer with a gold star on the drivers side door, with Broadway Bound in pink lettering across the top of the winds. _That is exactly what was revealed when the cover was removed. Rolling her eyes she clicked the button to unlock the car she tossed her cheerios duffel into the back seat she walked around the back of the Hummer checking the towers, giving them a kick, she reached into the drivers side and popped her hood, wanting to make sure that the oil and the break fluid. Once she was satisfied that it was in sufficient maintenance she dropped the hood and got into the driver seat. She docket her ipod and clicked her Adele play list and cranked it up and belted out the hell out of some Rolling in the deep. _Fuck Jesse St. James._

She ignored the looks that she was given as she drove her baby down the road to the school. OK so maybe, thought the SUV was a bit much over the top and SO RACHEL. But it was still badass and it was still hers! She pulled into her designated spot laughing when Quinn pulled in next to her in a bit of shock as all three of the girls got out and looked at her through the tinted windows.

"Oi! Vacate that spot!" Santana demanded pounding on the window. "You're so in the wrong spot!"

Chuckling to herself she checked her makeup, straightened her uniform and popped open the door. "Santana, please refrain from yelling."

"Shit Berry when did you get a hummer?" Santana looked at the car with lust in her eyes.

"Years ago." Rachel smirked and reached into the back seat grabbed her bag and shut the door. "Good morning ladies, I'll see you around." she clicked the lock on her key fob and headed into the school.

"Rachie!" Britt pulled her to a stop and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry that, I overstepped. I love you guys you know?"

"I love you too Britt and I appreciate that you care enough to get involved, I really do." Rachel sighed. "It's complicated like every other piece of my life, and I have too many things going on to deal with it properly. I'm sorry for lashing out at you."

"It's ok, I really overstepped. But from now on lets not fight, mkay? Cause I really hate not being able to talk to you."

"Ok." Rachel smiled kissed Britt on her cheek and then headed off into the school. It was a typical Monday morning , at least for HBIC!Rachel. She made it to her locker in record time and got her books for class and then headed that way. She caught Kori head of the Skanks watching her, she raised an eyebrow at her, and smirked when the girl rolled her eyes and turned away from her.

"Rachel Berry, HBIC, is it true that you were moonlighting at a certain Jewish boys this New years rapping ?"

"Good morning Jacob." Rachel smiled her over the top diva smile into the camera and spoke into the microphone he held. "Yes as usual a Puckerman New Year bash was excellent, and were sorry for anyone who might have missed it."

"Madam Captain there is a rumor that you are yet again single. Tell us what are you looking in for a life partner?"

Rachel smirked looking at the camera. "The whole package. A warrior, who is pure of hear and soul, and resonates beauty in and out. Someone that I can bare my soul to and know that they will protect all my secrets."

"Not asking for much." he mocked.

"Yeah but they get all this, fair deal." Rachel laughed as she made the motioned of her body and spun around for the camera. "I'm kinds a big deal." she laughed. Leaving the people who where watching the interview, as she headed to her advanced Spanish class that Schuester was going to butcher.

* * *

Monday January 3rd, 2012

POV: Quinn

Location: WMHS Cafeteria

Time: Lunch

The blonde former HBIC marched into the café being flanked by Britt and San just like old times. On the other side of the cafeteria .Rachel!HBIC walked in exactly the same time. Flanked as well by Dave and Finn, and a handful of other people. The room became deathly quiet as the two girls narrowed their eyes at one another. Everyone watched Rachel say something quietly to Dave who nodded. Rachel strutted over to the middle of the cafeteria. "You got something to say Fabray?"

Quinn said nothing just looked at the students. She might have run this school until "baby gate". But Berry owned this school, not by fear or intimidation. But by loyalty, she had taken over Junior year in a blink of an eye, all of her dreams of Prom Queen, Head Cheerio, or ever getting out of Lima, Ohio went up in smoke. The fact that the girl deserved everything that she had received, had worked so hard for. Didn't overshadow that Rachel fucking Berry had everything that she wanted including the love of the man that she, Quinn had a child with, how do you come back from that. How do you battle an unstoppable force? You don't. You either lay down and let it roll over you, or you buck up go with the flow and stop resisting and pray that in the end your still standing.

"Nope nothing to declare Captain." she smiled a genuine smile nodded to the petite girl that seemed skeptical of the sudden change, then turned away and sat at her table with the rest of the Cheerios.

Quinn watched as Rachel walked over to line get into the back of the line, where had it been herself or Santana shit half the school they would abused the power. But nit the Paragon of Perfection. No she waited chatting with some nerd loser, they were happily engaging withone another.

"That hobbit would talk to a wall." Santana muttered. Quinn chuckled and nodded.

"So Lord Tubbington tried to eat Bailey's goldfish. I had to but him in singletary."

"Solitary Pierce." Rachel smirked and placed three salads down in front of the unholy trinity. Quinn rolled her eyes when there was a side of bacon, Santana has a side for extra tomatoes and cucumbers, and Brittany's had a bag almonds. "See you at practice ladies."

"So fricking charming." Santana scowled watching as Rachel took the rest of her tray to the table in the middle of the room.

Quinn noticed that she jumped right into her salad, with a hidden smirk gracing her lips as she muttered in Spanish, something about a hobbit.

"I love almonds!" Brittany said excitedly opening the package and popping a few into her mouth.

* * *

Monday January 3rd, 2012

POV: Sue

Location: WMHS Gym

Time: 1:15pm

"Come on! You think that's hard, try watching it!" Sue yelled into her bull horn Becky was clicking away on her tablet watching her current bid on Ebay. "How we doing Becky?"

"Still the highest bidder."

"Carry on!"

There was a loud ringing noise coming from the pyramid, "No phones!" Sue shouted into her megaphone. She was shocked when it was Rachel who jumped down off Brittany's shoulders and held up her finger. "Berry?"

"Be right back coach." she tapped her ear. "Berry." she stopped moving. "Daddy? I can't hear you... what?" "Are you ok? Dad your breaking up!" at this point she was screaming . "Hello?" there was nothing as the girl seemed to be doing but stare at her hand. "Call Dad!" she demanded. "OK, no I'm calm the connection is horrible I couldn't under…right doesn't matter, how long .. That isn't much of a notice, when did we…right, ok. Right of course I won't let you down."

"Rachel?" Sue felt her body go cold.

"Call mom, tell her its time." Rachel turned around. "Britt, you know what to do." she turned to Becky. "Can you get.."

"On it Captain." Becky took off to Rachel's office.

Sue picked up her phone. "Shel!"

"Sue why-"

"It's time, Rachel said so grab Rayne and Reese and as many as you can, you know the drill."

"Ok be safe." Shelby was very calm and disconnected the call.

"Rachel, how long?" Sue demanded.

"Less then Two hours before all is lost. Mom ok?"

"Better then I am right now."

Rachel nodded. "Coach I need you to get the faculty in here we need to get the student body in here and fast.."

"What the hell is going on Berry?" someone demanded, sounded like a confused Santana.

"Fucking Mayans had to be right." Sue muttered walking out of the gym. She met up with Schuester. "William you need to get Emma and all the kids you can get together as fast as you can to the gym, there isn't any time for questions. Please just hurry Berry is in there and will explain everything."

She watched him just watch her and she knew she didn't have any time to upfront explain further she just hoped that e would listen to her for once. She hit the PA system in the front office. "Mouth Breathers of McKinley listen up Everyone into the gym, this is not a drill this is not a joke leave everything behind and head that way."

"Sue what is the meaning of this!" Figgins demanded.

"Impromptu pep rally. Important info."

"Sue…"

"Berry 's idea." Sue through over her shoulder, she caught that those words alone relaxed the principal and shaking her head she left back down the hall. She was relieved to see the student body filing out into the corridor.

* * *

Monday January 3rd, 2012

POV: Puck

Location: WMHS Gym

Time: 1:21

Though Noah Puckerman prided himself on knowing that he was prepared for this day, that he had trained to be all that he could be. In the back of his mind he was always thought that maybe the Berry men where really just crazy conspiracy theorist.

_Its time everyone convene in the gym asap -Berry_ had been the text that he had gotten less then two minutes ago. He entered the gym noticing that she already had all the jocks and the cheerios on board.

"Noah." Rachel looked up at him. "I need you and Kori to head to the elementary school. Load as many kids as you can, without resistance you know where to met up."

"Beth is at daycare." he stated worried.

"I've already called them they are in lock down no one in or out, I spoke to Stacia directly they are in full lock down she will be fine, I am going to go and pick her up as soon as I have this squared away."

"OK." Noah nodded knowing that she could trust her. "I'm calling mom."

"Good I have Lopez call her father as they will be the first wave to be hit, he is working on organizing people together." Rachel looked around at the people filing in. Jacob walked up to her . "Jacob, glad to see you. Artie! Are you ready to get me hacked in?"

"Your good, we're ready as you are." Artie nodded, Jacob had his camera crew ready, Rachel looked around enjoying the quiet before the storm. Puck watched as Brittany came into the room dragging three large black Rachel size duffel bags, then set them at her feet.

"Rachel before I leave how are we on weapons?"

"Were light. I am going to send the football team to salvage everything we can bats weights, you know.'

"I'll get a few guys on that." Puck nodded and called over a few guys to send them on their mission.

He watched Rachel as she looked around one more time and nod to the camera man. She had the microphone in her hands, she was calm as a cucumber.

"and your live." Jacob said soflty.

"Good afternoon Lima, Ohio. Please excuse me for interrupting whatever you where just watching. My name is Rachel Berry I am a senior here at McKInley, I have been in contact with lead military scientist and have just been informed that a deadly virus has been discovered and is rapidly spreading. I have been informed that we have under two hours until our city is covered. " she let out a breath and smiled.

"Please do not panic, we have a plan that if executed perfectly will ensure your safety. I implore you all to go home from work pick up your children boared up your doors and remain inside and safe."

"If you choose this option please hang something green from your window so that we know that you are in there. Many of you will want to get in your cars and take off to a saver location. I understand your want to do that, but I do not recommend this action you will be stuck on the road and become sitting targets. Schools there will be students from the high school arriving with school buses please allow as many children onto these buses they're going to a safe predetermined location."

"Last there is an evacuation plan, we will get everyone out, who wants to be. Stay inside away from anyone that looks suspicious, if you run across a person affected by the virus smashing the brain or beheading is the best for survival. Now this broadcast will be aired for as long as we can. There will be contact info for further instructions please stay safe."

Rachel handed Jacob the microphone. "Ok Jacob and Artie I want you to take two buses to Main Square and get as many people as you can ok? No longer then 45 minutes we can't risk contamination after that."

"Got it Capt." Jacob grabbed a duffel bag then Artie 's wheelchair and left the room . Puck looked over to see Brittany carrying yet another 3 bags to Rachel., there where currently about 12 bags in the middle of the gym.

"Britt do you need help?" Puck muttered

"No this is it." She bit her lip. "Captain, Becky handed me my folder, are you sure that you want to pick people up from the hospital?"

"Yes load as many people as you can we have 45 minutes, you have the codes." Rachel nodded as she ripped off her cheer uniform and stood there in her spanks and bra. "You better suit up I don't want u out there without protective wear."

Brittany nodded. She too started stripping and pulled on the thick jeans that Rachel handed her and the tee shirt and the heavy jacket. Rachel pulled on a pair of dark overalls that where loose but provided places for weapons and pockets to carry ammo.

"Noah you need a jacket,"

"I've got my letterman." she nodded at him.

Pulling another of her infamous Rainbow Brite tees on and strapping on her overalla. She reached into a bag and handed him a shotgun and a bat. She handed Britt two hand guns her bow and arrows, then last a bat. "You both stay safe, here are your radios. As many as you can as fast as you can. Make sure you get our siblings even if that means pulling a gun Noah, I'm counting on you."

"Of course"

"Lopez! Fabray!" the two girls ran over. "I need you to put on a pair of jeans and a heavy jacket. You're going with Britt , San I need you at the hospital get as many as you can, but make sure you get Noah's mom and your Dad. You have under an hour to meet up at the base." Rachel turned to Quinn. "Your with me Fabray, don't worry were going to pick up Beth, ok?" Quinn nodded and zipped up her jeans. "Noah there is Kori update her and get going be safe." she gave him a hug, handed him a duffel and pushed him towards the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please review

Follow me on…

Tumblr … Twitter … Facebook

Next chapter coming soon

Love… Rainbows… and Zombies (eww)

Taylor

}|{


	6. Chapter Four

Not Afraid

Chapter Four

* * *

Not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

~ Marshall Mathers ~

* * *

Monday January 3rd, 2012

POV: Captain Rachel

Location: WMHS Gym

Time: 1:55 pm

Rachel watched her team take off in different directions she was sick to her stomach with worry and fear that something would go wrong and it would there where people who wouldn't believe her until it was too late, but she was going to do the beat that she could so prevent that.

"Ok I am going to make this as simple as possible. Be quite until I am finished, We have a virus outbreak, like the movies, I'm not kidding there will be zombies everywhere very soon. There will be transportation for everyone ones that want to go now can, we have buses getting ready now , if you rather not then please go home and stay inside and wait for us to come to you."

"Zombies? Rachel tell me this is a prank."

"It isn't Will and I really hope that you will believe me and drive one of the buses I'll need all the help that I can get at this moment and you trusting me on this would be great." Rachel smiled at Emma. "Emma I'll need you to help too if possible if you see Becky she will have a list of things that I have set up as tasks for you, including driving a bus."

Emma's eyes went wider if possible, but she nodded. "Gleeks!" Rachel smiled when they all rushed over. "What I need you to do is get your families to meet at this address, then I need you all to handle the communications at the base for me. Please just go straight to this address tell them I sent you and let them know that your communications, can I count on you?" they nodded and she smiled at them. "Ok go see Becky she has your check lists. No more then 45 minutes." Rachel handed them each a bat just in case from one of her bags.

"Ok, come on Fabray your with me." Rachel leaned into the bag and handed Quinn a shotgun, and a bat.

"Is this the reason that coach made us learn how to shoot?" Quinn demanded

Rachel laughed. "What competition board would allow cheerleaders to use firearms in a routine." Rachel picked up the bag with a gold star on it and began loading up her own weapons she places her two handmade and personally shortened katana swords in their seethes' onto her back making sure that she is able reach them with out issue, she readjusted the left one, moved to then quickly tightened her two thigh holders that held her two Fn Five-seveN with suppressors.

She looked one last time at the crowd. She went over to the Coach . "I'm heading out, I'll see you in an hour. Make sure that this place is locked up tight before you leave. No excuses." Rachel said firmly.

"Yes Captain." Sue nodded before she pulled Rachel into a fierce hug. "You be careful and take care of Fabray."

"Will do, the rest of the duffels are full of bats hand them out carefully will ya? " Rachel smirked then went to the door a very quite Quinn following behind her. "I have to stop at my house first, make sure my dads are at the base, get the dogs and my supplies."

"Ok."

Rachel got into her hummer after unlocking it, now noticing how empty the rear of the hummer looked without all the large duffel bags, reminded that everything happens for a reason, for once she was so thankful for her father's inability to drive.

Quinn slipped into the car silently and put on her seat belt. The brunette watched the other girl carefully, noticing how pale she was. She reached into her duffel and pulled out two bottles of water and a granola bar. "Here eat this, I can't have you passing out on me."

"I'm fine, just worried about Beth and my mom"

"Yes of course, she is perfectly save, the facility has additional protection, Puck and I made sure of that when Beth began going. Your mom was at the hospital, Brittany will not leave her behind."

"Thank you." Quinn whispered a tear falling down her face. "I don't know what is going on or how you knew this would happen, but I know that if anyone could plan a how to survive a zombie attack it would be you."

Rachel smirked. "How flattering."

They arrived at Rachel's without incident there where a few people who where hurrying home rushing to get into their houses sending a nod of thanks her way. Seems at least there was one thing about being labeled as crazy, sometimes people at least in her own neighborhood took her seriously.

She pulled her the hummer in backwards in front of the fourth bay garage. She clicked the gate to her house so that the fence was completely closed and they where safe before popping the last bay door.

She led the way into the house calling out a greeting. No one answered but the dogs came running.

"Crap I forgot about them." Quinn muttered.

"It's ok, they won't hurt you we've talked about it right guys?" the dogs looked at Quinn with a pointed look then sat down as if nothing was wrong. "We're going for a ride, get your beds and leashes." the dogs trotted off. "Fabray there is a duffel in the laundry room could you get that and fill it with all the non perishable food you can find in the pantry. We have 20 minutes, I'll be upstairs gathering a few last minute things, ok.'

"Ok."

Rachel ran upstairs grabbing all the things that she thought she would need, she grabbed her computer and her bathroom emergency kit. She did the same in her fathers room just in case they missed something. She met Quinn back in the kitchen who had indeed filled her duffel. The dogs where lines up at the door there beds clutched in their teeth, and their leashes on the floor in a pile. Quinn stared at them in disbelieve.

Rachel walked out to the garage and placed her bag onto the ground along with the duffel of food that Quinn had located. Rachel opened the enclosed trailer that was in the garage shoving the duffels, the dog beds then the 5 bags of dog food that she had in the garage. She shut and pad locked the door she went around to the back and opened it smiling as all four doors hopped in and then laid down settling.

"How in the hell did you train them to do all this?"

"I googled training ideas, and worked at it." Rachel smirked. "Ready? Where running out of time." Quinn nodded and they worked together to hitch the trailed to the Hummer, then they hopped into the SUV and buckled up.

They stopped outside the Berry Patch daycare, "Stay here for a second I just want to make sure that we're ok here." Rachel got out of the car, the streets where pretty busy people oblivious of what was going on or no caring going on about their everyday. Wanting to warn them, but wanting to make sure that she took care of the people who trusted her to take care of her was important and took priority.

Rachel motioned for Quinn to follow her and they headed to the daycare.

"How are we getting in?" Quinn asked looking in the locked down facility. Rachel reached for a half hidden box lifted the lid and revealed a thumb print mechanism. The gate moved to open in front of them rolling up so that she where able to get into the middle room. Rachel clicked another button that lowered the gate again. Once they where closed in Rachel knocked the door. The door was opened minutes later with to reveal a woman with a child on her hip.

"Momma!" the child reached for Rachel. "I miss you!"

"Hi baby Momma missed her baby too," Rachel took the baby into her arms and kissed her fiercely.

"Rachel I tell you that little girl," she shook her head at them two of them. "She kept telling me that you where here and to open the door."

"Gigi, what momma say…" Rachel groaned.

"That it's not nice to be bossy." the girl said softly looking at Rachel with big brown eyes.

"That's right. Have you been a good girl? Where is Beth, did you guys get to play today?"

"Beth's my best friend momma." the little girl peeked at the girl behind Rachel. "Hello, I'm Gianna Berry it's nice to meet you."

Quinn too shocked to speak choked and coughed. "Argh."

"This is Miss Quinn, baby, she's Beth's mommy."

"Oh that's lovely." Gianna smiled. "Are we going home soon, I miss grandpa L and grandpa H."

Quinn finally unable to say anything else walked over to where Beth was yelling for her from her high chair.

"She doesn't say much." Gianna muttered looking over Rachel's shoulder at Quinn as Quinn pulled Beth into her arms.

"I think that its more that you and momma do so much talking that most people feel speechless baby." Rachel snuggled the girl. "Honey can you get your bag ready? Maybe Beth's too ? I need to talk to Stacia for a moment."

"Yes momma." Rachel waited until she was out of ear shot. Then shot Stacia a look.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok, freaking out a bit," Stacia shrugged her shoulders. " I believe you, but still I'm freaking out."

"Who wouldn't. Did you call the parents?" Rachel said watching the older kids eyes her odd appearance.

"I did, I only had the one issue with Dr. Sullivan but I don't care if you say we're more safe with you then where going. I only have 15 kids they can all fit in one van, plus two members of staff."

"OK.' Rachel smiled leaning off the wall again. "Lets get the infants in carseats, if you can get the bags set by the door I'll load them into a van and get the van to the door to avoid any potential issues. "

Stacia nodded. "I have three babies, six toddlers and six preschoolers." Stacia looked around. "I have three pack and plays so the babies are set we can grab some sleep mats for the rest."

"Momma Bear to Rainbow Brite." Rachel's walkie squeaked.

"Go for Rainbow Brite."

"Three buses of Carmel at base, some activity reported on campus we made it out before pandemonium, over"

"Glad to hear, Momma Bear. Picking up Baby Star then heading to base, have supplies and my other 5 babies, eta should be within 20 minutes, sit tight ,over."

"Copy over."

"Rainbow Brite to Ducky status check."

"Two buses full, no activity as of yet. More population from the hospital in route in own transportation. We have Momma Yaley and Dr Snix, eta 5 minutes to base. Over."

"Good job Ducky, good job Snix. Over " Rachel smiled at the preschoolers that where watching her with big eyes. "Rainbow Brite to Jshark status check."

"Switzerland took down a teacher, we have two busses bursting and another 3 in route behind. No activity as of yet. Eta 10 minutes. Over"

"We will discuss situational SOP at base, glad to hear current status, job well done. Over."

"Rainbow Brite to JBI status check." there was silence. "Rainbow Brite to Wheels status check." the silence was terrible "Team silver status report! Over"

"Under attack, Captain, Radio silence." Jacobs voice whispered back. Rachel clear across town felt helpless. "JBI to Rainbow Brite" Jacob came back a long four minutes later. "In the clear, the two buses full now. Over."

"Wheels? Now many causalities? Over"

"Wheels ok radio DOA. Six lost, situation handled heading to base now 11 minutes eta. Over."

"Good, well done see you back at base team silver. Over." Rachel placed her head on the wall and berated herself. She should have checked the fucking radios before she sent out her people with them. "Rainbow Brite to Red Devil status report."

"10 WMHS bus full in route no activity. Over."

"Good. Keep communication open, please update as you reach the base. Over."

Stacia looked at the young mother in front of her, she didn't know how Rachel managed as well as she did, without the added stress of a child. But there it was the world functioned because people where different and lucky for them there where Rachel Berry's in the world. "Ok Rachel we should have everything ready. I've given the parents the address that we'll be at."

"Ok let me go load the van, where going to do this in a very rushed organized manner. I'm going to take everything out it in the middle room them you'll close this door, then I'll open the other one and load the car NO matter what if I'm not back in 6 minutes do not open that door . Radio for Puck to come and pick you guys, you promise me?"

Stacia swallowed but nodded her agreement, handing Rachel the van keys. "Yes I promise." Rachel handed over her walkie /

Rachel nodded and made quick work of filling the middle room then closed the door and locked it. She opened the second door and headed to the van two pack and plays in one hand another slung over her shoulder her gun in her hand and at the ready. She was making the last trip when she saw the Zombie woman stumbling towards the building, there were a few others scattered about, just milling about. Taking a deep breath she raised her gun and shot the woman that she recognized from the bank, she shot without hesitation or regret and the woman fell to the ground.

She turned around as another Zombie popped up from behind the van she hit him with another bullet in between his eyes his blood splattered on her and as a vegan it was a bit traumatizing.

She hopped in the van and drove it so close to the door that she scraped the paint there wasn't anyplace for a zombie to get in though so she just decided to be happy with what she did have. She climbed into the back of the van and slipped through the cargo side door and entered the middle room. She knocked on the door and when it opened she started putting the babies and their carseats into seatbelts. The toddlers and their boosters where next then the last six preschoolers. Stacia hopped into the front seat along with her 10 year old daughter and they took off to the base.

That left Rachel, Gianna, Beth, Quinn and the two employees who where taking their own cars to the base.

"Gigi come here baby." Rachel pulled her daughter into her arms and tucked her snugly into the bib of her overalls like a poor mans Snugli . Quinn had Beth in her arms the shotgun useless at the moment. "Quinn, let me hold Beth you can't hold her and shoot at the same time. I'll protect her I promise."

Quinn seemed to have an internal battle with her self, but the outcome of the battle was both the little girls being squashed into Rachel's overalls and having them rest there heads are her well endowed chest. "That's kinds cute."

Rachel smirked and headed to the door again, are you guys ready? the two middle aged women nodded. "You run straight to the car get in and go to the address we gave you, we'll be right behind you. Ok on three. Little ladies I want you to keep your eyes closed and to sing."

Gianna instantly closed her eyes and began belting out "This little light of mine." Rachel grinned and was the first out the door, she knew that this was a different situation because now there were 10 zombies and there where more coming. "Keep singing baby, eyes closed Momma loves you." Rachel handed Quinn her pistols not wanting her to use the loud shotgun where there where so many Zombies walking around. She slipped her blades out and ran forward slicing the first Zombies head clear off. The next was slightly more difficult because he was as tall as Finn. But Rachel just sliced his legs until he hit the ground and then lopped off his head. Quinn hit the next two with bullets in their brains.

"Momma guns are bad." Gigi said loudly.

"Sing baby, eyes closed." Rachel caught sight of her dogs going berserk in the hummer trying to get out to protect her. This could be bad. "This little light of mine." Rachel chopped the arm off the zombie trying to eat Quinn. "I'm gonna let it shine." stepping closer she kicked the Zombie to the ground from behind and then happily decapitated her. "This little light of mine. I'm gonna let it shine. Let it shine. Let it shine. Let it shine.." She hacked through the last zombie on the way to the car shoved the women in and hustled back to the Hummer. "This little light of mine. I'm gonna let it shine. Let it shine. Let it shine. Let it shine.." She tossed the keys to Quinn and hopped into the back seat singing to the girls. She cleaned the blades on a baby wipe out of Gianna's baby bag and slid them back into the seethes on her back. "This little light of mine. I'm gonna let it shine."

"Se détendre" Rachel whispered to the dogs. Beth had fallen asleep, and Gigi was happily humming still from her position in the overalls. "Rainbow Brite to Base. Over."

"Go ahead Rainbow Brite. Over"

"In route, a bit of activity no causalities. Est 10 minutes. Over." she called into her walkie and leaned back into her seat.

"See you then. Over."

Rachel looked up to catch Quinn looking at her through the rearview. "We can talk later ok?"

"Ok, Rachel… I guess the only thing that I can say is sorry, there is obviously more then I knew going on , and I'm sorry that I never took the time to.."

"Don't Quinn. That is what I wanted, if I really wanted to open up and let you in after junior year I would have kept trying, I choose to close myself off."

"Yeah, I get it." her eyes shifted to Gianna. Rachel kissed the top of her daughters head and leaned back into the seat. Thinking about the nightmare that would greet her when they got to the base. "Hey Rachel where exactly is base."

"Oh sorry Quinn, " she let out a chuckle. "The base is the mall."

"Lima Mall?"

"Yes, we figured that would be the best place to hold large numbers of people, it's been upgraded to an official shelter, unbeknownst to the public, and we had hurricane 200 miles per hour winds grade shutters installed over the windows and doors."

"Wow, ok then. What shall I do when we get there?"

"Go to the back loading doc, I don't want to be sitting ducks, well drive in and park in the underground parking lot, there shouldn't be any issues I have a team of shooters on the roof to have any zombies out."

"You have a team?" Quinn squeaked.

"Yeah, long story sorry. Maybe later?" Rachel looked out the window of the Hummer there where a few zombies that she could see in the distance, but she wasn't going to risk the life of her daughter ,Beth or even Quinn Fabray to kill them.

* * *

Monday January 3rd, 2012

POV: Brittany

Location: Lima Mall-parking garage

Time: 2:47 pm

The blonde looked around her what a mess. There where easily 20 busses parked in the underground room. There where kids running around, people where yelling, there where others that were crying. She had her own siblings that where trailing after her. She walked up to where the Gleeks stood, looking confused as all hell.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "This shouldn't be happening, Rachel had this all worked out what is the hold up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this is Rachel Berry, she had this all planned! Did you all get a checklist from Becky? Has everyone read them over?" no one would look at her eyes and she rolled her eyes and groaned. "Rachel is going to be pissed, we have to get this straightened out now." she grabbed Santana's has motioned Puck over then Artie as she headed to Becky. "Becks, do you have a copy of the entire base checklist and plans?"

"Of course." Becky smiled at her. "I was just going to ask coach for her to get everyone's attention. Rachel has a power point that Artie is getting ready to present."

"Thank fuck, God bless Berry." Santana muttered in all honestly, very thankful that Berry had cared enough to make all this possible. Brittany smiled at her best friend glad that at last people were finally getting how special Rachel was. She took the large binder that Becky handed her and smiled at how detailed and color coded it was. She skimmed through it again. According to Rachel's plan there should be 8 tables set up . Zone A: Orange, Zone B: Green, Zone C: Blue, Zone D: Purple, and Zone: E Red. Sears, Forever 21 and Jc Pennys"

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Sue's voice ran out over the crowd and most people shut up, Sue was well known for her reputation in small town Lima, OH . "Good thanks. Now we have a presentation for you all to watch, this will give you instructions on how the Base will run, how we are sorted where we will be staying and what role you will play in this survival camp. There will be rules and everyone pulls there own weight if not, well there is always trying to make it on your own. " Sue stepped out of the way of the projector, now you where able to see "Thank You for coming, we're glad you made it this far! Humans = 1 Zombies =0 behind her . Brittany notices that the parking lost has many projections around so that many people can see them. Rachel Berry is nothing if not thorough.

* * *

Monday January 3rd, 2012

POV: Santana

Location: Lima Mall-parking garage

Time: 2:52 pm

Santana looked away from the blonde that was holding her hand and looked into one of the many projectors on the wall. Just as Rachel Berry's voice filled the room from the speakers. "Hello everyone, we're so happy you're here! Please remain calm everything will be ok, look how far we have come already. We would like for this transition move a quickly as possible, with no issues. As you can see from the picture on the screen the mall is broken into five sections. A, B, C, D, E.

Zone A is for families larger then 3 but smaller then 5 with children under the age of 10. Zone B is for families larger then 5 with children under the age of 10.

Section C is for families with children over the age of 10 and the elderly. If you fit into those categories that is the table that you will need to go to. You will see the tables located near the entrance to the mall. "

"No, please don't move in that direction just yet." Santana watched the screen as it changed to show the larger chain stores.

"All the single men will be stationed in the Sears store. All the single women will be stationed in the Forever 21 location. Single parents with children will be stationed at JC Pennys. "

"For the single students with out parents located at this time please see Shelby and Coach Sue at the pink table closest to the door."

"When you've check into your table you will be handed a packet you must fill out the packet to the best of your ability and with honesty by providing this information we will be able to run this base smoothly. Once you have been registered and receive entrance you will be directed to sit inside the common area of the mall so that we can sort supplies, and sleeping arrangements. Thank you for your time, please line up to the tables of your zones." The screened stayed up with a shortened notes of what section/zone people needed to be signed up for.

"Crap, this is complicated." Santana muttered. She looked over at Britt who was lost in a large binder that was thicker then her thigh.

"Not really Captain has everything mapped out, and well organized." Brittany smiled.

"I bet, anyway you can leaf through that and tell me where I need to be?" Santana laughed.

"Actually I can." the blonde grinned. "You're part of the elite your in section D, and so am I lets go get Puck and sign in."

"What the hell is the Elite?" Santana muttered placing her bat over her shoulder following after the tall blonde, whistled to get Puck's attention, he nodded and headed in their direction.

"It means that Rachel thinks you have potential and she is going to train you."

"Train for what?"

"I don't know, yet. But it's going to be epic!" Brittany smiled and then headed off to the table with the purple table cloth.

"Hello Britts!"

"Hello Dr. and Dr. Berry." Brittany smiled at them.

"And Santana, correct?" Hiram Berry asked smiling at the Latina.

"Yes Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." Santana smiled, confused as to how the men knew her.

"Ok first things first. May I have your right index finger please." Santana did as asked and there was a little pinch and then blood welled up on her finger. "If you will please press that droplet of blood , right here." He indicated to a compact test looking thing. "This tests your blood to make sure that you are not infected and it also registers your blood type, incase there is ever an issue for a blood transfusion. " he smiled. Hiram indicated a small black box. "Place your right thumb into that screen." Santana did "In order to get into some restricted areas a thumb scans is required." he clicked on a few buttons on his computer. "Perfect." He pulled open a drawer from under the table and came back with what looked like a hotel room key. "How many members are there in your family?"

"Three Sir."

"That would be you, your father Dr. Hector Lopez, and your brother Roco?"

"Yes Sir."

"Lovely. According to our records they have already been tested. Your in Zone D top floor, look for room D203. Here is your package of things that you'll need including the extra card keys to get into your room for you other family members. There will be an elite meeting at 7pm tonight in the command center, you will also see that there is a questionnaire and map in the package. I would recommend going on in. The Elite is not subject to the waiting period, please fill out the questionnaire before the meeting and have that ready. Other then that collect your family members and acquaint yourself with the Base. If you have any questions Britt or Noah can help you."

Santana took the package and smiled dazed at the man, "Thank you for everything sir." she moved over to allow Puck to receive his room assignment and package. His was thicker then hers but it seemed that Rachel had made sure that their families things where also included, at least they could avoid the long lines. She pulled out her cell phone and tapped out a message to her dad and her bother to meet her at the entrance to the mall that she had everything they needed.

"All set?" Puck asked as they headed in the direction of the entrance. Santana looked up at him and nodded. "Good. In your package you will find a purple wrist band you need to put it on, can't get in without one." he reached for her bracelet and helped her put it on her writs. "I think they are temporary, we'll have badges at the final base.'"

"Final Base?"

"Berry Base in Colorado. We can't move yet it will take some organization, and the roads are too bad," he smiled and then tapped her shoulder. "Don't worry we'll get to everything , and sort it out and have everything explained. Right now lets just get our families settled.

"Mija?" Hector Lopez stepped from the crowd his dark complexion a dark contrast to his white doctor coat. He had a shoulder on his thirteen year old son

"I have us checked in, were in the D section and we're to wear these purple bands I have a key card to get into our 'room' ." she smiles at them.

"We're sharing a room Santana our families are grouped together." Britt smiled when she noticed the room number on Santana's paperwork.

"Thank god." Santana muttered smirking at the triplets who had wrapped themselves around Britt.

Once they where reconnected with the rest of the Puckerman clan they all head to the door. The woman posted at the door smirked at Puck waving them past, doing the same with Brittany as they seemed to be familiar with her.

"Name?" she said sternly, noticing their purple bands. Apparently there was a guest list, Fuck…this was Karma.

"Dr. Lopez and family." Hector said showing his purple band and taking the packet that Santana was holding.

"Lopez? I've got a Santana Lopez." she admitted looking at Santana with a smirk. "Your Lopez?"

"I am." Santana arched a brow, clearly hearing the challenge that was behind the question.

"Interesting," was all she said as she waived her badge clipped to her him and let them past in. "The food court is off limits for the time being."

"Thanks Janie." Puck ushered his younger brother and sister then placed a hand on his mother's back and led them to the escalators. "Ok guys where in D201."

"Noah have you heard from Rachel, or Quinn?" Debbie asked holding her two younger children's hands.

"I heard that they made it to the daycare and that the we're heading here." Puck smiled at his mom, take a right here."

Santana looked around the mall and realized that though it looked similar to the mall she had been to many times since she was a child it was indeed different. The names where still on the windows but every window now had a colored piece of paper , the according to the zone color and the number of the room. They arrived to D203 it was the old Journey's store, the room next to them D202 had been a Journey's Kids and Puck's room used to my Jos A Bank. But it appears someone had taken the time to move all the inventory and stock off the floor and place them in a storage room that Santana could see through the glass.

"Ok. We take the card an run it through this card reader." Britt pulled out her card, showing everyone how to go about opening the door. A light showed and allowed them into the room.

"What happened if and when we lose power?" Hector asked, in concern

"These are solar powered with a two week battery backup." Britt smiled and opened the doors and held them letting everyone walk in.

"Do we get blankets Britt?"

"Do you think that Rachel wouldn't have blankets for you Bailey?" Britt smiled. "OK so I have only seen this work once so give me a second it's been a while since Rachel showed me. She went to the wall and placed her foot on the bottom and pushed. A Murphy bed quickly started to fall from the wall.

"Neat." Barney Brittany 's little brother high five'd his sister.

"So there are 6 beds in this room, we'll make sleeping arrangements there should be a small bathroom in the back and we should be able to locate some type of closets or something to put our clothing or possessions.

"Mom and I will take one of the front beds." Mr. Pierce smiled point to one of the beds.

"Roco and I can also share a front bed." Hector pointed to another.

"Britt and I can share a bed, they might need to put someone else in here. We should make as much room as possible and then let someone know that we have an extra bed for two people."

"Sounds good." Brittany smiled and started to pull the rest of the beds down. When that was finished she went to the storage room and came back with a few board games and what looked like a hand held video game that she handed to Roco. Santana sat on the middle bed on the right side of the room. "we should Rest now until they announce what we should do next.

Santana nodded laid back on the pillows that where tightly tucked under the blankets. "I could take a nap." she agreed before she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I am going with the look of the Woodland mall (Texas), I know that they don't have a two story mall in Lima, OH…but for the story it's a very large two story mall, but a lot less windows! There is a website if you want a visual.

Thanks for reading

Please review

Follow me on…

Tumblr … Twitter … Facebook

Next chapter coming soon Updates planned on Wednesdays.

Love… Rainbows… and Zombies (eww)

Taylor

}|{


	7. Chapter Five

Not Afraid

Chapter Five

Not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

~ Marshall Mathers

**Reviews Responses:**

**jhyena aj jax**: That is one of the mysteries of the fic, Gianna's father is part of the secrets that Rachel is keeping.

**conventgirlvampire****: **Thanks for your support. Yes there will be some Faberrittana at some point, but for a HEA? I'm not sure. For the characterization, yeah I see where you're coming with about it being light, but that is due to the secrets of the plot, so sorry…I'll try to do better, but be sneaky about it.

* * *

**Special thanks **

_To all that reviewed so far! _

123a45e, applebox123, YourInnate, MovieNerd

I haven't had any deleted scenes just yet, but when I do I'll remember to send them to you!

Thanks for reviewing !

Taylor

* * *

Monday January 3rd, 2012

POV: Rachel

Location: Base

Time: 3:24

Rachel stepped out of the back of the Hummer when they pulled on the other side of a Carmel High school bus. Gianna and Beth were awake and were giggling in her overalls still.

"I can take her now, I imagine having two in there is uncomfortable and she must be heavy," Quinn said as she handed the diva the keys.

"She isn't heavy.' Rachel smiled and released the strap on the side that Beth was on and handed her to Quinn. She locked the strap back into place and adjusted Gianna so that she was more comfortable. Clicking on her walking "Rainbow Brite to base ,"

"Go ahead Rainbow Brite,"

"Send Clarke, Reyes, Nelson and Buckley to the garage to assist in a unload of a daycare van. Over"

"Yes Captain," Rachel lowered the volume of her radio and clipped it to one of the many overall pockets. She headed over to the back of the hummer and let out the dogs, handing them there beds tucking their leashes into her back pocket. Once all five dogs popped out she shut the hummer door and clicked the lock button on the fob.

She went to the trailer and opened it back up. She pulled out a item that once unfolded revealed a large wagon. Quinn watched as Rachel made quick work of grabbing some bags from inside the trailer, two pack and plays a box of toys. A bag that made enough noise for Quinn to realize that they must be weapons. Five dog bowls and a huge bag of dog food, and a small bag that made squeaky noises then added the dogs beds on the top. "OK all set,"

"OK so what do I do?" Quinn looked at her with large eyes as they came around the corner and saw the large lines.

"Calm down, call your mom and Charlie and tell them to meet you at the Zone D table," Rachel adjusted Gianna from where she has slipped a little took hold of the wagon and made her way around the crowd to the table where he father's faces lit up with happiness.

"Honey!" they both squealed a little and ran out from the table to give her a huge Berry hug kissing her then Gianna. "Hi baby,"

"Hi Grampa L, I missed you this weekend,"

"We missed you too , glad you're here baby,"

"Me too. Grampa H no tears momma and me are ok, and we brought friends," Gianna pointed to Quinn and Beth.

"Quinn and Beth Fabray I presume?" Hiram said with a smile.

"Hello sir, yes I'm Quinn and this is Beth," Quinn smiled softly when she looked at her daughter who was slapping at Quinn's cheeks and giggling at the sound.

"Quinine?"

"Mom! Oh I'm so glad you and Charlie are ok," Quinn wrapped them in a quick hug. "Mom this is Rachel, my cheer captain, this is Gianna Beth's best friend, and Rachel fathers."

Rachel stepped forward. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Fabray, and you too Charlie. These are my fathers Leroy and Hiram,"

"A pleasure to meet you all," Judy snuck a glace at the little girl who was peaking out of the petite girls overalls. She smiled and waved a hand at the little girl, who in turn let out a loud musical giggle.

Rachel smiled and kissed the girl. "Charlie and Quinn need to be fingerprinted,"

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you left very overly detailed notes that we've had no trouble following in your absence. This is one of the few tasks that you left for us, can you please allow us to be helpful"

"Yes Daddy, I'm sorry," she smirked.

"You are not momma, your fibbing," Gianna called out from her hiding place.

"Gianna Alessandra Berry! You little tattletale," Rachel laughed tickling her little girl.

"Mommy lies are deplorable, you say so all the time," Gianna said between squeals. Rachel ignored the gasp that had come from the Fabray women, Gianna's speech and comprehension skills usually were received with bafflement.

"Yes dear you're correct Momma does say that, shall I be in a time out?" Rachel pondered.

"We can forgive you, if you'll try your very best not to do it again," Gianna said with a fierceness that she knew she , herself wore on may occasions.

"I'll do my very best, I promise," Rachel replied with a serious face.

"Ok then, no time out and kisses instead," she reached up and planted a kiss on Rachel's cheek.

"Thank you baby, your kisses make everything better," Rachel locked the wagon handle into place and walked around the table to grab her own package, ignoring the slapping of her fathers hands. "Dad stop, I'm just getting mine, I want to put the new collars on the dogs."

"Oh for the love of Barbara," Hiram mutters and throws his hands up in the air and goes back to checking Beth's blood, who begins to cry in her mothers arms. Quinn rocked her kissing her softly on the head humming to her, an old family lullaby.

Gianna peeked out from her hiding spot. Looking a t Quinn with a smile. "Toora, loora, loora … Toora, loora, li …Toora, loora, loora…Hush, now, don't you cry …Ah, Toora, loora, loora…Toora, loora, li …Toora, loora, loora.. It's an Irish lullaby," The little young diva in training sang along to Quinn's humming. "Momma you too, Beth likes your singing,"

Rachel nodded and sang the second verse

"Over in Killarney, many years agoMy mother sang this song to me in tones so sweet and lowJust a simple little ditty in her good old Irish wayAnd I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day"

They sang the last chorus together, Beth had stopped crying, Judy had started. Quinn was baffled and her dogs where trying to figure out what was going on. _Poor pumpkins._

"So your _**that Rachel**_, huh?" Charlie said with a raised brow and a smirk.

Judy not sure what to say slapped her daughter slightly. "That's amazing, I've never heard that sung better, wow how old is she?"

"She turned two in November,"

"Nana Sue!" Gianna reached for her.

"Hey baby star I'd know that voice anywhere!"

"Where is Nana ChelB ?" the little girl looked around.

"She's at our table, would you like to come and say hello?" the little girl nodded. "Berry good to see you made it, Q everything ok?"

"Yes coach," Quinn nodded looking back and fourth between Rachel and Sue.

"Sue, did you get your packets yet? And let me put her wrist band on before you take off with her."

"Oh for Christ sak.," she stopped when little Gianna's hands covered her mouth.

"Not nice Nana Sue, Nana ChelB is always watching remember! " she said seriously. "She'll cut you off," Coach Sue Sylvester was reduced to blushing as a mini Rachel and an even mini-er of Shelby had her wrapped around her finger and firmly in place.

"Yeah Sue, not nice," Leroy laughed out loud, then slapped a hand over his own mouth. With the other he handed Sue her and Shelby's packet.

"Momma, Grandpa L ate your last raspberry cookie, and then he gave me real ice cream," Gianna told on him quickly for not being nice to her Nana Sue.

"Daddy!" Rachel shrieked in annoyance, giving her father an evil glare.

"Where in the middle of Zombie warfare, I don't think who ate a cookie is relevant," Leroy pointed out handing Charlie her packet. "Rachel will show you guys upstairs and where you'll be, she likes to micro manage,"

"Cookie Crook," Rachel grumbled taking the wagon handle and puling it and the dogs off to the side.

Sue laughed. "I'm taking Gigi to see Shel, Rayne and Reese are driving her nuts this will be a nice distraction," Sue said juggling the packets I her hand and instead placing them up her free arm as she held Gianna.

"I can take them with me for a little for awhile, while I get the room situated," Rachel offered as she swapped Daemyn collar replacing the black one with the purple one with his name written in gold and a gold star name tag.

"Stop by before you go up we'll see what Shel says. We'll be here at least another hour with this crowd," Sue pursed her lips in thought.

"OK, looks good though you guys did a great job," Rachel glanced up talking about the color between her teeth.

"There were all these deeply detailed instructions and power point presentations, who could go wrong," Leroy deadpanned.

"Fresh," Rachel bit out between her teeth as she tightened Mena's new collar. "Hurry up I'm almost done, Dad," Hiram was in the middle of explaining the card reader and the wrist bands , he stopped dramatically mid sentence and rolled his eyes, then continued.

She made quick work of Karida and Avi collars. "Zuna séjourner," the dog quickly stopped fidgeting and Rachel was able to place the collar around her neck and in place. " Très bon! Maman est très fière de ses bébés. Maintenant, reste avec moi en ligne, se comportent comme les anges que vous êtes,"

Quinn shook her head, Rachel caught it out the corner of her eye, She ignored in snapped her fingers and the dogs fell in line. "Dad, is the elite team all signed in?"

"Mostly," He nodded her head looking over the check off list. " Kori and Jake are all that are left, but they're helping the other Zones, their parents aren't here yet," he glanced up looking at Rachel with concern.

"Has there been contact?" Rachel asked.

"I've spoke to Jacobs parents they are on the way, they needed to pack their plants," Leroy smirked. "I haven't spoken to Kori's grandmother yet," he said softly.

"Ok, key her to 202, I'll take her, her package. I don't want her alone tonight in case," Rachel sighed in worry and sadness.

"Ok honey," Hiram took out Kori's packet and key'd the card. "Here you go,"

"Thanks dad, when you're done pull …" he narrowed his eyes at her. "Never mind, I'll see you upstairs in a little while, you'll need to rest before the meeting,"

"Come on Fabray women, follow me," Rachel took the wagon and led the way around the crowd again to where the pink table was. Sitting between Shelby and Sue where one little blonde girl with bright blue eyes, and a brown haired boy that looked very much like Shelby. "Rach!" they yelled and came running at her.

"Hey guys want to give mom and momma a break? You can come with me and get the room settled," she smiled at Kori at the next table over, and waved the girls packet in the air. Rachel watched as she nodded, and headed over.

"Can I play with Gigi?" Rayne posed the question with a perfect Sue head tilt.

"Sure,"

"And can I play with Daemyn?"

"Absolutely," Rachel met Kori half way. "Here is your package, when your all set here come and find me so we can talk, ok?" The girl met her eyes with one of apprehension they knew without saying that this was bad, but also knew that there would be a lot more of this to happen over the next few months. "Kori is going to stay with us guys isn't that cool?" Rachel hugged the punk girl and kissed her forehead. "It will be alright" Rachel whispered softly, before the girl nodded and walked away.

"Super, come on Rach let tell them," they dragged Rachel over to the table, Rachel got them in their wrist bands, they gave their mom's kisses and with Gigi back in Rachel's overalls headed back to the Fabray women.

"Captain Berry," the guard nodded in Rachel's direction.

"Janie. How's this going, nice and as smooth as I had hoped," Rachel smirked at her.

"Only you could plan something this intricate and precise that it goes this damn smooth." the woman laughed.

"I have been hearing criticism about my attention to detail all afternoon," Rachel laughed. "Janie this is Ms. Fabray, her daughters Charlie, and Quinn, and this is Quinn's little girl Beth,"

"Fabray, yes I have them here," she marked them off the list. "Hello Rayne , Reese you may enter," She motioned for them to enter.

"And you what are you attempting to smuggle past me, 5 hell hounds, a wagon full of heaven knows what and an alien in your clothing. "

Gianna giggled and popped out of her mom's overalls. "I'm not an alien, I am Gianna Alessandra Berry and you are?"

"Janie, and you're on my list so I guess you can go in," the woman looked at Rachel in bafflement and Rachel ignored it as best she could, damn Zombies …worst timing ever.

Rachel took the elevator because of the wagon and met the Fabray at D201, she cracked her neck and waited for Quinn to use her key, the door swung open to reveal the entire Puckerman family.

"Thank god," Debbie whispered tears falling off her face as she smiled at them all. "A happy miracle in all this gloom," she hugged one of her children in relieve.

Noah jumped up from the middle bed where he was playing cards with his siblings and reached for Beth kissing her and hugging her tightly he gave a quick hug to Quinn kissed her forehead, nodded to Charlie , hugged Judy then pulled Rachel into a hug picking her off the ground and kissing her on the lips.

"Hey! Let go of my momma! Put us down," Gianna demanded popping out of her hiding place.

Puck dropped Rachel instantly as if she's burnt him. Rachel landed on her feet, with little to no stumble at all.

"No kissing on my momma, Noah Puckerman!" Gianna said wagging her finger in his direction. "You ok momma?"

"Yes I'm fine Gianna," Rachel said never taking her eyes off Noah, she caught the flinch in his eyes the look that he inadvertently shot to her right wrist that was tattooed with "Gianna 11.15.10"

"How c-c...Why didn't…Who's the.," he was heartbroken, just as she knew that he would be. "This is what you've been hiding from me,"

"Yes, and I'm sorry," Rachel held back her tears she chanced a look at Quinn who wasn't able to hide the hurt, Debbie who was upset and confused she kept looking back and fourth between them. "I should go," Rachel turned around meeting the questioning looks from Reese and Rayne , she headed to her room D202. Ran her card through the reader and slipped inside with her angry daughter, confused siblings, and exhausted dogs. "Well that went well," she muttered.

Rachel tipped the last bed on the left wall claiming it as her own. She tipped the one in the middle of the room on the right wall across from her for Reese and Rayne. She set up the pack and play that she didn't think that Gigi would use often directly across from her own bed. She set up the dog beds in the middle of the left wall where the middle bed would have dropped down. She tipped down the left bed closest to the window for her fathers and placed the duffel bag that she had packed for them on it. She tipped down the last bed for Shelby and Sue and placed the duffel that she had for them, that had been packed in the trailer for the four Sylvester's.

"Momma are you mad at me?"

"No baby, why would I ever be mad at you?" Rachel asked pulling her in for a hug.

"Cause I yelled at Noah," Gianna said softy looking up with bit brown eyes.

"No baby, I'm not mad at you," Rachel kissed her little perfect child. "You make everything better baby you know that I could never be mad at you."

"Ok momma, I love you," she whispered kissing her mother's cheek.

"I love you too Gianna, very much," Rachel pulled her tighter into her.

"I'm tired momma, sleep now?" The itty bitty diva yawned.

"Yes baby, come on lets get your blanket and then you can take a nap before dinner," Rachel retrieved Gianna's little Strawberry shortcake doll, her Rainbow Brite pillow star and her Wicked blanket. She waited for the girl to fall asleep then checked on Reese and Rayne who where reading on their bed quietly. "Can you guys stay here for a minute and watch Gigi? I have to drop this off for Beth," she held up the extra pack and play they nodded and she left the room quickly. She knocked softly on the Puckerman/Fabray door and waited for it to open.

"Hi, sorry to bother you. I have an extra one that I.. I mean I was…" she took a deep breath and looked at Noah, "I actually bought it specifically with Beth in mind, I wasn't sure you would have one, and I wasn't a hundred percent positive about sleeping arrangements," She breathed out again. "Right so here it is, if you would like to use it please do , if not then I am sure another family can use it,"

"Thank you Rachel, I should have thought of it," Noah took the portable crib. "I… Listen I get it ok. I mean not completely because you know I don't know everything, and I'm hurt that you didn't or couldn't tell me. But all of that and this tension" he motioned between them, "It doesn't change anything about the way that I feel. I need time to adjust, and with everything else it's a little overwhelming, but my feeling are real, and not lackadaisical, no secret that you ever have will change that,"

Rachel nodded not able to look at him any longer, she didn't deserve a person like Noah. Well to be honest she didn't deserve to have anyone, no one would could feel that way about the real Rachel Berry, the freak. She held back the tears , let out a breath. "Thank you Noah, that means a lot. I have to get back to the room, I have things I have to prepare for," she turned abruptly and walked down to her room , used the card reader and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Monday January 3rd, 2012

POV: None

Location: Base: Mall Commons

Time: 5:00 pm

Rachel freshly showered and currently dressed in her McKinley High Cheer uniform stood to the side with the other Cheerios and a few football payers that had their letterman jackets on.

A tall black man came to stand in the front of the room. All the men and women that were adorned with 'Lima Base' tee shirts , who were spread out amongst the crowd came to attention, at his presence. "Silence please," came over the mall PA system.

"Good afternoon, we're so happy that you're here," he smiled at them flashing bright white teeth. "My name is Colonel Jackson. Many of you are wondering what is going on, as there has been so little that you have been informed of. So I will quickly tell you what happened. There was an outbreak of a flesh eating and mind altering virus. This virus has an incubation of 15 hours, after being bitten the host will become dead and will rise again full infected in under 15 minutes. The only way to kill these beings would be to shot them destroying their 'brain' , bashing in the skull, or decapitation,"

"We are safe in this facility, as long as everyone follows the rules this facility will remain safe and impenetrable. However if there is a mistake made, then we will have cracks in our foundation and we will no longer be safe. That being said there are rules for staying on the base, you will locate the rules in your packet. You will obey the rules, you will carry our your assigned daily chores, and follow the schedule that you have been or will be provided. That being said we are not a lenient group, our survival is essential to the guidelines that we have placed before you, if you do not comply there are no second chances and you will be no longer welcome,"

There were some cries of outrage at the Colonel's arrogance. But no one came forward to complain outright. "Very Good. Now there will be students from one of the local highs schools are going around to pick up your questionnaires. Please have them ready, once we receive your questionnaires, you will receive a supper voucher and supply voucher. Please remain seated, as there are more instructions."

"When you leave here you have two options you can go to the food court or you can head behind me to the Dillard's store and receive supplies for bedding, and personal care. At the end of the mall there is a fitness center this is where you will locate the only showers that are available on the premises. "

"You will be updated on the scheduling of that as well," he nodded to the high school students and they began picking up the questionnaires. "Now for the last part of this meeting. Tonight at 7:30 in the theater which you can locate on your map, we will be showing two movies one for the children , and one for adults ,feel free to watch either."

"The food court will be closing no later then 7:15 pm. The base goes quiet at 10, and no one other then base personal should be moving around later then midnight. Everyone is to reconvene here in the commons at 7am dressed and ready to work ,"

Lucky for everyone the crowd nodded there heads and did as requested, handing students their ballot like scantrons , receiving their zone oriented food and supply vouchers. Between the 23 students everyone was cleared from commons in roughly thirty minutes.

Two 'Lima Base' staff personnel took the collected papers and placed them in a box and left heading to the D Zone on the first floor. Leaving the rest of the crowd to their own devices.

* * *

Monday January 3rd, 2012

POV: Shelby

Location: Base: Mall Commons

Time: 5:32 pm

Shelby watched from where Rachel had asked them to stay during the meeting. She held Gianna in her arms, her left arm wrapped around Rayne while Sue had a grip on Reese so he didn't get into mischief. Rachel was chatting fondly with her squad , all the while shooting looks over to her gathered family covertly, occasionally tossing out a comforting smile.

"This is going to be so hard on her," Leroy muttered softly. "We never should have told her that she should have kept Gianna a secret,"

"We thought that it would make things easier for her, honey," Hiram rubbed his husbands arm.

"Listen we all supported her in her final decision, and we will continue to do so," Shelby smiled at the two men that she had grown close two over the last two years, they weren't the men that she had known when she met them 18 years ago. It seems Rachel had changed them, for the better. The men before her were so warm and loving. Rachel had been a blessing to them all, she was thankful that she was now able to be part of that life.

"Everything happens for a reason," Sue chimed in seeming to be distracted watching her squad as they chatted then broke up moving in their own directions. "You all seem to forget who you're talking about. Rachel is stronger then any of us have ever given her credit for. I think that we should continue on the path that we're on. She knows what she wants, and we should support her in the way she wants."

"Good point Sue, and if we don't we might be subjected to detailed lists and power point presentations," Hiram muttered, causing all adults to slumped their shoulder at the thought .

"What are the frown faces for?" Rachel demanded when she caught them.

"Power Point Presentations," Rayne giggled. Rachel made a mock growl and reached for her daughter.

"You're all horrible," she took the baby and headed to the food court. "But lucky for you I still love you all, you bunch of brats."

Shelby laughed along with the others and followed Rachel to where she led them to a set of tables that were being held by Puck for them.

"Noah, you didn't have to do that," Rachel smiled up at him. Shelby watched as the boy blushed slightly and shrugged his shoulder looking at them all. "Noah, let me introduce you. You know Coach, and my fathers," she looked at Shelby. "This is my mother Shelby, I don't think that you've been officially introduced," they greeted one another and shook hands.

"This is Rayne and Reese," she looked to their mothers for approval, Sue nodded. "They're Coach and my mother's offspring," she said with a chuckle. "and this is Gianna, my daughter,"

"Good evening Noah Puckerman," Gianna said from her mothers hip, with a bit of irritation in her tone,

"Nice to meet you Gianna," Noah whispered, still seeming to be in shock over the situation. He watched her in fascination as he continued to speak to the girl's mother. "I was able to save these two tables, I…well I didn't know that there was so many of you,"

"That is fine we can make this work. Thank you Noah." Rachel smiled softly at him with a slight flush in her cheeks.

"Yeah no problem, " he nodded and glanced at Rachel. "So...I'll see you later, and we can talk…if you want to that is…I mean I'm here.. you know if you need someone to talk to," he finished looking embarrassed.

"It's ok Noah, how about after the Elite meeting?" Rachel tilted her head tickling, Gianna who giggled, with her hair.

"Sounds good," he nodded to everyone and left.

"Awkward," Rayne muttered in a sing song tone.

"Indeed," Rachel laughed and snuggled her neck into Gianna. "What is all this anger about."

Gianna shrugged her shoulders, but didn't utter a word. Which in itself was confusing, but no one questioned it, because no mater what or how special Gianna was she was still only 2, and who can reason with a two year old?

They ate quietly in the subdued crowd of people who where just happy to be alive. Everyone knew that they wouldn't always be this well fed, so they enjoyed the perishable food while they could.

Rachel was the first to stand, putting her trash in the trash receptacle. As Shelby watched Rachel walked to a woman who was sitting with a large amount of young children. Shelby wasn't able to see who she was talking to, as the woman was facing the other way.

"What's going on?" Sue asked.

"I'm not sure. Gigi what's momma doing honey?"

"Momma is talking to Miss. Stacia so that I can go to the movies during her meeting," Gianna said eating her sliced apple.

"Oh," Shelby pursed her lips. "Does this mean that we're all going to the meeting as well, I mean she'd have asked us don't you think?"

"Did anyone look at their packet?" Leroy looked up in the middle of eating his triple cow burger that his daughter had been shooting him dirty looks at for.

"Not me, I figure I'd follow Rachel's lead," Hiram muttered.

"I know I didn't I figured Shel would and I would follow her lead," Sue admitted with a grin.

"We're dead," the Berry men muttered. All the adults cringed at the berating they were sure they would be receiving.

"Momma, Reese and I can go to the movie, we've been to the mall before we know what we're doing," Rayne said smiling at them.

"I know honey and if we knew all the people here that would be a different story, but most of these people are strangers at this time we can't let this happen."

"Who would harm a Sylvester?"

"Someone who doesn't know they're your children, and that is just about everyone here honey," Shelby reasoned with a tilt to her head.

"Ok good point," Sue thought about it for a minute. "I've got it handled," she looked around the room and spotted her target, headed that way. "SCHUE!" the room got quiet and Will Schuester groaned loudly. Then looked over to see Sue heading his way.

"Sue, can you and I have a truce just for tonight at least, considering?" he asked holding Emma's hand the woman was looking around as if there was some hidden germ that was going to exploded from no where and attack her like a ninja.

"Sure, William I think that is a marvelous idea. I was wondering if I could ask you a favor though," when he nodded with caution she almost laughed. "I have a meeting I have to attend and I was wondering if you and Emma would be able to watch my kids?"

"Kids? Like as in more then one? " Will asked in shock. "Wait, you have kids? Since when,"

"Eight years ago," Sue smiled. "My meeting starts at seven. So I was wondering if you could take them to the movie, I can pick them up as soon as the meeting is done. Though I am not sure when that is."

"Of course Sue," Emma smiled. "I'm sorry that it took something like this to come about for us to learn that you had children, but I think that it is lovely that you are blessed to have them."

"Ok, well I'll let you finish eating. Thank you both for helping me out with that," she nodded smiled at them and then headed back to her table. OK we're all set William and Emma are going to watch you guys, be nice to Emma and don't touch her. William is fair game just don't tell Rachel I said that, got it ?"

After the kids nodded the room the table was quiet again. Rachel had returned and was looking at everyone with a raised brow. "Not one of you look in your packet," she stated in calmly not questioning it or them. "I'm not even surprised, disappointed yes, upset yes, annoyed yes…but surprised not even a little. The Elite meeting includes all of you. I'll see you there,"

Rachel picked up Gianna and then disposed of the trash from the little girls food and left them all sitting there alone.

"Well … that wasn't too bad," Reese finally piped in with a smile. "She didn't even yell or stomp her foot,"

"And that is why they should be worried," his sister said rolling her eyes at him as she continued to color.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please review

Follow me on…

Tumblr … Twitter … Facebook

Next chapter coming soon

Love… Rainbows… and Zombies (eww)

Taylor

}|{


	8. Chapter Six

**Authors Note:**

**Early Chapter this week... You can thank applebox123 for the inspiration for the early chapter!**

* * *

Not Afraid

Chapter Six

* * *

Not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

~ Marshall Mathers~

* * *

Monday January 3rd, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Base: Command Center

**Time: **6:45 pm

Rachel sat in the back of the room waiting for everyone in the Elite unit to arrive. Juan Reyes looked up at her and tilted his head. "Captain Berry, why are you up there?"

"Just wanted to watch the first meeting to see who I can see is taking this serious and who isn't. Does the Colonel need me?" Rachel asked getting to her feet.

"No, no one is looking for you Captain." Reyes shooed her to sit back down. "How are you holding up?"

"Not too bad considering." Rachel smiled at the man before him. Taking in his beautiful coffee colored skin , green eyes and a beautiful smile. "How about you?"

"Not too bad." he pulled on his ear and shot a look at the door. "There is a lot of tension in you posture." he whispered in concern. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Just a few things to work out for all of us is all. We are blessed that we saved so many as it is, but there are more that I want to help you know?"

"Your kindness for the human race will be your downfall." he promised with a grin to take the bite out of it. "We could be on an island sipping mixed drinks, you in a bikini, heaven."

"You're such a guy!" Rachel laughed loudly and slapped the cadets arm. "Thank you I needed that laugh." she sobered a bit when Brittany walked in with Santana and Quinn. "May I present the unholy trinity my friend, and their off limits." she whispered when he watched them with interest.

"No fair, they're all yours?" he whined.

"They wish they were that lucky." Rachel laughed, swaying her hip in her cheer uniform she went to greet them. "Ladies."

"So you have a midget too, what is this some type of club now?" Santana demanded.

"Lopez." Rachel warned. She shot a look at Brittany who looked like Rachel had kicked a duck. "Britt I couldn't tell anyone, there were issues, I'm sorry I should've told you. I know that I can trust you with my life. I truly am sorry,"

Brittany looked her over, seeming to think it over then she nodded. "I figure there is still more that I don't know, but I know you. You wouldn't lie, or hide things from me unless there really was a reason or need for it." she reached over and gave her a hug. "I just wish I could have helped you over the last two years,"

"I made it ok." Rachel smiled. "I had my dads and then mom and Coach." they walked in as she spoke of them, and she chuckled. "Speaking of the devils."

"We read them" Leroy came in waving his individualized folder, in the air dramatically. Rachel wanted to laugh but she was still infuriated that her own parents weren't taking this serious.

"Too little to late Dr. Berry take your seat," Rachel said in an indifferent tone.

Leroy made a face to show his displeasure, but was led away by Hiram to a seat in the corner. Shelby and Sue came in next but said nothing sitting near the Berry men.

"Where should we sit?" Quinn asked Rachel she had her specialized colored and ordered 100% recycled pressboard Classification 5 divider folder in her hands. She noticed that Brittany and Santana both had theirs as well as a note book to write in. this was the type of preparation she had been hoping from her Elite not 'lets follow what Rachel does' approach.

"Anywhere, there isn't assigned seating." Rachel smiled then went the computer and flicked on the overhead. The four adults in the back groaned and Rachel narrowed her eyes in their direction. "I hope that you all have something to write with , I expect you all to take notes and there will be a competency quiz at the end,"

"Did she just call Coach incompetent?" Santana whispered rather loudly due to shock at Brittany. Brittany was nodding then looked terrified in Coach's directions who was now in the process of a frantic shake down from the people coming in to get writing materials. "What the actual fuck?" she watched in bewilderment when Sue did a fist pump and headed back over to Shelby handing her a pen and paper.

"Apparently Coach has seen Rachel upset," Brittany swallowed. "I've only heard about it before, but if it scared Coach that bad, I'm frightened on a whole new level."

"This is Rachel Berry who we're talking about how bad could it be," Santana rolled her eyes watching as Rachel bent over the desk and was fixing a loose wire on the laptop. "Mi Dios!"

"Santana think about it, look what she did during practice, that was when she had to follow Sue's and the school rules. Now who is going to rein her in?" Quinn looked at the diva and was distracted by the flash of all the skin exposed.

"No one that is who, if her own parents are panicked, then I think we should be on our toes. Plus I've seen her in action, those swords of hers … not for show," Quinn shook as if trying to block the vision out of her head. "She was taking down zombies while carrying both our kids, she never hesitated and she was precise," Brittany nodded with a serious face.

"Yeah but… it's like Rachel, the girl we all picked on, secretly hated because of jealously, bossy as hell irritating, obnoxious, totally hot under argyle, overly loud…"

"Lovely we have our first volunteer," Rachel said sweetly from her spot at the computer giving Santana a sweet as pie smile.

"Fuck my life," Santana whispered when she saw Brittany literally shiver.

* * *

Monday January 3rd, 2012

**POV: **Puck

**Location: **Base: Command Center

**Time: **7:32 pm

He watched Rachel finish up the presentation of what the duties would be of the Elite what would be expected the type of training that they would be going through. What type of 'jobs' each would have. What the plan was for base one, and when they planned to move to the permanent base.

There was a mission coming up in three days that the already trained would be preparing for. Then at the end of the week they would be starting the rescue mission to go neighborhood to neighborhood to pick up the survivors. There were training classes for hand to hand combat, weapons training.

There would be head evals, and then there would be safety. Routine fitness they were both going to suck. Rachel was a stickler for perfection. It seemed that the military presence was allowing Rachel to weed through who would be competent enough for the real missions, and who wouldn't. It would be the only explanation that he was able to come up with, as only the cadets were here and not the Colonel or his immediate guard that traveled with him.

"Ok so in each of your folders you will see the schedules that have been compiled for you. For those of you with small children, we will have child care facilities set up by morning,"

"Are there any questions yet?" Rachel asked looking up from her very thick folder she had in her arms.

"How is it that we not only have enough materials for the people here, but it seems that you have enough for the people you haven't even counted yet," a woman in the back questioned. "What I mean to say is that, is it a good idea to risk ourselves to go out there and save other people who in the long run will be taking away from our own families?"

"I see, good question and I'm sure that a few of you ponder the same," Rachel sighed and sat on the desk and looked at everyone in the room. "I'm sorry I don't believe that we've met. Your name please?"

"Candace Dystra," the blonde smiled as if pleased to be acknowledged in the crowd. Puck grimaced with pity for the girl.

"Candace, while you bring up a very valid question. The answer is simple. A human life is a human life, I would go without at any point to save one life. Because we aren't animals, and it isn't to the point that you cut off your nose to spite your face," Rachel said adjusting her cheerio skirt.

" We help the helpless. Period end of story. If anyone of you can't wrap your head around that then you don't need to be here. If you aren't willing to put someone else's needs above your own, or when it comes down to it be willing to risk your own life for another, we don't want you here. "

"You're just a cheerleader, what do you know and who are you to lead us?" Candace demanded. Before anyone could blink there was a knife thrown and Candace folder was pinned to the wall, she was screaming.

"Well sweetie I'm the only person in the room that could do that," Rachel smiled. "Now you can unpin your folder from the wall and continue to listen to the 'cheerleader' who saved your ass, or you can leave and the cheerleader will still continue to save your ungrateful ass."

"Where the fuck did that knife come from," Santana demanded. Looking at anyone trying to get answers.

"I have throwing knives in my weave," Rachel deadpanned. Everyone who knew Santana broke into laughter, over Candace's screaming as she ran out of the room. "Reyes, handle that will you?"

"Yes captain," he quickly got to his feet and followed the woman's screaming.

"OK any more questions?" where there wasn't a sound in the room Rachel smiled. "Fabulous, time for an example of combat training. I believe we had two volunteers,"

This was news to Puck so much so that he looked around trying to see who had been that dumb, when no one stood up, he had a sinking feeling that it was him, _fuck_.

"Don't be shy Dr. Berry, Lopez," she motioned for them to come to the front. The Berry men seemed to be pushing each other, not wanting to 'tribute' .

"You mocked her detailed instructions! She means you, " Leroy defended.

"You ate her raspberry cookie and gave the baby ice cream, she clearly means you," Hiram whispered back.

"I apologize. Let me make myself clearer, If there isn't a Dr. Berry in front of me in 3 seconds there will not be a Dr. Berry…"

She didn't need to finish they both came to their feet and headed down to where their daughter was. Pale and quite worried they were prepared for the worse.

20 minutes later both men were slumped against one another, in shock out of breath, panting and both bruised. "That is what you be learning under my tutelage. We wouldn't recommend hand to hand with a Zombie unless it was a last resort, however there will be stragglers and with them it is usually a fight to the death," she turned smiling sweetly at her fathers. "Thank you gentlemen, please return to your seats," they walked over to their seats supporting one another. Rachel turned her eyes on Santana and beckoned her forward.

"Lopez, how long have you been on the cheer quad?"

"Four years," Santana said quietly. Overly concerned that she had misjudged Rachel. She had just taken down grown mean over and over again without a blink of her eye, her own fathers with no mercy. There was no hope for her, none.

"In these four years would you say that you have trained harder then any other?"

"Yes," Santana nodded, shooting a look at Sue, who was stoically watching with apt attention.

"Good, lift that chair over your head," she instructed pointing to an office chair. Santana quickly picked up the chair and lifted it over her head," she was able to hold it, her arms shook a little but Puck was impressed that she was able to, it was a heavy chair he knew he was the one that had brought it into the room.

"Very good," Rachel smiled. Then walked over and picked a matching chair placed it on top of another chair and then lifted them both over her head as if it was no heavier then 25 pound weight.

"You think that four years was hard, try training since the age of five," Rachel smirked tossing a look at Sue, as she lifted if further up and continued to talk to the 'class' .

"I will train you to fight, to condition and strengthen your body, but more importantly to strengthen you mind," she flicked a glance at Santana. "Place the chair on the floor Lopez,"

Santana placed the chair on the ground and sighed in relief. "Now attack me," Rachel said to Santana. Who looked at her in bewilderment. "Come on Lopez, free shots, you've been waiting for years, here is your chance,"

Santana looked at Brittany who nodded her head but was worrying her lip. Santana attempted to attack Rachel, but Rachel either evaded her completely of transferred the weight of the chairs to one hand and smack Santana around with her then free hand, with the chairs balanced perfectly above her own head.

"You will never find your self in the perfect situation in a Zombie attack. I will teach you to be the best that you can be, teach you that even in the worst situation there is always a way out and a beacon of light. Never give up. Nothing is written in stone until you're dead," she smirked motioned for Santana to sit back down and called a cadet over.

Clarke looked down at the small diva with a grin. "What can I do for you Captain?"

"You fancy some weapon practice?"

"Are you going to throw knives at me too?" she asked with a raised brow.

Rachel laughed, still holding the chair in the air. "No I was thinking more along the lines of you shooting a water pistol. You get me even a little bit I'll bake you a dozen cookies,"

"The chocolate turtle cookies you made for my birthday?" she asked as if the thought was enough to melt in her own pants.

"Yes," Rachel laughed and reached with her free hand for the gun she had hidden in her uniform.

Puck would have sworn that wouldn't have been able to hide a weapon in that cheerio uniform , but clearly he was wrong … knives, gun…check. Good lord that woman was hot as hell and amazing!

After another 15 minutes later Clarke put her hands up and gave in . "You're like a little ninja, I can't get the drop on you,"

"People have been trying for years," Rachel smiled and placed the chairs on the ground, not once had she shown any strain. "What I wanted to prove Is that even someone as small as me can be strong, someone that is clearly distracted, in this case the additional weight can be evasive, and last even when your being scrutinized by your own peers and parents in my case you can focus on the job that needs to be done."

Rachel looked at them one more time as she rolled her neck seeing that people where now looking at her without the disbelieve that she was the one that would be monitoring their progress.

"Not everyone will be going into the field on missions, but if something ever goes wrong I plan on you being able to take care of yourselves and one another,"

" Some of you will be the base's doctors, researchers, head cooks, nurses, communication specialist, and so on. All very important jobs that we need to have for this base run smoothly. You'll have combat, safety and weapon training. I will monitor everyone progress,"

"You can still leave, but I wouldn't have asked you here if I didn't believe in you," she smirked. "For those of you serious about this can meet me at 6am for our physical training," she stood then began gathering her folder, and reopening her laptop. She turned to the box of scantrons. Opening a file cabinet under the desk and placing them inside. "Dismissed,"

Puck waited until everyone left then made his way over to the desk. He pulled a chair over and looked at her sadly. "So."

"Noah, this is a lot harder then I thought it would be." She sighed clicked some buttons on her computer she was working on some difficult data sorting program. "I can't tell you all the details, I mean I really can't its complicated and revealing details will hurt people and I can't do that,"

Noah nodded. "Where you raped Rachel, please I won't ask for more …"

Rachel smiled , and shook her head. "No I wasn't raped Noah,"

"Thank god," he whispered in relief. "ok, I think I can deal with anything else as long as you weren't hurt,"

"I promise it isn't anything like that," Rachel reached out and held his hand. "I do love you, I have for a very long time and I always will. You're the most amazing person I'll ever know. You caring, loving, hot, good in bed." she winked. "You're everything that any woman wants,"

"But…" Puck prompted.

"But I have my hands full, and I don't deserve you. I'm not good enough. I've secrets that I have to keep. Honestly Noah I'm a mess and I don't know what I'm doing, or what I want personally. I have all these plans for what I am going to do for everyone around me, but I haven't figured out what I am going to do once I have no one to worry about,"

Rachel leaned forward and kissed his lips sweetly. "You deserve better then that and better then me Puck. we're not promised tomorrow, you can't keep waiting for me, I don't expect you to, and I don't want you to."

"I respect that, and I appreciate you telling me this. But it isn't going to make me stop loving you, and I'll never give up on you. You're wrong, you are worth it. You're worth so much more then you'll ever know. I'm willing to take you anyway that allows me to spend time with you, and if right now that is only as friends then I'll consider myself the luckiest man still alive. Who's only alive because someone thought I was worth saving," he kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go watch the rest of the movie with Beth. I'll see you tomorrow,"

Rachel smiled in defeat. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Monday January 3rd, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Base: Command Center

**Time: **9:15 pm

Rachel watched Puck leave and she laid her head on the table and groaned out in frustration. Why was life so damn difficult. She loved Puck why was she keeping him at arms length. She unbraided her hair and let it fall loose. It was too long to leave down all the time and even now she was sitting on a few strands.

"It's too pretty to be kept up all the time," Kori stood at the doorway her arms wrapped around themselves. Rachel looked up at her their eyes meeting and speaking volumes between one another. The room remained silent. "I need a distraction, I can't shut off my brain."

Rachel motioned her over and pulled up a chair. "You can help me sort out this shit, if your looking for something boring and tedious."

Kori nodded and came to sit next to her. "Do you remember when we all thought that this was some joke. When we all first met, and they told all of us that this shit was real. That is was inevitable, that we would all have to join together to fight and that you the smallest and youngest would be the one that would lead us?"

"Yes I remember," Rachel smiled her elbow on the desk, her chin in her hand.

"I was so jealous that day. I kept thinking why her, why is she so special," Kori rolled her eyes laughing at herself. "But working with you all these years. I get it I understand. It isn't because you're someone's favorite, though you are. It isn't because your stronger, or smarter, more talented, more driven," she took the petite girl's free hand.

"It's because of all that and the fact that you were born to not only lead, but to teach. To teach us that there is good and light in a dark of bad situations. To teach us love for one another, to provide protection to the ones that we care about, and to protect the ones that can't help themselves. You're the best of all of us, and your all heart," Kori squeezed her hand.

"I'm blessed to call you my friend. You have been by my side when I lost my parents. Though the los.." she shook her head tears well in in her eyes. "Today, what…" she gave up trying to say what she upsetting her the most at the moment. " That debacle of a relationship that I was in, what was I thinking?" she shuttered at the thought, with a sad smirk. "But through thick and thin for better or worse there you are standing tall and carrying me when I fall."

Rachel wasn't able to stop the tears as they fell, not when here she was feeling like the world was closing in on her. She had a friend who pulled down their own walls and let her in, only to turn around and break a few of her own bricks in the process with the sincerity in Kori's every word.

"I'm very happy that we stuck it out together. You're an amazing person, a best friends, and a damn good sniper," Rachel said with a watery smile.

"Important things to have during the end of the world," Kori laughed brushing her own tears away.

"The end? Or the beginning?" Rachel pondered.

"I guess we can look at it like that." Kori smiled and hugged her friend. "What is it that your doing exactly?"

"I'm scanning everyone's questioners into a database that will make my life easier." Rachel smiled. "By doing this it will automatically score people aptitude for me, and help me resolve the question of what will work best for the people here, and what they are qualified for."

"You gave us all aptitude tests." Kori barked in laughter, looking over the questions of a blank form again. "Shit I didn't even realize it at the time."

"We'll it also screens for other things." Rachel smiled. "It's for ethics as well to see if anyone is homicidal or what not."

Kori raised a brow and nodded slowly in thought. "Ok good to know that we can point that out in a person."

"I thought it would be a good idea, considering the circumstances." Rachel nodded looking back at the screen as it was whipping away. "It will also automatically fill out schedules since I have set up the needs and perimeter, I'll just have to check it over once it done and make sure that it's all set."

"You're such a computer geek." Kori laughed, shaking her head. "I head punk of the skanks am best friends with McKinley's secret computer nerd."

"I hide it well with my Gleekness, and being head cheerleader. COD queen dork." Rachel muttered with a laugh.

"My obsession with video games dies with us, Captain Berry." Kori said leaning in close to catch the brunettes eyes.

"Of course Kori," Rachel smirked with a pat on her arm.

"I'm not feeling all warm and fuzzy about this." Kori admitted with a frown.

"Secrets suck." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I've kept many over the years, and I appreciate that you haven't asked about Gianna." Kori flushed and looked away, not meeting Rachel's eyes. Realization lit up Rachel's face. "You knew."

"I didn't mean to…well I kind of did." Kori turned to look her. "I caught you leaving the daycare about a year ago. Grams doctor is across the street." she shrugged her shoulders. "I saw her, she was in yours arms giggling, I thought she was your sister or something, you know? But then about 6 months ago you we're at the woman's shelter volunteering, she was dropped off by Coach Sue, some type of Figgins disaster." Kori laughed. "I was there donating supplies." she sighed. "I heard her singing, I just knew then that she was your daughter, her voice is so pure."

"Shelby sings, that is where I received my blessing from," Rachel smiled.

"Neither of them sing as well as you, but there was something that just clicked and I knew, but to confirm it she came running at you screaming 'momma sing,' kinda clenched it for me."

"Busted." Rachel smiled. "You could have told me, I wouldn't have thought you were following me or worse a stalker."

"It was bad enough that the school labeled Jacob that when he was just watching out for you and protecting you, I didn't need that too." Kori laughed.

Rachel laughed. "It was Jacob's idea that creep. He thought it was hilarious! Imagine the reaction of McKinley's population when they realize they were picking on a future Mossad agent in training?"

Kori shook her head. "He still has a crush on you." Kori smirked.

"I'm hot ass hell, who doesn't."

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Lima, OH

**Time: **Midnight

Rachel looked around the devastation around her what use to be her beloved town. They hadn't been able to save enough there were already hundreds of Zombies taking over the town.

Her head told her that she should still be at the base in bed with Gianna in her arms and Kori lying beside her. But she wasn't, she had crawled out of bed placed Gianna in between her dads took her dogs and snuck out of the base. She wasn't able to sleep without knowing for sure that all was indeed lost.

She ran over dozens of Zombies, ones that she hadn't killed where following after in the Hummer. She knew if she was able to locate anyone alive tonight she would be leading them directly to any survivors so she knew that she needed to distract the Zombies.

She drove straight to McKinley High and parking the hummer as close to the wall as she could , she pulled her hoodie tight against the cold, as she climbed the jasmine trellis that she and the cheerios had planted while beatifying the school. She easily located the hidden roof access and entered the school guns at the ready. The school was in lock down so it should be safe. But she was no fool. She rounded the corner to the choir room and found the door locked, that puzzled her she looked in and was shocked to see five people inside.

She knocked on the door smiling at who was inside. "Open up I can help."

The door swung open and she was pulled in, then the door was swiftly shut behind her. "I can't believe you guys are in here, why didn't you evacuate with everyone else."

"I was skipping." one boy admitted.

"We were making out." a petite blonde admitted.

"I was in the bathroom getting slushie out of my weave." he smirked at Rachel who looked at him sympathetically.

"I have a safe place that we can go, are you guys locked in just to be safe or have you seen a Zombie?"

"There are at least two in here." the first boy stated with a crack in his voice. "There was just one, but…"

"Ok, I just need to get something in here then I want you to lock yourselves back in until I'm back, find something weapon like." One dark hair girl help up a frying pan. "That'll do." Rachel smiled. Rachel went into Schue's office and grabbed a CD from his drawer. Of course it was a Journey CD, fighting the need to roll her eyes she smirked at the students as she grabbed the hot pink boom box off the shelf and nodded to the door. She slipped the CD in the front pocket of her hoodie looped her thin arm through the radio handle and filled her hands with her guns again.

She made her way to the front office, she broke the window, cringing at the sound. She hopped over the receptionist desk plugged in the radio popped in the CD programmed it on repeat flicked on the PA system then turned up the volume on both. Between the two the sounds was deafening. Grinning she hopped back over the counter and headed to the chorus room. She knocked on the door.

"We have to hurry every Zombie in a 15 mile radius is going to be gunning for the school."

"You're bringing the Zombies to us!" the blonde demanded, clearly pissed.

"That was the plan before I knew you were here, you should've been in class," Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go." the tallest boy of them all muttered and opened the door. "I hope you know what your doing."

"Crap I was hoping one of you did," she said sarcastically and led the way to the roof. Whatever their retorted was, it was drowned out by the overly loud Journey music. Rachel crept around the corner and stopped dead, _fucking Zombie_ she thought looking at the dead student. She raised her gun and shot him point blank, watching the boys body shoot back and crumble. Their was a shriek from behind her, her new companions were not fans of Zombie violence. Pity there would be a lot of it.

Rachel looked around the corner and cursed. _Two her ass!_ The entire swim team was making their way right to them. Did she not say to make sure everyone was out of the motherfucking building before they left? So that this would be a safe place for people who did make it out be without being a Zombie snack! Incompetence was unacceptable.

"Does anyone know how to shoot a gun?" she whispered. "Accurately." she amended.

"I can." the tall boy raised his arm.

"I have millions of hours of practice on COD." the dark hair boy promised.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but knew that she had no other options. "Ok no shooting unless one gets past me, understand ? Do _not_ shoot me in the process, or I'll really be pissed off."

"Got it," they said in unison.

Rachel took a deep breath handed them both a gun and then let out a groan when neither one of them took off the safeties. She leaned over and flipped off the safeties. "To be safe shoot at their legs to slow them down and back up as they come. Protect the rest of them."

She nodded at them and reached for her katana on the left and then the one on the right. She heard a excited _Badass! _behind her. She rounded the corner and took out the two closet out of instinct lopping of their heads.

The next one was more difficult considering how tall he was and so she launched herself into the air ripping his head off mid-flight then landing on the redhead swim captain, who's head was rolling around before she hit the ground. She leapt spun around and took out the next two stupid enough to be in her way.

She let one Zombie grab her backwards, in the process pulling out of the grasp of another advancing Zombie who had come up on her blind spot. She sat heavily with all her weight spun around and knocked them both down with a sweep of a leg and bashed their heads in with the end of her Katanna's. The last zombie that popped out at her from a dark corner was more difficult to kill outright. All the training in the world didn't prepare you kill a good friend and your friend's boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry Rory." she whispered and gently as possible decapitated him. "Let's move."

"Fuck me! You took out nine all by yourself?"

"No time for that there are probably more." she wiped off her Katanna's off on a beheaded zombie, that hadn't been her friend and slid them back into their seethes. She snagged her babies out from the boys, flicked the safeties into place on one, holstering it, and held the other in her hand."

They managed to get out of the school onto the roof and down the trellis without too much incident. Rachel had been in and out in under 25 minutes might be a personal best for her. Everyone one squeezed into the back seat crammed but the doge where in the back and the front seat was reserved. "One more stop and then we'll go to the base."

"You have another stop, you think this is a fucking errands trip?" the blonde demanded.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to let my dogs snack on you." Rachel muttered.

"What dogs?" she demanded. There was a threatening growl from the back seat and all five teenagers whipped around as best they could considering they where breathing sardines.

"Holy Tina Turner, out of the frying pan into the fire." the diva with the weave muttered. "Blondie you shut up, I 'm not going to be a Scooby snack because you're wearing your bitch panties."

Rachel was very thankful that they rest of the ride to Lima Heights was in silence. She didn't like what she saw when she pulled up to her destination. _Here a grunt, there a grunt everywhere a grunt grunt! _

"Right ok." she pulled the car to a stop. "I'm going to run in there. If there is an issue the Hummer is going to start up you drive like a bat out of hell, don't stop for anything until you get the mall. "

"You took the keys how is it going to …"

"It's custom I've a mechanism that can start the car on my key fob. I'll hit it if I run into trouble. You understand?"

"Yes." the boy with the brown eyes and beautiful smile said.

"OK , but I'm coming back" she winked and flashed out of the SUV , and up the stairs of the apartment complex. She headed straight up to the third floor shooting three undead in the stairwell. She headed to apartment 311 and banged on the door. "I know your in there and you better open this damn door or I'm going to rip it off the hinges."

"It is after one in the morning young lady!" the older shorter woman demanded. She was packing her own gun and a deadly katanna.

"Is that so?"

"Why are you here, you shouldn't have risked yourself for me." the woman says leaning against the door jam, clearly out of breath.

"You old fool, lets get going. I'm not leaving you."

"I'm a liability." she denied.

Rachel nodded, as if agreeing the woman seemed to be relieved then screamed when Rachel rushed her tossed her over her shoulder fireman style and then took off for the stairwell. She leapt out of the lobby and was greeted with ten zombies crowding her Hummer.

"Friends of yours?" the woman on her shoulder laughed.

"I prefer them a little more clean cut, just be a minute. " Rachel balanced the woman on her shoulder and pulled out both her guns and started mowing them down.

"More coming on the right."

"That's ok we're out of here." She clicked the button turned on the Hummer popped the passenger door, placed the woman in shut the door shot one final shot to the rear of the hummer because that stupid zombie was annoying her babies, and ran around hopped into the Hummer and grinned tossing back her hoodie. "Homeward bound."

"Oh my god you're Rachel Berry!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading **

**Please review**

**Follow me on…**

**Tumblr**** … ****Twitter**** … ****Facebook**

**Next chapter coming soon**

**Love… Rainbows… and Zombies (eww)**

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	9. Chapter Seven

Not Afraid

Chapter Seven

* * *

Not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

~ Marshall Mathers

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Base: Command Center

**Time: **1:15 am

Rachel pulled into the underground parking lot, with a bit of trepidation. She was hoping that no one was aware that she had left yet, better yet she was hoping to sneak right under the radar. _She knew better though._

She rounded the corner to see Brittany and Puck suiting up . She frowned looking at them. "Where the hell do you two think you're going? You had very strict orders."

"You're one to talk. Shelby and your fathers are hysterical." Puck shouted getting in her face. "What the fuck were you thinking about leaving the base alone."

"I wasn't alone ." Rachel shrugged her shoulders, pointing to the dogs in the car behind her.

"Rachie that isn't the same." Brittany said looking at the people now getting out of the Hummer behind Rachel. She shook her head. "I should've known." she frowned. "Ms. Hyeung." Brittany bowed. "While I understand what you did Rachel, the way you did it, isn't ok."

Rachel nodded, then looked at the kids piling out of the car behind her. "They need to be tested and placed."

"You're going to act like this isn't a big deal?" Puck demanded still in her face.

"Lay off!" they dark haired boy that Rachel had rescued shoved Puck away. "Are you alright Rachel?"

"Fine thank you," she smiled they looked back and fourth between the two boys, there was something so strikingly familiar between them. "Noah is right, I shouldn't have handled this rescue this way, but I 'm glad that you're all here. Lets get you sorted."

"Like Harry Potter?" the tall dirty blonde asked, with a grin.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. She released the back hatch and let out her babies, then placed a shoulder under the oldest member of her family and led the way to the mall entrance.

"For being out of bed after midnight there will be 10 extra laps." Rachel called out to her Elite members, she grinned when she heard Puck groan and start to curse.

They took the elevator , and the remainder of the way to the room in silence. Rachel because she was tired , she snuck a glance at the woman she was supporting. The woman looked drained , and guilty. Rachel knew the silent and proud woman wouldn't appreciate Rachel's declaration that she was worth risking her life for. So she saved it for herself. This was the woman that taught her to fight, who picked her up , brushing off, when her father's hadn't. The first mother that she had before Shelby came into her life. She couldn't have left her behind. Not without a fight.

She reached her door took a deep breath and using the card opened the door.

"Oh Thank you Barbara." Leroy announced dramatically and pulled Rachel into his arms. She was then crushed by Shelby, Hiram, and Leroy as they cried over her.

"Let the girl breathe." Sue pulled Shelby away gently. "Berry, you pull a stunt like that again, I'll be launching you from the cheer cannon."

"Yes coach." Rachel promised. She looked over to Kori who was just becoming awake, Rachel may or may not have slipped her a little benadryl to make sure she didn't do the exact same thing thatRachel had pulled.

"Grandmother?" she asked groggily in Korean. They spoke rapidly to one another in Korean. Rachel wasn't proficient enough to keep up. But she knew she was being cursed and being called stubborn, then she was slapped by Kori and pulled into a hug and kissed on the cheek where the slaps had been placed. "Thank you Rachel."

"Nothing to thank, we wouldn't be here if not for Grandmother." Rachel said softly then leaned over and kissed the woman's cheek. "I think we should all get some rest now, most of us have an early morning."

Rachel looked at her dogs with a smirk. She shooed them from the middle area between her bed and her fathers. She tipped the bed down and laid down on it and then called the dogs up on the bed with her. She laid down and closed her eyes, She fell asleep instantly. At one point in the night Gianna crawled up in the bed with the six of them.

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Base: Zone D

**Time: **6:00 am

When Rachel woke up the following morning. She brushed the hair from her eyes and smiled down at her young daughter, she glanced over at her dogs who were still sleeping. She quietly got out of bed and made her way to the restroom. She quickly took a shower and redressed.

"Gigi, you need to wake up sweetie." Rachel said softly.

"Momma I'm tired." Gianna cried to her mother.

"Come on let's get a shower that we can go downstairs and have breakfast."

Rachel and Gianna made their way back downstairs, freshly showered and dressed. They made their way to the cafeteria talking softly and giggling. Rachel noticed that there were a few other people in the cafeteria at this time. Rachel quickly went about making breakfast for Gianna, making her favorite oatmeal with fresh fruit, and a small pouch of apple juice.

"Rachel over here come sit with us." Quinn called after her. Rachel looked over to see Quinn, Beth, and Puck all sitting together. Rachel smiled over to the trio, then headed their way.

"Good morning Beth, good morning Miss Quinn," Gianna smiled at the two women the table. Then gave Puck a dirty look. "Good morning Mr. Puckerman."

Rachel hid a chuckle as Noah frowned. She glanced over at Quinn who was also laughing. Beth chose that moment to squeal and throw her food. The oatmeal hit the table with a plop sound. "Good morning Beth how are you today."

The five of them ate quickly with small talk. Rachel's indiscretions of last night's mission wasn't brought up. Puck kept shooting Rachel dirty looks when Quinn wasn't looking. Rachel just smiled and pretended not to notice.

Roughly twenty minutes later Brittany and Santana joined them for breakfast. Santana was not a morning person it appeared. She kept shooting dirty looks at Rachel, Quinn, and Britney. But she also shooting Gianna looks, when she thought no one was looking.

"Why are you staring at me?" Gianna demanded, as she finished her oatmeal. The five teenagers at the table, stopped what they were doing and glance at the little girl.

"Berry, how old is your kid?" Santana asked in bewilderment.

"I'm two years old, but why are you staring at me." The little girl looked at the older Latina with a questioning glare.

"You're very sweet Gianna." Britney said playing with Beth as she spoke to Gianna. She glanced at Santana shooting her look that clearly stated 'play nice'.

"Sorry kid I didn't even know about you till yesterday, I'm slightly freaked out." Santana shrugged her shoulders. The Latina turned her attention back to her breakfast, still shooting Gianna covert looks.

Rachel watched her friends interact with her daughter. She smiled to herself as Gianna held her own among her friends. She quickly finished her breakfast picking up hers and Gianna's dishes and placing them in the trash. "Okay guys I will see you in commands the in a few minutes," she turned her daughter and pulled her into her arms. "Come on baby let's go."

"Rachel, you said something about a day care being open?" Quinn asked quietly. The blonde girl looked at Puck for direction.

"Stacia will be taking care of the children there is a play area in the mall. The majority of their day will be spent there where they can play. And then we have something separate for naptime." Rachel smiled, as she ruffled Beth's hair.

"Thought of everything as usual, Berry." Santana muttered in irritation. Rachel ignored her, taking Gianna and leaving the food court. She quickly took Gianna to the play area, leaving her in the capable hands of Stacia. She waited a few moments to make sure, that Gianna was safe and happy before she took off in the other direction to meet up with her squad.

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Kori

**Location: **Base: Command Center

**Time: **6:45 am

Kori skipped breakfast in lieu of spending more time with her grandmother. While she was upset with Rachel, for the way that she went behind everyone's back. She was very happy to have her grandmother back with her and very much alive. The older woman, smirked at her young granddaughter. "You should start heading downstairs, Rachel will not be happy if you're late," the Korean woman said softly. "I'll stay here and rest, so you won't have to worry about me." She shooed the younger girl out of the room.

Kori headed down the stairs to the Commons area where she would meet up with the rest of the elite group. She wasn't surprised to see Rachel there as well as some of the other military personnel. They were both, herself and Rachel, dressed in loose cargo pants and black a-shirts, their hair pulled back in high ponytails.

Kori held back as Rachel spoke to the other people in the group. Not wanting to interrupt but also wanting to watch the people surrounding Rachel and how they reacted to her. She watched as the military people listen to what the little brunette had to say . She found it baffling that no one questioned her authority. While the true elite small group that it was, knew who Rachel was, and how important she was. Kori was surprised that the military people also were aware.

From her position, mostly secluded by the decorative vegetation in the mall, she watched as Britney and Santana approach the group. Lopez, as usual had a vexed look. Kori, had never been a fan of Santana and her bad attitude. But Rachel had always said that Lopez would be a good asset to the team. Kori had her doubts.

"Okay looks like were all here. Original elite pair up with new elites. I want to go through this training as fast as possible. This is what we'll be doing every morning for an hour." Rachel smirked as the people around her groaned in dismay.

Kori was quickly paired up with Charlie. "Hi I'm Kori," Kori held her hand out to Charlie. "Looks like I'll be showing you the ropes."

Charlie smiled and shook her hand. "Lucky me. In case you haven't guessed I'm Charlie, Quinn's younger sister." The girl winked at Kori. "The better sister."

Kori found herself laughing and shaking her head at the younger girl amusement. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine. I take it you're not the cheerleading type."

Charlie looked as if she had swallowed a frog at the thought of being a cheerleader. "I'd rather be water boarded." she shivered at the thought.

Kori shot Coach Sue a quick look then looked back at Charlie. "I've heard that can be arranged."

Rachel led the group which included both her parents. Through the maze that was their new training facility. The first part of the course was very easy, there was the belly buster, the reverse climb, the weaver, and the hip-hop. Everyone seemed to have gotten through these positively easy.

The second part of the course held the tough nut, the low belly over, belly crawl, easy balancer, and the Tarzan. These group of activities all involved ropes and upper body strengthening.

This third part of the course held the high step over, low wire, six vaults, and Kori's personal favorite the wall hanger. Rachel's fathers never made it past this part. The two men, sat breathless panting, chugging water on the side of the course. Kori was surprised to see Shelby and Coach Sue still going, barely out of breath.

The fourth part of the course held the inclining wall, the jump and land, confidence climb, belly robber, and the final course which was a combination of a wall climb, balance beam, and a rotating spinning top platform. You would perform the final course as objects were being thrown at you. It'd always reminded Kori of a version of wipeout.

Kori was astonished to see that Quinn and Santana made it through to the belly robber. Coach Sue and Shelby had failed at that confidence climb. But still a very good start for the new elite members. Only the original elite, and Charlie made it through the entire course. Although, Charlie out a breath, sweating, and moaning she wish she was dead.

"That was great guys. I'm very proud to see how well most of you did the first time out. Other members of the esteemed elite no names will be mentioned." Rachel shot her father's a look with a wink. "While they tried very hard, seems they cannot get past the wall hanger. But that's why you're the brains of the outfit not brawn."

Her father's scoffed at her, as they helped each other to their feet. "When did our sweet little angel turn into Gaddafi ?"Leroy questioned, as he wiped the sweat off of his husband's face.

Rachel threw back her head and laughed. "You do realize that this was nothing," she shook her head. "This is just the beginning."

"She's kidding right." Santana cried. "How in the hell are we supposed to do more than this?" She looked around for support, from the elite team that surrounded.

Quinn looked at Puck, and Brittany. Neither were out of breath, sweating, or the least bit put out from the exercise. She slapped the hand over Santana's mouth, and shook her head. "Listen she's not kidding, look at the people in her elite." Santana looked around the group.

Everyone of the Elite other than Artie, was present and accounted for. Completely in shape, and ready for more. Including Jacob Ben Israel, who apparently Santana was quite surprised to see on the elite team. "If were going to survive, were going to have to get fit. Fitter than we've ever been before, which means we would have to try harder than we've ever tried before."

Santana looked around once again, taking in everyone and everything that was going on around her. You could tell the moment that it all clicked. Were everything stopped being about her, about her needs, her wants. In that moment, Santana Lopez became more than the teenage cheerleader, and became the warrior. "Okay, I get it. You guys are right. If were going to save these people, were going to have to be the best that we can be."

Rachel smiled at her friends, even if some of them were newer friends and others. She winked at Puck then Britney and squeezed Kori shoulder. "I knew you had it in you Santana," she looked over at Shelby and then Coach Sue. "You guys did really great, very impressive. But I guess you had to live up to your reputations."

The group formed of elites all broke into laughter while the two women nodded while they grinned. "Can't have you looking bad Berry. Or worse make myself look bad." The tall blonde said as she held her wife's hand.

The military presence in the elite group called an end to their training, and led the way back to the Commons area where the rest of the population of the survivors were waiting. Kori grabbed onto Rachel's hand, and they walked hand in hand behind the rest of the group.

"I didn't get to say thank you last night, well not really." Kori stopped them, so that the group moved on without them. "I know you stopped me from going, because I was going to. I don't know if I would've survived, or if Grandmother would. But I know I wouldn't have rescued five kids. That's why you're the leader, I don't know how you found them. Or what thoughts put you on their path, but everything including you happens for a reason." Kori leaned in, and kissed Rachel softly on the lips.

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Brittany

**Location: **Base: Commons Area

**Time: **8:00 am

Out of the corner of her eye, Britney caught the kiss between Kori and Rachel. She looked away quickly, trying to comprehend what she saw. The irrational part of her flashed angry faster than she thought possible. She shot a look at Puck, thankful that he missed the event.

Britney could handle the on off relationship that was Puck and Rachel, as it had been going on for years and it was nothing she could do about it. However, the new development of the possibility of Rachel willing to be with someone else other than Puck, placed her in a position that she never thought she'd be in.

She looked at Santana, the girl she had loved since elementary school as a best friend at first then as a lover. The girl who would always have a piece of her heart, and would always love her unconditionally. Brittany felt a pang of regret of not revealing her true feelings, to the one other person that she could've loved before the world fell apart.

"Britt, are you okay."

Brittany frowned refusing to meet Santana's eyes. "I'm not sure I'll ever be." She whispered back.

"What you mean by that?"

"It's the end of the world, zombie apocalypse, we 're sitting in the mall awaiting instructions on how we're going to spend the rest of our lives. Our free will is gone." Britney looks sadly around her taking in the families, the childless parents, the parentless children. They had already lost so much. At this point she didn't even know they are fighting for. All was lost.

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Quinn

**Location: **Base: Commons Area

**Time: **8:00 am

Quinn caught the kiss between Kori and Rachel , and she found herself confused. Charlie walked beside her as they followed to where everyone else was heading. If Rachel was on and off with Puck, then why was Kori kissing her ? She chanced a look at Brittany and was further confused as the normally overly chipper girl had a look of pure sadness on her face.

"Charlie, can I meet up with you in a few minutes?" Quinn asked heading over to where her best friends were without waiting for an answer. She came to a stop in front of Brittany and just opened her arms and pulled Brittany into them, right as the blonde lost her battle on holding back the tears. "What the hell S? What did you do?"

Santana stepped back with her hands in the air. "I didn't do anything Q! I swear you know I would never hurt Brittany." she defended herself harshly looking around trying to hide their altercation. "Britt, baby are you hurt. Did you get hurt in the training ?"

"No, I'm fine." Brittany reassured them as she continued to cry into Quinn's shoulders.

"Is it the stress of what's going on?" Quinn asked softly, they all felt it wearing on them. None of them had taken the time to properly freak out and adjust to the reality they were living in.

"I don't know, I'm fine really I'm just sad." Brittany finally admitted, only to cry harder when Santana put her arms around her too and spoke to her softly, in calming tones.

The brunette and blonde shared equally confused looks at one another. Santana had always been able to calm Brittany, no matter the situation.

"Ducky?" Rachel called softly when she noticed that Santana and Quinn were holding her. Brittany stopped breathing for a second and her head shot up to look at Rachel who stood a few feet away looking at her with her compassionate chocolate orbs. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." the tall blonde pulled out of Quinn's arms and shook off Santana's embrace. "What's next on the agenda." she asked wiping the tears from her face.

"Brittany, I think you and I need to have a talk." Rachel said folding her arm across her chest and looking at Quinn and Santana with a stern look. "Did one of you say something to upset her?"

Both girls shook their heads, but took a step back. Rachel took a step closer, only to frown when Brittany took a step back with a deep breath. "What's going on Pierce."

"Nothing Captain. I would like very much to move on with my day. My schedule has me on the roof top in ten minutes, if you'll excuse me." the blonde took off in the other direction quickly leaving the other three girls to look at one another in confusion.

"You two are positive that neither one of you said anything to her, that upset her?" Rachel said softly pulling them to the side away from the flow of the traffic in the main part of the base.

"Rachel, I swear I saw that she was upset and I walked over to where she and Santana were. Then she was sobbing." Quinn pushed the hair out of her face and crossed her arms, which Rachel knew was something she did when she was worried.

So, Rachel turned to Santana who looked angry and worried her eyes following Brittany as she left the commons area. Santana took a breath and then looked Rachel in the eye, narrowing her own. "What's going on between you and my girlfriend."

Rachel stepped back as if she had been slapped. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Rachel. What us going on between the two of you. I knew something was off the last few weeks, I couldn't put my finger on it. Then this happened and I figured you were closer then anyone had guessed because of the secret little club that you have." she ranted then pointed to Brittany fleeting back.

"But that that right there is more then you two being fiends with a secret club." she nearly shouted her face flush. "Have you been sleeping with her too. Isn't it bad enough that you stole Puck from Quinn?"

"No you had to go and steal the only thing that is worth anything in my life. Is that you're revenge on us. You getting back at us piece by piece? I want to know what you said to her, or what you did that upset her that much!"

Rachel was infuriated she was shaking with her rage and she wanted so badly to lash out at the Latina that was accusing her of so many things. "How dare you. You who has been following me around, sniffing at my skirt. Ever since I topped the pyramid, you've wanted me to top you too. Well news flash I don't sleep with psychos!" Rachel shouted inches from the Latina face, who seemed to have remembered how deadly Rachel Berry was.

Quinn looked back and forth between them. Then at Brittany who was almost out of sight and then to Kori who had run over and put an arm around Rachel to keep her from attacking the now less aggressive Latina. "It's because you kissed Rachel." Quinn said the light bulb going off in her head.

"I didn't kiss the midget." Latina denied as if she had never thought of it, but at this very moment her own eyes were clouded with lust as Rachel struggled against Kori to attack Santana again.

"Not you, S. Kori, she kissed Rachel less then ten minutes ago." Quinn said softly looking at Rachel, then to Kori and last at Santana who looked angry all over again.

"Why are you kissing on m..the hobbit?" Santana demanded taking an advancing step. "It seems you're placing your lips where they don't belong." Santana looked at Rachel. "You really do spread yourself thin there Berry."

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Base: Commons Area

**Time: **8:11 am

"For the last damn time there is nothing going on between myself and Brittany, or Puck or Kori. Not that it's any of your damn business, Lopez. I suggest you stay away from me, because right now I want to rip your lips off." with that she grabbed onto Kori 's arm pulling her completely over her own body and then gently placed her on the floor rather then slamming her down. She took off , ignoring Kori calling after her, or Puck's questioning look.

Rachel headed off to her room getting the dogs, she picked up her cell phone and dialed her Dad.

"I heard, are you ok?" he asked softly.

"No I'm not ok. I need to head out and kill something, I'll be back before sundown, but I can't be in the same building.."

"Ok, just keep you're phone on. You have the dogs right?" he asked softly knowing that trying to talk to her wasn't something that was a good idea at this point.

"Yup ..Ok, I talk to you later." Rachel hung up the phone, slung her bag of weapons over her shoulder and snuck out the hidden passageway to the parking garage. She could play nice, she called her dad before she disappeared this time. Patting herself on her back clicked the lock on her hummer and opened the back hatch putting the dogs in and shutting it.

She hopped into the drivers seat twisted the knob for volume as loud as it could go, docked her iphone into the console and blasted DMX , as she rolled out of the parking lot. She wasn't even out of the parking lot when her cell phone lit up with Brittany's name. Apparently she really was on roof duty, she clicked the ignore button and headed in any direction but here.

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Santana

**Location: **Base: Commons Area

**Time: **8:25 am

Santana was still staring Kori down when her cell phone buzzed. She pulled her smart phone out and unlocked the screen to see a message from Brittany.

_**What did you guys do to Rachel? Why is she leaving base and not answering her phone? ~B**_

Santana looked up and shot Puck and Quinn a worried look and then to Kori. "How much trouble will Rachel be in for going off base without permission?"

"Don't tell me she did it again!" Puck and Kori both demanded in unison.

"Again?" Quinn asked looking at Santana, and Santana was glad that she wasn't the only one out of the loop.

"Britt sent me a text that she is leaving and wants to know what we did to upset her."

"Son of a bitch! What did you do!" Puck demanded advancing on her.

"Back off Puck, they had a disagreement that doesn't give Rachel the right to go off the handle." Quinn defended her friends standing in the way.

Puck and Kori shared a look. "You don't understand, you've never seen her lose it. You wouldn't understand. If you upset her the way I think you did." he looked at Kori for confirmation. "Then yeah she had no other choice, or she might had lost it and hurt someone . Just be glad it's going to be Zombies and not you, Lopez."

"Ok there are clearly too many secrets that we're not in on. Someone start spilling." Santana demanded, sick of not getting what was going on with the little diva , who apparently lived two lives.

Kori was the one that let out a deep breath and looked at the girl, with a look that clearly stated her dislike for the girl. "There are things that you'll never understand. Not because you're not intelligent enough, but because you weren't there from the beginning. " she looked at Puck and he nodded.

"Rachel wasn't kidding when she said she's been doing this since she was 5. Her fathers work for the government, high clearance that I can't even begin to explain how high." she rolled her eyes. "They know things, they've know for years that this would happen. So they trained Rachel for it, she was having ballet classes on Monday and gorilla warfare classes on Wednesday, etcetera ." she raised a brown when both Quinn and Santana laughed.

"Fuck you're serious?" Santana choked out.

"Deadly, we all met up five years later. Here we are ten years old training to be super soldiers and the smallest one is going to lead us? But she proved herself then, now, and she'll keep doing it until there isn't anything left in her. So you can criticize my friend all you want, you can think what you want personally. But as your Captain she deserves your respect. "

"She has had the weight of the world on her shoulders for thirteen long years, with no one that she could really confide in. Because none of us know what she's had to overcome to be standing to lead us today. No matter how difficult we've made it for her, or what obstacles have littered her path."

"She is still standing and is probably the best person I know. She could have left all of us behind, you think she couldn't survive in this zombie riddled world completely alone? Because I can guarantee that Rachel could do it all by herself, and life to the ripe old age…I'm sure she could even protect and teach Gianna how to do it too. She didn't have to save anyone of us."

Puck stood away from the wall. "They weren't going to , it wasn't part of the original plan." he admitted softly looking down at his feet.

"What?" Quinn asked softly as she leaned in to hear what she was saying.

"I mean that Rachel's dads weren't going to save anyone. They were hiding out here in Ohio and training Rachel, no one at the time knew about Rachel, they were protecting her." he shrugged. "The plan was to train her here and then move somewhere else before this happened."

"What changed that?" Santana seemed to have found her voice.

"Rachel of course." Puck smiled. "Brittany stood up for her against some bully and they became fast friends." he smirked. "They kicked the bully's ass and then all three of them became inseparable." Quinn smiled at him , then Santana and Kori.

"When they were getting ready to move three years later, Rachel said she couldn't leave her friends without telling them, preparing them, teaching them how to survive." Puck sighed. "It wasn't a good time for Rachel it was the first time she defied them, refusing to leave us. I didn't see them for a few years, after that they had a lot of business back and fourth that took them away but they let Rachel train us, and we became her family while they were gone."

He looked back at his friends. "They came back full time I guess when Rachel had Gianna, and they're so much better now. Rachel while slightly standoffish to us, I'm guessing because she was trying to rebuild her bonds with her parents and be a mother. But she's happier for the most part then she was."

"So fine I get all that but what the hell is going on with Brittany and Rachel and you and Rachel?"

Puck hung his head. "There is nothing going on between Brittany and Rachel." he closed his eyes. "But that is only because Rachel doesn't want there to be." he looked at his friends "Brittany's been in love with Rachel as long as I have."

Kori wrapped her arms around Puck to support him. "She doesn't let us in, she hold us away. The only times I have been able to get past her walls, is when they're either down or non-existent."

"So you're telling me you wait around until she is vulnerable and then you pounce." Quinn demanded.

"I'm not proud of myself Quinn. Usually I'm not exactly 100% on the top of my game. The handful of times that we were together we were both drunk. She always regrets it, and I'm always so happy and hopeful for the nest time."

"You said she loves you." Quinn said crossing her arms in front of her.

"She does. She loves me, Britt probably you two. But she won't let herself act on it, because she has rules, schedules, and end games for all of us. And she's not part of our endgames in her head."

"What am I chop liver?" Kori demanded.

"Kori she loves you, like a sister and always has. Plus she knows you love JBI."

"Damn it Puck I told you that in confidence." She punched him in the arm and walked away in search of the person they were talking about. He was a sneaky little ninja, but that's what she like the most about him.

"Am I to understand that the Hobbit is in-love with both you and Britt and could be in love with Q and I?" Santana looked at both Puck and Quinn. "But will not be acting on any of these feelings. Killing you and Britt in the process because it doesn't work as an end game in her head?

"She said 'she's not anyone missing puzzle piece' but when I asked her to break it down for me that is how I understood it."

"That bitch is crazier then I though. No one hurts Britt, not even fucking Rachel Berry."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I was going to end the chapter at Brittany's POV 8 am. Becasue that is a good ending place. But thern I realized how short that would have made the chapter so I trudged on for a few more thousand words. That is why it is 1am the following day and I am behind in updating. So I am sorry that it is an hour passed the day I promised it, but i think what i gave you might have been worth it. Zombies in the next chapter!**

Thanks for reading

Please review

Follow me on…

Tumblr … Twitter … Facebook

Next chapter coming soon

Love… Rainbows… and Zombies (eww)

Taylor

}|{


	10. Chapter Eight

Not Afraid

Chapter Eight

* * *

Not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

~ Marshall Mathers

* * *

**Authors Note:**

** I wrote this sober, but I edited if after having a few drinks...Just a warning..in advance...**

**Sorry Thanks for reading Taylor**

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Lima, OH

**Time: **9:00 am

Rachel stopped on Main street, gauging the situation. She had to ensure that the food storage and the gasoline storage were secure. Though they had planned for this for years, Rachel had gotten lazy the last few months and wasn't a hundred percent aware of what storage situation was. She had never let the food or gas levels under 50% but she wanted to make sure that there was more then half. She looked over her shoulder there were zombies, there would always be zombies now. But it wasn't too many, she opened the back of the hummer and whispered to the dogs to be silent. She locked the doors manually, then taking out her guns starts to walk to the Lima Stop and Shop, which had gone into lock down just like the few other places when Rachel had gotten the call. She slipped off her gloves and placed her thumb to the control box and opened the door. She stepped inside prepared to fire then hit the button to shut the doors behind her.

"Captain Berry!" Rachel lowered her gun, held her hands out to halt the dogs as the man came out of the front office.

"Sergeant Fox, good to see you." Rachel holstered her guns and hugged the thirty something man. "How's your team?"

"All present and accounted for, Madam." he blushed at her show of affection. "We know that there were plans of evacuation of this storage facility and the fuel, but our men wan to stay to safeguard our supplies, Captain if that would be alright."

Rachel nodded, pursing her lips. "Let me think it over." she looked past him to see the shelves were fully stocked. "How are we here, what are our levels."

"We're currently at 97%. We were scheduled for a delivery today, but that won't be happening now." he muttered.

"That's good news, you're doing an excellent job here. Give me the tour while I'm here, then you can take me to the fuel station."

"Of course Madam, please follow me." he led her down the isles explaining what each held, because there was more then meets the eye. There were perishable items that she didn't want wasted.

"Everything that can be frozen, freeze it. Then set enough aside for both teams here, and then I'd like to have a truck prepared for a delivery to the base, of what is left."

"Yes Captain." he made a note on his clipboard. He looked over to the left as two privates made their way to where they where. "Kent and Parker start crating the perishables take what we need for a few weeks and the rest will be going to the main base."

"Right away." Parker called smirking at Rachel. "Sergeant shall we take the civilian with us to the Base when we take the truck over?"

"What civilian?" the sergeant demanded looking around to see of someone had broken into his damn building,

"At ease Sergeant, I think Parker is talking about me." Rachel smirked. She whispered to the dogs in French to stay and be calm. "No worries gentlemen I know my way around." she winked, linking her arm with the flustered sergeant and pulled him towards the hidden passage to the fuel station which shared a wall with the grocery store.

"The impertinence," the man on her arm muttered. "I'll set them straight."

"No need to do that, " Rachel patted the man's arm. "No need to embarrass them." she slipped her thumb onto the screen and watched as the door opened. The dogs started to growl the minute they walked in and Rachel frowned. "Fox where's your team and when was the last time they checked in."

"Yesterday at 22 hundred hours." Fox said looking at her confused.

"Localiser." she said softly to the dogs and pulled out her guns. "Did you test the team before you went into lock down?"

"Yes of course." Fox said as he laid his clipboard down and pulled out his own gun. "You don't think there are infected in here do you?"

"My dogs are saying there are, I've never seen them be wrong before." Rachel followed her dogs as they made quick process across the fuel storage center. Soon Rachel was able to hear, what the dogs were hearing, though when she glanced back to Fox who was behind her she could tell that he wasn't able to yet. "Fox," she whispered to him, when he met her eyes she motioned for him to come up on the west side of the building she sent both Avi and Daemyn with Fox to watch over the man. She kept the girls with her as she rounded the corner. The team was in devastation, where the team had sent up their bunks. All six members of the team had fallen victim to an intruder. There were now seven zombies in the building and one of them was fucking toddler.

"Oh god no!" Fox ran to them, before Rachel could stop him. Before her dogs could prevent it. Rachel helpless to stop the man, before he touched the child and was bitten, put a bullet into the little girls head. Killing her with Fox within two feet of the girl. His cry brought the attention of the other zombies around them and they all started in Fox's direction. Rachel had three shot and dead, in quick session. Avi had jumped another and he and Daemyn ripped his head from its body. Zuna had rushed to stand as protection over a grieving Fox. Karida and Mena had detached the head of another zombie, and Rachel shot the last Zombie as the shouts of the other team came running into the second building.

"Stand Down!" someone called from behind her. She whipped around still in protection mode and raised her gun to the new threat. "Lower your weapon, and put your hands in the air!"

Rachel was lowering her weapon when the man threatening her was attacked by Avi he leapt straight for the mans throat. The man screamed in agony, his team all leveled their guns onto Avi, who was attacking there team member. "Avi!" she called the dog ,who stopped the pressure he was applying but held the man to the ground. "Lower your fucking weapons you idiots!" Rachel demanded.

"You lower yours, your not in charge here." some other idiot called out to her. As they re-aimed all their weapons on her again. Rachel chuckled as her other four dogs started to growl and surround the other five members of Fox's team. They all froze.

"You sure about that, sweetie?" Rachel said mockingly. "Avi, liberer le fou." Rachel smiled when Avi growled and released the man, Rachel was now able to see that is was Kent from earlier. "Lower your weapons, and we can get this squared away." she said holstering her own guns and looking back to see that Fox had lost it he was crying over the fallen toddler.

She whipped out her phone and dialed the base. "I'm calling in some reinforcements." she flipped the phone on speaker.

"Base."

"It's Rainbow Brite, get me Colonel Jackson there's been an incident."

"Yes Captain, one minute." Rachel smirked when the rest of the military population groaned, as they overheard her conversation.

"Berry, where are you? Why are you off base and what the hell do you mean there's been an incident?" the man demanded. Rachel could see him in his office screaming down the phone at her.

"Recon, Sir at the fuel and food storage." Rachel smiled. "Good thing too. You're down six personnel and your acting sergeant is mentally out of commission for a few days. You need to send in a relief team."

"You mean to tell me that there was a breach of the infected into the facility?" he demanded she could hear him throwing things around his office.

"Yes Sir, I was making the rounds and checking levels and was able to contain the situation, you're going to need to send someone over to evaluate the situation and have the team re-tested."

"Is the situation contained?"

"Of course." Rachel said smirking and petting Mena's head. "So send out your team , I've got other things I have to do, so you'll be sending them now right?"

"Berry, you're pushing it." he said through gritted teeth. "Report back to base."

"Sure, as soon as I've finished my rounds." she hung up the phone and looked at the team before her. "Well someone give me a report of the fuel situation, then start removing the heads of the zombies, then dispose their bodies."

Rachel took off in the direction of where Fox was and pulled him to his feet. She slid out her katana and sliced off the head of the toddler, then pulled the all but comatose man away from the scene, after wiping clean the blade and retuning it to her sheath. "Fox!" she slapped the man, after a few more minutes of waiting him to get out of it.

"You killed that little girl." he whispered.

"She was already dead, there was nothing that could be done and she wanted to eat you alive."

"You killed that little girl." he whispered again.

"Damn it." she shook her head, unable to pull up the compassion the man needed. She had just beheaded a child the same age as her own daughter, she was barely holding it together. "Someone take car of Fox." she whistled and headed to the exit.

"Captain, your report." someone called after, she turned to see Parker heading over with Fox's clip board. "The fuel is at 100 percent Madam."

"Good, take care of your team I'm putting you in charge until the relief team is here." she pressed her thumb to the door and left the fuel storage with her babies in tow. She hustled through the food storage and left the same way she came out into the real work and to her hummer.

She held it together loading the dogs into the back seat, then climbed in herself and headed away from the disaster that was Main street. She rolled away , she started aiming for the zombies that she found when driving the neighborhoods, of Lima. Listening to the crunching sounds as their bones, were crushed by the weight of the SUV. The pining sound as the zombies bounced off the hood and sides of the hummer as she sped past.

She headed to more familiar locations as she headed to her own neighborhood, saddened when she began recognizing the zombies that she was now alleviating with her killing machine with four wheels. She parked her Hummer three streets over and slipped into the hidden water pipes access they ran through all of Lima. They all jumped into the pipes and Rachel quickly followed the markers that would lead her to the pipes that ran straight to the hidden access pipe that was located in her back yard.

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Berry Household

**Time: **11:00 am

She opened the top of the pipe climbed up and looked around. She was happy to see that her security system was still in place and zombie free. She climbed back down and pulled Mena into her arms and climbed up the stairs placing her onto the grass, then repeated the actions with Zuna, then Karida, Daemyn and finally Avi. Then she climbed through the pipe one last time herself and closed the access lid.

"Come on guys lets get a shower," she smiled down at them and headed to the back door of the house. She placed her thumb onto the pad, and waited for the automatic shutters to retract. Rachel stepped into the kitchen, and disarmed the alarm. She hopped up to the box on top of the fridge and snagged the doggie treats. The dogs barked excited and lined up. Rachel doling out a treat to each of them and then headed into the hidden basement door.

"Hello Rachel." Rachel whipped around to see the older woman in her basement. Her brown hair streaked with sliver, her face showing signs of age. The left side hanging slightly looser and lower then the right.

"Hello Barbra."

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked with a peaceful smile.

"For a little while." Rachel answered shooing the dogs into their automatic 'shower'.

"Shall I help you today?"

"If you'd like." Rachel smiled at her then headed in the direction of her own shower. "I'm just going to hop in the shower, would you mind starting up the machines, and my computer?"

"Yes, Rachel." the woman headed off out of Rachel's eye sight and Rachel closed herself off into the shower stall allowing herself to finally fall apart. She kept visualizing Gianna being in the place of that little girl, wanting to forget the entire thing. Knowing that if that ever happened she wouldn't have been able to be the one to kill her own daughter and not wanting to live herself if the little angel wasn't there to share it with.

About an hour later she left the confines of her shower stall she wrapped herself in a towel and headed into the unsanctioned Berry basement lab. She tucked the corner of the towel under her arm pit and sat on the office chair reading over the latest test results.

"This looks promising Barbra, did you see these numbers?"

"Rachel I hardly think this meets lab dress code." she chuckled. "Yes I noticed the numbers they look very promising."

"My lab, I make and break the rules." Rachel laughed. "Have you eaten today?"

"I don't remember." Barbra laughed sitting in the chair next to the younger girl. "I've been having senior moments."

Rachel smiled and leaned over to her desk drawer on her right and pulled out her hidden stash of raspberry cookies. "Shall we?"

"If we must." the woman smiled and took the offered handful of cookies. "So tell me what are we working on today?"

"Stem cell regeneration." Rachel said taking a bite out of her cookie.

"Oh is that all?" Barbra asked with a raised brow.

"I figured we would stick to something simple today."

"Have you checked in with your fathers today?" Barbra asked softly looking at the computer screen and not the now annoyed girl next to her.

"No, and I probably should its over due." she squared her shoulders and picked up the phone next to her computer.

"Dr. Berry"

"Hello Dad." she whispered closing her eyes.

"Your in the lab?" he asked sternly.

"Yes Dad." she let out a breath and smiled when Barbra squeezed her arm in support. "I was looking over some numbers for an experiment that I've been working on for my science project." she lied.

"I hardly think a high school science experiment is important, at this point." he muttered. Rachel could hear papers being flipped back and fourth in the background. "So what is the status? I'm assuming that is why you called?"

"Yes, of course. There was an incident at Main, we lost 6 team members." she sighed. "The situation was contained."

"Very good, and the ETA to the Colorado base?"

Rachel bit her lip. "It isn't safe to travel yet, with the weather, and I haven't finished rescuing people."

"You're being absurd, we've talked about this. You're already going against our wishes. How many people do you have to save? You've already saved hundreds of people. We should all be at the Berry base together where it's safe. Had you not been so defiant we would be!"

"Yes, Dad. I'm aware that you think it's a waste of our time. But I care about these people I can't just leave them defenseless! I have to go now, I'll call you later. Please tell Daddy that I'm fine, not to worry and that I love you both and will see you soon."

"I will. Good bye Rachel."

"Bye Dad." Rachel hung up the phone fighting the tears behind her eyes, still having her image of her having to kill her own daughter stuck in her head.

"Rachel?"

"Yes back to our work, Yes?" she smiled over at the woman and laughed when she pulled her into the deep hug. "I love you, Barbra. I don't know if I could have made it all these years without you."

"You and me kid, out to conquer the world. One day at a time. I love you too." Barbra kissed the petite girl in her arms, holding her tighter when her body began to shake and the sobs began again. "Its ok honey let it out, you don't have to be strong for me, I've got you."

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Santana/Quinn

**Location: **Base

**Time: **Noon

Quinn left her hand to hand combat training out of breath and sweaty. Santana was right next to her still pissed off about this morning. The proof of that was that she pushed herself to the point that she was almost unconscious next to the blonde.

"Damn I'm exhausted."

"You pushed your self too hard." Quinn scolded.

"I need to be better, we need to protect these people, Fabray."

"I understand that, and I agree with you, but you're angry and you're pushing yourself because your mad, and you want to control something."

Santana shot her the bird in annoyance. Quinn smirked and headed over to the children's play area , sitting on the bench outside watching the kids play. "We going to get lunch?"

"I wanted to eat with Beth." Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"I knew I'd find you two here." Puck smiled and tossed them each a brown paper bag. "You want to have lunch with me and the munchkins?"

Quinn nodded and holding the bag followed Puck into the play area, Santana rolling her eyes followed after them.

"Momma, Dadda!" Beth called out to them and then grabbed onto Gianna and pulled her over.

"Good afternoon Miss. Quinn, Puckerman, Santana." Gianna said upon reaching them smiling at them as Beth settled in to sit in her daddy's lap.

"Hey kid." Santana said looking at her shaking her head. "You're defiantly the Hobbit's kid."

"Calling my mother anything other then her given name is rude." Gianna stated with her hands on her hips. "Considering who it's coming from, one would think you would know better."

"Whoa there little spitfire, what exactly is that suppose to mean?" Santana asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You're a BIG girl, I'm sure you can figure it out." Gianna muttered and then left them to eat lunch.

"Did she just call me fat?" Santana said incredulously. She watched as the little girl pulled a bigger kid off a smaller toddler and let him have it, only to turn and give the smaller child the riot act for being in the wrong part of the playground.

"Sure sounded like it." Puck laughed, smiling at the little leader in action. "She reminds me of Rachel when we were little."

"That kid thinks I'm fat?" Santana demanded. Looking back at Quinn who was hiding behind her brown bag, but her body was shaking as she looked back and forth between Puck and Santana. "Un-fricken believable. Oy little Berry, get your little bossy butt over here." she called after the little girl.

Said little girl, rolled her eyes and marched over to the Latina. "It isn't polite to call people bossy."

"Is is a lie?" Santana asked.

"No, it very accurate." she admitted and bit her lip. "My momma tells me that, being bossy it isn't nice."

Santana pulled the little girl into her lap, not liking the sad face on the girls face. "Sometimes people need to be bossed around, and it's a good thing."

"You think so?"

"I sure do, if you're momma hadn't been so bossy we wouldn't all be here, where we're safe." Santana smiled at the girl, who smiled up at her in turn. Santana melted on the spot, stick a fork in her she was done. "You want to sit with us and share my lunch?"

"How kind of you Miss. Santana." she cocked her head and gave her a miniature Berry show smile. "My momma has left the building, as my Nana ChelB says."

Santana looked over at Quinn and then Puck who both frowned. "Don't worry honey your momma is ok."

"Oh I know." the little girl giggled, at some unknown joke. "My momma is just fine, what shall we share for lunch?" the little girl tipped her head to the side. "Is there enough for your friend?

"Who?"

"Hey guys! I was wondering where you were. Hello Gigi, hi Bethie."

The three teenagers looked at Gianna who smiled up at Brittany. "Hello Ducky, Miss. Santana is sharing her lunch with me, but I'm sure between all of us there is enough for all of us."

"Yay, any word on Rachel? She isn't answering her phone." Brittany sat between Quinn and Santana, crossing her legs Indian style.

"Momma will be off base until sundown, no need to worry Ducky." Gianna smiled and smirked when Santana handed her a half of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hold on, sweetie." Quinn leaned across Brittany taking the sandwich. "Are you allergic to peanuts?" Gianna smiled and shook her head no. "Are you a vegan like momma sweetheart?" Gianna smiled even bigger and nodded. "Crap does anyone know if this is organic?"

"It is, thank you Miss. Quinn."

"How can you tell?" Puck asked with a smile.

"Well my momma would have both as an option. " she said making the adults nod their agreement. "Santana's bag as a gold star on it." she pointed to the star. "That's how all the vegan meals will be marked, like at home." she giggled sipping her juice from the container. "And last I can smell the difference between our peanut butter and Nana Sue's."

"Good to know , kid." Santana smirked and bit into her own sandwich and was surprised that it tasted so good. "This is pretty good."

"My momma has good taste." she shot a look at Puckerman. "Well most of the time." she muttered. They all laughed as Puck choked on his own sandwich and he continued to frown.

"Gianna, why don't you like me?" he asked quietly. "Have I done something that hurt your momma and you're mad at me?" she shook her head at him. "Did someone tell you something about me, that makes you feel this way?"

"Nope, I just don't like you."

"Is it because I like you're momma?"

"You have a Beth, and you have Miss. Quinn. You don't need my momma, so just leave her alone. You make her sad, I don't like it when she's sad."

"Why do I make her sad?"

"Lots of people like my momma, Puckerman." she said with a fiery tone. "But you're the one that hurts her. Why is that, what secrets do you two share that hurt her?" Quinn turned to look at Puck, Puck looked at Brittany, and Brittany looked at Santana who in turn looked at Gianna.

"Kid, what do you mean lots of people like your momma, but that she is hurting because of Puck." Santana asked .

"I don't know, but momma cries all the time because of him." she frowned shooting him a dirty look. "But she knows how you all like her, and uncle JBI and she never cries about you guys,"

" Well sometimes she screams about you Miss. Santana, some not so nice things when she thinks I'm not listening, but I can tell you've changed. And we've always loved you Ducky." Gianna grinned at the blonde who smiled back as she sipped on her juice box. "and Quinn we're just glad you're not lost anymore."

Gianna finished eating the rest of her lunch, ignoring the older people in the group that just stared at the little girl. She stood and kissed Santana, Brittany and Quinn on the cheek. "Thank you, all very much for lunch, I must get back to the other children. Beth when you're all finished we can continue to play." she smiled one last time and took off in the other direction of the children.

"Wow, it's like getting handed a "this is your life" card." Brittany muttered looking at them, as they all nodded their head in agreement. "Puck what did you do to Rachie, that is hurting her so bad?"

"I've no idea."

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Kori

**Location: **Base

**Time: **3:45 pm

Kori leaned back against the railing of the rooftop, popping off the Z's as they appeared in her line of sight. "What's the story with Rachel?"

"Jake, don't ask me questions you know I can't and will not answer." she frowned and adjusted her glasses. "How about you tell me what you're deal it with her?"

Jack leaned against the wall of the roof access stairway. "She gets me, I don't have to explain myself to her."

"A lot of people who actually know you get you JBI." Kori muttered leveling her gun and taking out the roaming Zombie about 900 years out.

"Nice shot." Jacob I smirked at her, lining up his own sniper and scouting the parameter. "Incoming." he pulled out their radio and looked over at Kori who was keeping the approaching truck in her sights. "JBI to Base."

"Go ahead JBI,"

" We have what looks to be a delivery truck approaching the west of the base, over."

"Is it from the Lima Stop and Shop? Over." they came back a tense 60 seconds later.

Kori nodded her confirmation standing down a little. "Confirmation on the delivery truck. Over"

"It's a scheduled delivery, there was a miscommunication. Allow the delivery truck access, the ground team is being informed. Over."

"10-4 Over." JBI set the radio down and he and Kori shard a look of annoyance. Rachel would be pissed about something falling through the cracks like that. "Rachel will not be happy about this."

"She never is." Kori set her glassed back on top of her head and frowned over at the boy that she had feelings for. "You know that Rachel has issues right? That she already has Puckerman, and Pierce after her."

"What is this about Kori?" Jacob said ripping off his own glasses. "Yes I know that winning Rachel's affections is a complicated and competitive task, doesn't mean she isn't worth it. So tell me why are you pushing me on this."

"Because I know Rachel, and I care about her. But I also don't want you to be hurt, and chasing after someone who doesn't have you on their radar is harmful to your health. Take it from someone, who knows."

"I know it is." Jacob frowned. "So you like some unattainable too huh?"

"Yeah, I don't exist to him." Kori smiled over at the guy on the roof and winked, she smiled when JBI blushed. "One day he'll see what he's missing." she shrugged then checked her watch . "Our relieve is late." she bit out as the door opened, to reveal the three military personnel heading their way.

"Sorry we're late we were getting debriefed. We're on until 10 tonight." the stocky man called over with a smile and he shouldered his weapon.

"Good then you know there will be a hummer coming in at sunset."

"We've been informed that the Captain is off base." the taller darker man said around his tight jaw and lips.

"Is there a problem?" JBI asked coming to stand behind Kori. Kori felt him come up from behind her and stilled herself so that she didn't melt into the feeling. Whatever Jacob did over her head, had the effect that he was going to for. The three men backed down, and squirmed a little.

"No, Sir." they muttered together quickly with a salute and headed to the posts around the building. Kori smirked and headed to the roof access , raising a brow when Jacob opened and held the door for her. _Interesting _

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Gianna A. Berry

**Location: **Base

**Time: **4:56 pm

Gianna looked up when the clock clicked to 5pm. She noticed that the last child had been picked up. Rolling her eyes she watched the door for her mother, who appeared to be late . She glanced as her tiny watch. She watched as Stacia as she came closer. "Miss Stacia your clock is four minutes fast."

"Oh is it?" Stacia smiled. "I'm sure she's on her way."

"She is, I just wanted to inform you that the clock is wrong and she will be on time." Gianna smiled and placed her bag on the ground. "I can help you tidy up, while we wait."

Stacia smiled at the small girl and nodded they began placing the items into the correct centers . They were finishing up four minutes later as Rachel strolled into the room.

"Gra? Are you ready to leave?" Rachel asked picking up her daughters bag. "Your clock is off."

"So I've been told 4 minutes?"

"Yes, and 37 seconds." Rachel said glancing at her watch.

"Tá Máthair Tá mé réidh, chuir mé Stacia an earráid clog. Tá ocras orm, an féidir linn dul agus dinnéar a fháil?"

Rachel laughed then snuck a glace at Stacia. "Sorry were working on different languages these days." she told the awed woman. "Yes we're heading off to dinner, come Gra." Rachel scooped the girl up and tossed her in the air, smiling when the little girl giggled.

"Stacia how was your day?" Rachel asked when the woman sat heavily into her chair. "I think we need to add a few more teachers to the roster, but I didn't want to do anything without talking to you first."

"I think that is a good idea I had two students asking if we needed help today, they were very good with the children."

"Who were they?"

"Kitty and Marley."

"Kitty?" Rachel raised a brow in surprise.

"Oh yes, she has a little brother he's five. She was great with all the children his age."

"Well I'll leave it to your better judgment, I can volunteer sometime and I'm sure Puck and Quinn will as well."

"Miss Santana was very nice today too, and Ducky I think they would all be very helpful momma."

Rachel turned closing her eyes, and turned her face away from Gianna so that she wouldn't be able to read her reaction to the news that Santana had sought out her daughter. "You spent time with momma's friends today sweetie?"

Gianna stop and turned to look at her mother. "Why, does that bother you momma?"

"It..I'm not sure Gra, momma was upset earlier with Santana and I want to make sure she was nice to you."

"We had lunch together, it was very civil I was even nice to Noah." Gianna said with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Rachel smiled at Stacia. "I'll talk to my friends and work it out between our schedules. When do you need us the most?"

"Lunch and nap time." Stacia said with a smile. "We start that at noon. That is a good start until I can figure our better schedules for us. We'll have more kids coming in the next few weeks, well I'm hopeful that we will." the woman bit her lip.

"We will." Rachel promised. She nodded at Tamara, Stacia's daughter as she came into the room. "OK we're heading out, I know you guys will want to get some dinner and my little mini me is defiantly hungry."

"Good night ladies." Stacia called out as they headed out, which they echoed.

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Base

**Time: **5:03 pm

Rachel headed to the crowded food court with Gianna in her hip. "What do you feel like for dinner?"

"Doesn't matter to me, I shared a PB&J sandwich with Miss. Santana, earlier."

"How about some pasta?" Rachel said heading over to the line for Portobello restaurant, after Gianna gave her a smile in agreement. Rachel leaned her head into Gianna's long brown hair. "How was your day?"

"Well you know about Lunch," she started giggling when Rachel tickled her with her fingers under her chin. "I helped Miss. Stacia a bit. She had her hands full, and the new kids didn't listen." she bit her lip then looked at her momma. "Miss. Santana , said I was bossy."

"She said what!" Rachel was furious instantly and scanning the crowd to locate the Latina.

"Wait momma, stay calm. She also said that it was a good thing that I was bossy, because the world needs bossy people."

Rachel fought her smile, she truly did. She could just see Santana saying that. "Ok so maybe I'll talk to her and see if we can find a common ground, especially if you feel strongly about this."

"I do, Miss. Santana is going to a big part of our lives Momma. We should make the best out what we have to work with." Gianna snuggled into her Rachel's neck. "I hope they have spicy pasta salad that we had last time."

Rachel smiled when they came to the from of the line the woman she recognized from her own school's cafeteria smiled at her. "Hello Ms. Rose."

"Oh Rachel, I'm so happy to see you I haven't gotten the chance to say thank you for saving my Marley the other night."

"Oh I didn't know that Marley was your daughter. No thank you needed. She is a lovely girl, her wielding a frying pan makes more sense now." Rachel chuckled. "This is my daughter Gianna, Gigi this is Ms. Rose."

"Hello Ms. Rose, Marley and I played today at the children's center." Gianna smiled, Ms. Rose blinked glanced between the two brunettes and smiled thoroughly charmed.

"It's lovely to meet you, sweetie." Ms. Rose chuckled. "She looks just like you Rachel and just as polite." the larger woman looked at them still smiling. "So what shall it be ladies, we have an assortment of vegan dishes."

"Two spicy pasta salads please, with two raspberry waters." Rachel requested. Looking over the menu. "Unless you have those delicious vegan raspberry tarts, then we'll each have one of those, as well."

"We do, and coming right up."

Rachel and Gianna made their way to an open table. They sat down talking more about Gianna's day as Rachel set up the little's girls tray for her dinner.

"Berry, hello Gianna." was all Santana said as she planted her ass across from Rachel smirking at the mini diva. "What you got there pequeña baya?"

"Spicy pasta salad, good evening Miss. Santana."

"Sounds delicious."

"My momma's is better, but then is momma," Gigi looked over at Santana and winked.

Santana glanced up to look at Rachel for the first time since this morning and gulped looking at the feral look in the girls eyes. Maybe she was buttering up the wrong Berry. "Ah..right listen Berry, about this morning."

"Lopez, this isn't the time. Are you staying for dinner?" Rachel asked with a fake mega-watt smile that, meant she really didn't look forward to that.

"Yeah Britt is on her way over. Puck, Quinn, and Beth are going to join us as well."

"Fabulous!" Rachel muttered threw clenched teeth.

"Like one big happy family." Gianna giggled as she leaned into her mother, melting her mothers with a huge smile "I love you momma, you're the best momma in the whole world."

* * *

Translation:

Irish 1:Tá Máthair Tá mé réidh, chuir mé Stacia an earráid clog. Tá ocras orm, an féidir linn dul agus dinnéar a fháil?

English: Yes Mother I'm ready, i advised Stacia of the clock error. I'm hungry, can we go and get dinner?

* * *

**Last author note: **

**I'm aware that I'm throwing alot of things at you guys. I know that some of it seems to not make any sense. And certainty confusing as to who everyone will end up with. Will there be a HEA ? Who is Gianna's dad. All good questions, ones that I promise to answer. I promise you everything that, I've written will tie into something. I might have already revealed it, or if it's coming up in future chapters. I hope that you're happy with the long chapter and I love that you guys are reading and reviewing.**

** Please drop me a line, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!**

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please review

Follow me on…

Tumblr … Twitter … Facebook

Next chapter coming soon

Love… Rainbows… and Zombies (eww)

Taylor

}|{


	11. Chapter Nine

Not Afraid

Chapter Nine

* * *

Not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

~ Marshall Mathers ~

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Base

**Time: **6:00 pm

Rachel found herself sitting next to her daughter in near silence. She was internally seething, but she was trying to hide her anger from her daughter. She didn't know why she was still so angry, normally she wasn't one to hold grudges. Normally she was a very forgiving person. Her fear was that she didn't like having to share Gianna's attention, other then to her own parents. Now her friends seemed to slip right into Gianna's life and the little girl was embracing the attention.

Rachel still felt awkward in Puck's presents, her phone call with her father had her on edge, Barbra's condition had deteriorated significantly. And lets not forget the Zombies. Inwardly groaning at her own musings she finished her food, sat back and laid her head on the cushion on the padded booth. She smiled when she felt Gianna's little hand slip into hers and squeeze her fingers. She gently squeezed back listening to the conversation going on at the table currently about ducks.

Two tables over she was able to overhear that their was 'nothing to do' from two teenage boys, also she was able to hear a few girls gossiping about how cute the boys here on base were. That little bit of teenage life, seemed to lighten her mood. She had been right to safe as many people as she could. Her fathers had been wrong.

She loved them, but Rachel had been taking care of herself for a long time. Making her own decisions for a very long time. They had raised her this way, for this reasons. Maybe not to defy them, per say. But to be able to think for herself, and to make difficult decisions.

"That's better Momma." Gianna giggled and leaned her head into the crook of her arm. "I lost you there for a minute, but you always come back."

"Always baby, Momma could never stay away. Your just too cute and irresistible ." Rachel leaned over and kissed the little girl.

"How about a song, that always makes you feel better." Rachel looked up to see Leroy and Hiram standing over her. She schooled her face, façade of happiness firmly in place.

"Hello Dad, Daddy." Rachel said looking up with a smile. "Are you going to join us?"

"Yes, Shel and Sue are heading this way too." Leroy sat down next to Rachel and pulled Gianna into his arms cuddling her and kissing her loudly over and over again causing the little girl to giggle. "Are you going to sing, it would bring us all a little peace."

"I don't think anyone wants that daddy." Rachel laughed and sipped her water.

"Oh come on Berry you know you want to." Santana laughed at her, then frowned when Quinn kicked her and Brittany shot her a dirty look. "What you know she wants to."

"San!" Brittany pouted. "Just cause we want her to sing doesn't mean she wants to." the tall blonde shot the little diva a sympathetic look. "Rachie, you don't listen to her."

Rachel looked at her parents, then her friends and then her daughter, who just smiled and nodded. "Ok." she smiled kissed the little girl and stood, as Sylvester family joined them. "Stay here baby."

"K, momma." Gianna sat down firmly in Leroy's lap.

Rachel, took a few steps away from her table. Racking her brain for a song that she was familiar with to be able to belt it out from memory, and maybe inspire the people around her. Taking a deep breathe, Rachel began to sing softly her eyes closed.

_**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**_

_**I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**_

_**To fly**_

_**To fly**_

The room became quite, she tuned the world around her out and then became the song.

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Quinn

**Location: **Base

**Time: **6:30 pm

The blonde lost herself in the sweet sound of Rachel's voice. She wasn't overly surprised when she began rapping the second part of the song. Quinn hadn't been about to forget the New Year's performance, and though she had thought it had been a fluke she could see that it wasn't.

_**I wish today it will rain all day**_

_**Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away**_

_**Trying to forgive you for abandoning me**_

_**Praying but I think I'm still an angel away**_

_**Angel away, yeah strange in a way**_

Quinn quickly realized she wasn't the only one that was that was infatuated with the girl, the mystery that was Rachel Berry. The room was silent, people had stopped in their tracks and all turned to watch her, to listen, to lose themselves for a few minutes in the middle of this madness.

_**Maybe that is why I chase strangers away**_

_**They got their guns out aiming at me**_

_**But I become Neo when they're aiming at me**_

_**Me, me, me against them**_

_**Me against enemies, me against friends**_

_**Somehow they both seem to become one**_

_**A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood**_

_**They start coming and I start rising**_

_**Must be surprising, I'm just amazing**_

_**I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher**_

_**More fire**_

Rachel switched to again sing softly, smiling when she felt Becky take her hand and hold her as the girl continued to sing. Quinn watched as Kori, JBI, Artie, Britt and Puck all joined in the middle of the food court holding hands as Rachel sang. They picked up the chorus and sang with her just as softly.

_**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**_

_**I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**_

_**To fly**_

_**To fly**_

Rachel opened her eyes there were tears rolling down her face as she took in the people around her. Grinning at Gianna who had jumped off the table she had been standing on watch better she launched herself at her momma legs and held her tight.

_**Everybody wanna try to box me in**_

_**Suffocating every time it locks me in**_

_**Painting their own pictures then they crop me in**_

_**But I will remain where the top begins**_

_**Cause I am not a word, I am not a line**_

_**I am not a girl that can ever be defined**_

_**I am not fly, I am levitation**_

_**I represent an entire generation**_

_**I hear the criticism loud and clear**_

_**That is how I know that the time is near**_

_**So we become alive in a time of fear**_

_**And I ain't got no time to spare**_

_**Cry my eyes out for days upon days**_

_**Such a heavy burden placed upon me**_

_**But when you go hard your nay's become yay's**_

Quinn, Beth, Santana and Rachel's parents all joined them group of people who surrounded Rachel and sang the reminder of the song . Being strong, showing and inspiring the people who had so far survived, just so like Rachel Freaking Berry.

_**We **__**came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**_

_**We**__** came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**_

_**To fly**_

_**To fly**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**We **__**came to win**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**We**__** came to win**_

_**We**__** came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**_

_**We**__** came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**_

_**To fly**_

_**To fly**_

The food court came to it's feet and there was clapping, and tears. It was a moment that Quinn would remember for a long time. It wasn't a popular song to everyone in the room, and the rapping seemed to be hard for the older generation. But the message was received nonetheless. United, they would fight, prosper, and survive.

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Mr. Schue

**Location: **Base

**Time: **6:45 pm

He sat with Emma both of them having tears rolling down their faces. To see the beacon of light in the middle of this nightmare was such a relief. To see his Glee kids standing together and brining the message of survival brought a moment of peace to him as Emma kissed his cheek. "I love you Emma, I'm sorry that we're in the middle of this mess, I should have married you the minute I had the chance."

"I love you too, and I wish we had before the world fell apart, but we have one another now, and that is more then a lot of the rest of the world. More importantly we have hope, and Rachel just reminded us of that."

Will smiled and kissed Emma softly, so lucky to be where he was, with the woman he loved. "We really are one of the lucky ones."

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Shelby

**Location: **Base

**Time: **7:00 pm

Shelby smiled over at her daughter, to her wife, her children and finally her granddaughter. The felt the blessing for what they were, was it going to be difficult from now on? Was each day going to be more difficult and a constant battle, yes. But at this moment they had one another, they were currently safe, and she knew that they had a plan to continue to survive.

"Come on guys lets finish dinner and then head upstairs." she snagged and arm around each of her children and headed back to the table. They were the firsts to return, but soon they were surrounded by their friends and family.

Shelby watched Rachel as she headed back with Gianna swinging on her mothers arm. Now Shelby was the first one to admit that Gianna weighed less then almost nothing. But Rachel just carried on as if the little girl weighed nothing as she conversed with Jacob and Kori.

"I remember those days." Sue whispered in her ear. "Of being invincible."

"I should hope so, it was earlier today." Shelby laughed.

"Hey you." Sue snapped lovingly at her wife.

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Base

**Time: **8 pm

Rachel placed a kiss on her sleeping daughter's cheek then nodded to her Dads who where sitting playing a quiet game of Chess on their bed. "I'll be back by curfew, do you mind keeping and eyes on Gianna?"

"No, we're going to stay here, you'll be back before midnight? And you aren't to leave the base."

"Yes, Sir." Rachel leaned in and placed a kiss on each of their cheeks. She nodded to both Shelby and Sue who were snuggled together reading on their bed, they smiled at her as she headed out the door.

She headed down the stairs and reached the command center knocking waiting to for the door to be answered. "Captain, the Colonel is expecting you."

"Reyes." Rachel stepped into the room, going directly to where the Colonel had his office. "Good evening Colonel."

"Berry I was expecting you hours ago." he said through clenched teeth. "You're aware of the shit storm that would happen.."

"I'm going to stop you right there Jackson." Rachel said sitting on the desk and holding out her hand for the folder. "Give me the run down of the base and what the feed back chatter that's been reported." Rachel didn't need to look up to feel the Colonel agitation with her it was in the air. She ignored it and waited for him to speak as she read over the folder in her hands.

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Base

**Time: **9 pm

Rachel let herself out if the command center and headed to where the medical facility was set up in the Dillard's store at the west side of the mall. She recalled the schedule and remembered that Dr. Lopez wouldn't be on duty at the moment, and was relieved. She didn't need any questions for her visit. She highly doubted any of the other medical staff would give her a second glance. She slipped passed a set of curtains that labeled the space labeled as room five.

"Hey Rach." Artie greeted from the bed. He was sitting playing angry birds on his phone.

"Abrams." Rachel hopped onto the bed. "How are you feeling." she rested her hand on the boys immobile leg.

"As expected. There hasn't been any change with the type of treatment we're trying but we're not giving up." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry about that, Dad was pretty sure they had a break through with the last batch." Rachel frowned and looked at the curtain.

"It's ok, I mean it's already better then it was a few years ago, it's working …it's just a slow progress."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement and looked at the curtain again. "Abrams you trust me right?"

"That's a silly question Captain." Artie looked at her slightly annoyed. "Considering I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for you, Yes I trust you."

Rachel nodded hopped off the bed and then went over to the curtain again and quickly looked out the 'room' when she saw that the area was empty she headed back to Artie. "OK, I don't have long before they come in here on their rounds. There is a new treatment that I would like you to try," she sighed and closed her eyes. "It's complicated and I don't want the others knowing about it, its straight from the Berry Lab, and top secret."

"Cool."

"There's a side effect, it can be very painful. Which is why I would like your permission to put you in a medicated coma for 48 hours. You'll need to be closely monitored which I'll have one of my father's do, or one of their personal nurses."

"I'm down."

"You're not worried that I could be trying to like kill you?"

"You could have long before now, plus it isn't within you, which is part of the reason you want to put me in a coma, you don't want me to be in pain, defiantly not going to kill me."

"Alright Brat." Rachel muttered. She walked over to the boys Iv and pulled the hidden vial that contained the medicine that would place him in a medicated coma. "Knock out drugs courtesy of the Berry Lab." she whispered as she slowly dispensed the drug into the IV counting slowly as she pressed the plunger. "Be strong, never surrender see you on the other side." she leaned in and kissed him on his forehead as his body began to relax sinking further into the bed.

She took out the syringe and recapped it tossing the vial into the red box that was attached to the wall near the bed. She pulled opened Artie's chart and scribbled a notation from her father that they were attempting a new treatment that required a medicated coma, forging her fathers signature and writing style. She glanced back at her watch noticing that only three minutes had passed since she had administrated the meds to Artie.

She slipped the chart back in place, coming to stand next to her friend. She pulled the blanket up and tucked him in, as his body sighed contently. She sat on the edge of the bed resting her hand on his hand over the cover as she waited for the 10 minutes to pass to administer the other treatment. When the time was up she repeated the previous process and administered the meds again into his IV, but this time she pocketed the vial, kissed the boy on the cheek and then left the room. Not wanting to get caught in the room with the now comatose teenager.

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Santana

**Location: **Base

**Time: **9:20 pm

Santana leaned against the wall outside the room that she had seen Rachel slipped into about 15 minutes ago. She didn't know what the girl was up to. She had followed her when she had noticed her leaving the command post. It wasn't that she was stalking the girl, or that she thought that Rachel was acting weird. It was just that she really needed to talk to her about this morning. And it wasn't easy getting the girl alone. So when the girl popped out from behind the curtain she waited for her then fell in line next to her.

"Lopez." Rachel said softly still mindful of where she was, and that the patients needed their rest. She wasn't about to be loud It what was now a hospital ward.

"Can I talk you?" she asked just as quietly.

"Not here." Rachel said leading the way out of the store and heading to hidden doorway in-between two stores. "Ok what do you want." she demanded as she headed down a well lit concrete hallway.

"wait where are we?" Santana asked looking around. "Where are we going?"

"We're in the maintenance hallway for the malls, and where heading this way." Rachel mocked as they walked in silence as apparently Santana was content trying to understand the maze that Rachel was leading her in.

"Seriously I think we need to talk." Santana said softly.

"I'm not really in the mood, Lopez. Just spit it out so that we can get over this and go on with our lives." Rachel muttered stopping and looking at her. "Listen we both said things that we shouldn't have this morning," Rachel shrugged. "It isn't a big deal we'll get over it. And we move on."

Santana watched the girl in front of her, her hands were stuffed deep in the pockets of the hoodie that she was wearing. The diva's chocolate eyes speared into hers. There where no secrets, that she was able to hide from the girl, her soul was bared to the tiny brunette.

Rachel sucked in her breath and backed away from the girl. "Oh no you don't." she shook her head and tried to open the door behind her. "Lopez you stop this right now. You go back to your room!"

Santana watched as the door opened and then slammed shut in her face. She was shocked, she stared at the door. _What the fuck just happened. _Annoyed with herself for letting things get out of hand. She grabbed the handle of the door, and shoved against it surprised when it opened with no issues.

She entered the room, coming to a complete stop in shock. The room was clearly an office. And it was clearly Rachel's office. It was decorated in pictures of her life. There was a picture of herself and the Berry men. A picture of Shelby, Sue and their kids. Pictures of Puck and Berry, Berry and Britt, then some of the three of them. There were pictures of Berry, Britt, Q and herself. Pictures of the elite team. And easily 2 dozen pictures of Gianna all over the walls. The walls were painted in a light orchid, the furniture was a beautiful dark cherry color. There was a massive desk, with a matching credenza and a large office chair taking up the majority of the room.

Santana took in the room in shock there was a large leather sofa and a corner of the room that was clearly set up for Gianna with toys, puzzles, paints, crayons, an easel, and good lord was that a laptop?

The room was pretty large and there where clearly doors that led to other rooms, the question was where the hell was Berry. She followed the sound of running water and ended up in moderate sized personal bathroom. It was just as tastefully decorated. Well she found Berry.

"Lopez what are you doing in here?"

"I-I wasn't finished talking." Santana muttered unable to take her eyes off the very naked woman in front of her soaking wet from the shower that was pouring down on her.

"Well I'm not exactly dressed for a chit chat at the moment." Rachel said through clenched teeth. "Get out."

"No, I want to talk."

Santana watched as the girl rolled her eyes and quickly went about taking a quick shower, it was in the middle of washing her hair that the girl called out. "I'm waiting what was so fucking important that you barged in here."

"What do your tattoos mean? Why do you have so many." Santana asked coming closer to the shower as if compelled.

"Seriously that is what you want to talk about?" she demanded her eyes closed as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. "They're personal and I don't want to talk about them." She arched to get the rest of the shampoo, and Santana swallowed forcefully holding back a groan. Rachel's naked body was amazing, her nipples were erect and how she hid how large her breasts where, Santana had no idea. Her 6 pack shifted and tightened with the movement as the girl rinsed the ass length hair. Her skin was broken out in goose bumps. The water must be cold. "You're staring."

Santana snapped her eyes to meet Rachel's only the glass separating them as they stared at one another. Santana didn't think she just opened the glass door and stepped into the shower closing the distance between them. She slid her hand into Rachel's hair and tugged the girls neck back. Their eyes never leaving one another Santana fused their lips together, licking Rachel's bottom lip. Taking advantage when the little brunette moaned, slipping past the barrier of her lips and caressed their tongues together.

Rachel's control seemed to have snapped because she arched up and ensnared Santana as she her fingers shot the Latina's hair and demanded more purchase of the kiss. The movement caused the very naked body of Rachel Berry to press into Santana who groaned and felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, even though they were closed in pleasure.

Pulling away for air Santana ran kissed down the girls face and to her neck. She planted her lips on the girls pulse point and bit down.

"Fuck." Rachel shivered at the contact and held the girl tighter urging the girl to use more pressure. Rachel ran her fingers down the girls now exposed back. _When had she lost her shirt?_ Rachel didn't care their naked breasts were unequivocally against one another. Rachel felt her nipple ring graze against Santana's breast.

"You have a nipple ring?" Santana demanded pulling back to see. "How the fuck did I miss that?" she looked a the clear glass nipple ring. "Always the original." she muttered bending down to take the nipple into her mouth. "So hot." she muttered as she flicked her tongue around the nipple and tugged on the ring with her teeth.

"Baise-moi!" Rachel panted falling back against the cold tile hissing with pleasure and shock. She arched her body into Santana again wanting more of the sensation that the girl was providing.

Santana smirked around the nipple in her mouth and with her right hand started to massage and tug on the other nipple, which interestingly enough did not have a nipple ring. The sounds and the feel of Rachel's body against her own was having a devastating effect on the Latina.

Seems the diva was a mind reader because within seconds her yoga pants and lace panties were nevermore and she was running her bare thigh against her exposed core. The taller brunette's head shot back. "Oh mi Dios, Rachel. No se detenga!"

"No temas petardo." Rachel whispered against Santana's collarbone. Santana whimpers at the words as they caress her bared skin.

"You speaking multiple languages is sexy as fuck." she mutters grabbing Rachel's waist and lifting the girl in the air, both groaning when there centers connected when Rachel wrapped her legs around Santana's waist.

Rachel chuckled darkly and wrapped one arm around Santana's neck then wiggled her other hand between their bodies and arching she slammed three fingers into her lovers body as she rocked her entire body against her own hand forcing it to penetrate with longer strokes. The Latina cursing in Spanish and English and meeting her thrust for thrust was her reward and she bit down on the girls shoulder at the glorious feeling of the friction she was feeling from their rocking hips and her own hand hitting her own clit, and the feeling of being shoved against the cold tile wall with each thrust.

"Harder." Santana pleaded as she panted her body taunt her face inches from Rachel's ear, seeing the shiver she caused she ran her tongue along the shell of that ear and she would have chuckled and smirked at the effect it caused Rachel's body. But the direct result of Rachel's body shaking and shivering was her absolute determination to do exactly what Santana requested that quickly had both girls out of breath, panting and screaming each others name as their bodies convulsed.

* * *

Tuesday January 4th, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Rachel's Base Office

**Time: **10:20 pm

Rachel's entire body went lax at the amazing feeling of being completely satisfied. The orgasm that she had just experiences was on her top 10 list. Chucking she unwrapped her legs from the girl who was still recovering. "Well you live up to your reputation." Rachel kissed the dazed girl on the lips, then turned into the water. She adjusted the water so that is was warmer as she began to wash her body.

She watched as Santana started composing herself as she leaned against the wall still breathing heavily. She finished then smiling she handed the loofah to Santana, with a wink as she stepped out of the shower and reached for a bath sheet. Once she was fully covered she headed back into the office and then slipped behind one of the doors to the left of her office and ignoring the large king sized bed in the small room she headed to her small closet and pulled out two sets of work out clothes and then heads back into the bathroom and left out a set for Santana.

She watched the girl for a few minutes through the glass, Santana was still watching her as she was washing her body. Rachel nodded to the clothes, then left the room to head into her bedroom to change into the dry clothes.

She was sitting at her desk going over some reports when Santana reappeared. The usually cocky girl was leaning against the door frame. Rachel looked up at her and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I mean ..I…fuck this is awkward" the Latina admitted with a blush.

"It doesn't have to be. We're both adults. We wanted a distraction and a form of release. We go it."

"What about Brittany."

"Well there is that, I don't think she will take this well. I had hope to avoid this, to be honest with you. I'll leave it to you considering it's your relationship. Britt is usually pretty open minded about things so I don't think you should hide it, that I find usually makes things worse. However since I don't see this ever happening again, I don't think that hurting her over something this trivial would possibly be a mistake. She loves you very much Santana."

"Brittany loves you too." Santana muttered. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Sleeping with me isn't trivial, Berry. I was in there with you. I know how fucking good it was."

"Be that as it may. It isn't going to happen again." Rachel said not looking up from her report.

"What the fuck does that mean!" Santana demanded.

"It means that you're confused. You wanted the forbidden fruit, we tired to resist it, because we didn't want to hurt Britt, but it seems unavoidable."

Santana ripped the folder from the desk, her eyes flashing when they clashed with Rachel's angry eyes. "Forbidden fruit huh? What the actual fuck. That shit was fucking amazing why wouldn't we do it again. I'm not fucking confused!"

Rachel sat back in her chair and rubbed her temple. "well it seems you are confused, just over something that I hadn't considered." she stood and took the folder back out of the Latina's hands. "You need to leave."

"Why!"

"Because it's past curfew, and this isn't happening." Rachel sat on the desk. "I thought you and I were on the same page. I don't have time for emotions and feelings which is why I keep everyone at arms length. I'm too busy and emotionally unavailable for a relationship. If I didn't have these issues then I would take Britt or Noah up on their offer of relationship." Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose. "I though it being you, that you would understand that."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean." Santana demanded. Rachel was pushing all the right buttons, she knew that she was close to getting the girl to explode and then go all lima heights, one more jab and it would be over.

"Well shit, someone would have to bat shit crazy like Brittany to want to be in a relationship with you." she said calmly, then watched as the girl lit up like a fucking rocket and came after Rachel with vicious intent.

"You fucking bitch, that's your best friend! I'll kill you! No one! NO FUCKING ONE TALKS ABOUT BRITT LIKE THAT!" Santana landed one smack to the face which Rachel allowed because she deserved it. Then she just grabbed the Latina on her neck and knocked her out and tossed her over her shoulder. She turned off the lights in the office, shut the door and locked it. Then headed down the hidden hallway to avoid being caught by base patrol. She knocked on the Lopez/Pierce door and was glad that it was one of the triplets that opened the door. She carried the Latina over to her shared bed with Britt, kissed the blonde already asleep in the bed then headed to her own room. She pulled her daughter into her arms snuggled into her furry babies and fought the tears that wanted to take over her body.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please review

Follow me on…

Tumblr … Twitter … Facebook

Next chapter coming soon

Love… Rainbows… and Zombies (eww)

Taylor

}|{


	12. Chapter Ten

Not Afraid

Chapter Ten

* * *

Not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

~ Marshall Mathers ~

* * *

Wednesday January 5th, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Base

**Time: **6:45 am

Rachel kissed Gianna on the cheek. "I love you Gianna. I'll see you at lunch."

"Love you too momma." Gianna hugged her mother, gave her a once over and then headed off to greet Stacia and the other children that had already arrived. Rachel stood for a few moments watching her little girl before she headed off in the direction of the training course that a few of the new recruits would be training on today. She would be monitoring them for a few hours, before she went on to her assignments for the day.

She and Gianna had skipped breakfast in the food court this morning and opted to eat in Rachel's office. She just wasn't ready to have the conversation that was sure to happen with Santana. She needed to check in on Artie, to see how he was doing, that would be at least and hour of time, and she would have to do it during shift change at eleven , that was when people were the most distracted.

She was just getting to the training course when JBI and Kori approached. "Captain." JBI tilted his head with a smile.

"Good morning, Jacob, Kori." she smirked and looked over her clipboards. "Will you be assessing the new recruits as well?"

"As if you didn't know." Kori mocked and winked at her. "Yes Captain we are."

"Good to know." Rachel smirked. "Well who do you think is ready for a mission later this afternoon?"

"This afternoon?" Jacob said surprised.

"Recon mission, we need to commandeer a few vehicles, and some weapons." Rachel smiled.

"Well depends on what we're doing exactly and how we need our people trained."

"I'm fairly certain we only need shooters." Rachel remarked looking over her list of people. I'll need about 10 people."

"Ten additional ?" Kori asked surprised.

"Yes." Rachel confirmed looking up at them with a smile. "Any suggestions?"

"I'd recommend your cheerios, they've all been trained." Jacob said with a shrug. "We could pull a few of them from their duties today. I also recommend the younger Fabray she was the only one that completed the course successfully and she is a natural with a gun."

"OK," Rachel frowned. "There's no else other then the cheerios? Charlie has a psych evaluation all afternoon, she's out"

"Not really." Kori muttered. "Well your dad's and mom's"

"Maybe Sue. Dad and Daddy have medical things that need to be handled, Shelby is helping in the daycare today." Rachel frowned, tapped her pencil on the notepad. "Ok Kori …" Rachel frowned again, and shook her head. "Jacob can you round up the cheerios and Sue tell them to meet me at parking garage at 2pm."

Kori looked at Jacob, who looked at her with a shrug and then nodded to Rachel and headed off to do as told.

"What's that about?"

"I'd like to limit your contact with the unholy trinity for the time being." Rachel said with a sigh.

"Rachel," Kori let out a breath. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to start any drama." she said running her hands through her hair.

"I know that Kori, this isn't your fault. I'm the one that compounded it and I'm trying to defuse the situation, give everyone some time."

Kori nodded watching the people head to the training center. "Who are these people again?"

"These are the potentials from the survey. They scored above a 80% in protective instincts, and they're in decent shape." Rachel looked up and rolled her eyes at the man that was hang upside down on the training course. "Maybe I should have screened them a little harder."

* * *

Wednesday January 5th, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Base

**Time: **10:45 am

Rachel looked made her way to the 'hospital base' silently still looking over her base folder, thinking about her plans later this week. She still had plenty of room in the base, she was just hoping that there wasn't going to be issues with brining the new survivors. So far they had managed to save a little over 200 people. If Rachel had her way she planned on saving another 300 at least. There was always the possibility of an uproar from the current refugee population.

She slipped into Artie's room and looked over his chart. He had been intubated with minutes of when she had left him last night as she had written the orders for. It was noted that he had good vital signs since the time she left him. There were additional notes from doctors including her own father, Rachel just skimmed over them, then replaced the chart. She took off her sweater leaving her in the lighter tee shirt and got to work. She quickly spent the next hour massaging and de-straining muscles in Artie's legs. This is the reason the boy was in a medical induced coma. If he was awake right now he would be begging for his legs to be removed. She worked at the unused muscles, trying to unknot them. Knowing that the cells and nerves under the muscle were regenerating. She had high hopes that this would be the final attempt what they had been working on over the last seven years. Hoping that they'd finally had the breakthrough.

Rachel finished the massaged, looked at the time and then checked his vitals herself one last time. She pulled out the second dose of treatment and slowly counted as she pushed the medicine into his IV. She increased the pentobarbital and fentanyl dosages slightly again counting the medicine push slowly, before tossing the now empty syringe into the red box and left the room again without being noticed.

* * *

Wednesday January 5th, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Base

**Time: **11:55 am

Rachel was leaving the food court when she ran into the members of her elite team that she had been successfully avoiding all day.

"Rachel."

"Hello Noah." Rachel let out a breath and tried to smile at him, she failed.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling her to a stop.

"Nothing, just over thinking things. How was your morning?" She pulled a smile from deep down.

"Fine, interesting." he smirked. "You heading to eat lunch with the midgets?"

"Yes Noah, and don't call my child a midget."

"I was calling my child one two," he defended.

"Well don't call Gianna a midget." she marched away towards the pull of her daughter. She ignored his laugh as he followed after her. She caught Quinn's look as she entered. She was preparing the kids for lunch, apparently Quinn had signed up to help today.

"Momma!" Rachel had no warning as Gianna leaped off the large plastic cow in the play area into her arms.

"Well hello gorgeous." she grinned at the little girl. "How about some lunch, my little snuggle bunny."

"What shall we have today?"

"I've made grill cheese and vegetable soup." Rachel said sitting them down in a quiet corner.

"Ok." she smiled and sat down next to her mother. "You only eat veggie soup when you're sad."

Rachel pursed her lips and looked at her daughter. "I'm not sad."

Gianna gave her a look and shook her head at her momma. "Ok momma, if you say so."

"I do." Rachel smirked. "So how has you're day been?"

"Ok, Miss. Quinn has been here most of the day." Gianna took a bite of her sandwich then looked over to see Quinn and Beth making their way. "Please join us for lunch."

Rachel smiled at Beth who quickly climbed into Rachel's lap surprising them all. Gianna giggled loudly and then handed Beth half of her sandwich.

"Gigi, Beth might not…" Rachel shook her head .

"Momma Beth and I have been sharing lunch for a long time." Gianna rolled her eyes then looked at Quinn. "Miss Quinn do you mind if Beth eats our vegan food?"

Quinn smiled. "No sweetie I don't mind." She sipped her water and looked over at Rachel. "You only have vegetable soup when your upset, are you ok?"

Rachel frowned and looked over at Quinn. _How in the hell did Quinn know that._ Annoyed she took a bite out of her sandwich aggressively. "I'm just find, just over thinking things again."

They were joined by Puck, who gave her a worried look. "Vegetable soup?"

"Holy Barbra, It's rations people. I just made what was available." she muttered looking over at them all with a frown. "Have you both cleared your schedules for the 2 o'clock mission."

"Yeah, JBI didn't give many details." Puck admitted while Quinn nodded her agreement.

"Well here isn't the place to talk about such things." she brushed Gianna's hair out of the little girls eyes repining it with her little butterfly clips out of habit. She then did the same with Beth's hair. Smirking when the little girl giggled, and clapped her hands.

The rest of lunch went about with a little small talk and playing with the girls. Then Rachel stayed behind to help with nap time. She and Quinn sat back to back on the floor, and softly sang lullabies to the napping children.

* * *

Wednesday January 5th, 2012

**POV: **Brittany

**Location: **Base

**Time: **2:00 pm

Brittany leaned against the wall with a moody Santana. They had been scheduled together all day. They had started their morning in in hand to hand. Then they had headed off to weapon training, then they had lunch and then headed to the roof top for guard duty.

She noticed Rachel the minute she walked out of the exit doors. She knew there was an issue the minute she saw the girl. Her shoulders where straighter then usual, and she had only Mena and Avi with her. Her most loyal of all the dogs, the oldest, and the strongest emotionally. "You ok Rachie?"

"Fine, Ducky." Rachel nodded and lowered her sun glasses that weren't needed in the underground parking lot. The tall blonde frowned and then looked at Santana who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. Rachel marched to one the of the buses and boarded the bus, like they were going on a field trip.

Brittany pushed off the wall heading to the bus while the doors opened again and the rest of the team flooded the underground parking lot. Brittany smiled back at Quinn and Puck as they joined them, along with a handful of the cheerios.

"Captain what's the plan." Buckley called out he brushed his hair back to fit his baseball cap on more firmly.

Rachel leaned her head out of the front bus window. "Everyone load up, you'll be briefed inside."

Once they were all piled inside Rachel looked over at everyone. "The person you're sitting with it your mission buddy. You stay together and you report anyone missing, injured, or whatever." Rachel handed Reyes a clipboard. "Reyes you get everyone names and who is who's buddy."

"Yes Captain." he took the tablet and started writing peoples names.

Rachel took a deep breath. We're going to go out and pick up supplies. We need more vehicles, and weapons." She looked at Clarke the green twinkle in his eyes as he picked up the bag he was carrying. "Anyone that can't drive raise your hands." there was two cheerios that raised their hands. "Right you two will be the passengers." she nodded to them, watching Reyes mark that down. "Clarke will be giving you all two berettas each , and a box of ammo. We're on rations so be careful."

Rachel turned to look at JBI "Head to the gun store on Cole."

Brittany watched from her seat next to Santana as JBI jumped into the drivers seat and started the bus. Clarke handed her and Santana their guns. Both did a quick once over on the gun to make sure it was in working order.

"Nelson please hand out the radios. I want everyone to check in with base to make sure they are in proper working order. One at a time. Put you're hands in the air when you get your radio. We'll go seat by seat, one row at a time once you've called base you can lower your hand." Rachel picked up her personal radio.

"Rainbow Brite to Base, Radio quality check Over." she said into her radio quickly.

"Crystal clear Rainbow Brite, Base over." came the crisp voice of none other then Blaine Anderson. Rachel smirked lowered her hand and nodded to Puck in the seat across from her. One by one they all checked in there were no issues with the radios and so Rachel deemed them ready.

"When we get to the Cole St. There will be zombies." she said calmly. "You will need to be on the top of your game." she petted Avi head as he let out a low whine. "If you see any uninfected looking survivors lead them to the bus, we'll test the people that we find, we will cross that bridge when we get there. However the main objective is to get as many guns as possible, and our lives. Is that understood? I'm counting on all of you, I know that you can do this if not you wouldn't be here."

"Berry who's your mission Buddy?" Santana said snarkly from their seat.

"She doesn't need one." Brittany whispered, glancing at Rachel who

"There is an uneven number of people for this mission. Plus I have the best protection detail a girl could ask for. " She looked at the two docile dogs that were sharing the seat with her. "Protéger" the members of the bus all jumped when the two dogs became viscous in a blink of an eye. "Calmez" they instantly calmed and leaned up to Rachel and nuzzled her under her chin one after the other. "See nothing to worry about." she laughed and sat back down.

Brittany smirked, she winked at Puck who was also smirking from where he sat next to Quinn who still was shooting glances at the now calm dogs again. Santana mumbled under her breath in Spanish.

Brittany knew something was going on between Rachel and Santana she could feel it, but she didn't know exactly what it was. But she knew that it was odd for both of them to be acting this way.

* * *

Wednesday January 5th, 2012

**POV: **Santana

**Location: **Lima, OH

**Time: **2:15 pm

Santana snuck a glance at Rachel who was completely ignoring her. Being on the other side of the snide remarks and being ignored sucked. Brittany nudged her with her shoulder and laid her head on her shoulder.

"We can talk about it when we get back to base."

"Talk about what?" Santana looked out the window shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever is going on between you and Rachel that has you both upset."

"I've nothing to do with the hobbit's issues." she lied. "I'm just sick of being told what to do."

"Rachel know what she's doing." Brittany promised.

"If you say so." Santana looked out and spotted her first zombie mob, it had been one thing to hear about them, but another to see them. They were terrifying. She looked again at the people around them, most of them looking on with horror. The only one not openly affected it appeared was Rachel. Her shoulders only got stiffer , more determined.

Even the military members seemed fascinated with the worlds new population, she leaned further from the glass and looked at Brittany who was studying the moving empty shells of people.

She looked at Puck, Kori, JBI yes all the members of Rachel's original elite seemed to be processing the information before them very quickly, studying the beings as if like scientists. So she wondered why Rachel wasn't. Rachel was just more standoffish about the entire situation which further confused her.

They turned onto Cole and it was like an entire different world there were tons of Zombies, but why?

"JBI Don't stop mow them down if need be. I was afraid that this would be a hot spot." Rachel cursed and looked at the people with her. "Change of plans" she said quickly as she looked over at Puck.

"I want you to take everyone out of here, take them to the Hummer Dealership and confiscate as many Hummer's as you can with the buddy system in place."

"Rachel you can't be serious." Puck demanded standing.

"I'm ordering you as your Captain to do as I say. You will take this bus and lead these people. Sue, you are in charge of the driving of the bus, along with your mission buddy Nelson. If you run into uninfected people, test them and let them board the bus, but only if they pass. I want everyone back on base by 3:30. That will give you plenty of time."

Santana looked at Puck and then at Brittany, both seemed to be upset. What was going on that she didn't know about. She went to stand too , but Brittany squeezed her hand.

"Give me the bags." she commanded the green eyed military guy grabbed large black canvas duffle bags from under a few of the seats. There were easily 10 bags in all. She watched as Rachel opened one bag and then quickly rolled the 9 other bags into the one. "Get me as close as you can JBI,"

"Yes, Captain." he looked over her shoulder. "Tuck and Roll?"

"Exactly." Rachel grinned. Then stood her dogs with her. "Turn that corner , that's a good place."

Santana watched, lost in like a horror film of slow motion as Rachel tensed the door of the bus opened, JBI applied the breaks and then Rachel was gone. "What the fuck!" Santana jumped up with the rest of the bus only to see Rachel roll onto the green median her dogs behind her. She popped off the ground blades out and started hacking through the walking dead faster then Santana could've blinked. Her dogs flanking her taking zombies out that got too close to Rachel. By the time they were down the street there were easily 30 permanently dead zombies at the small diva's feet, and she was climbing into one of the storefront windows into the biggest gun store in Lima.

"Rainbow Brite to Base and Bus, Reporting from the Cole location safe and sound. Over and out." the entire bus let out a sigh of relief.

"10-4 Rainbow Brite, Base over and out."

Quinn looked over the top of the seat at her. "Now do you understand?"

Santana felt herself nod, swallowing hard. Clearly Rachel Berry was a secret fucking badass, ninja…zombie killing machine. What alternate universe were they living in?

"Do you think she'll be ok alone?"

"Rachel 's kinda special San. She'll be fine." Brittany smiled. "We always worry about her, but Rachel can honestly take care of herself. She's been doing it for years."

* * *

Wednesday January 5th, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **

**Time: **2:30 pm

Rachel glanced at the cut on her arm. She has snagged it on a shard of glass when she climbed into the window. She hadn't even realized that she was bleeding until Mena started to whimper. "It isn't so bag girl." she promised to her. She made her way carefully to the counter, her eyes an ears searching for any potential danger. But knowing she could rely on two babies, had her relax a little.

She grabbed the first item she saw to tie around the deep cut. Which happened to be a small camouflage baby onesie and a small belt, tightening it several times over her wound on her arm. Having an open bleeding wound was like a calling card for the Z's and she wasn't looking to be calling anyone for dinner.

With the duffle bags in her hand she vaulted over the counter and started to bag all the ammo that she found, the few guns that were left. Most of the items were picked over, and she wasn't surprised. It made sense that people would flock to this store, it also explained the amount of Z's. She wondered if she should have tried this a few days earlier. But her people weren't ready for that, and them being prepared was more important at the moment.

She grabbed the keys for the vault that were hidden in the counter drawer in the back labeled house keys. Glen Haverty was pretty clever. She made her way to the underground vault, truly surprised that there wasn't any Z's inside the building. And she knew that because both the dogs were silent but ready at attention.

When she reached the basement it was a bit of another story there was 5 zombies all trying to get into the corner of the room that was barricaded. Mena and Avi charged right away, Rachel took the distant approach. "If there is a human behind that barrier get onto the floor!" she shouted as she raided her gun and shot in quick session the three remaining Z then popping two into the heads of the Z's the dogs had taken out.

"Ok, they're dead. I'm not going to hurt you. I putting my guns down." she holstered the weapons and then began pulling items from the barrier, it took about 10 minutes before she revealed what was huddled hidden in the corner of the room.

Rachel instantly lost her breath there huddled in the corner where Mr. and Mrs. Haverty. She had been dead for only a n few hours. There was a pistol in Mrs. Haverty hand. Mr. Haverty had been bitten it seems and she had killed them both. "I'm so sorry I should have gotten here faster." She hung her head and cried for several minutes, mourning the loss of her family friends.

Avi bumped his head on her thigh, Rachel nodded and headed over to the vault where the vault was. She quickly unlocked the vault and was relieved to see the two Haverty teenagers inside.

"Rachel! Oh god, they're dead aren't they." Caroline leapt into Rachel's arms and sobbed. "They locked us in here!"

"Dad was protecting us, you saw him get bitten." Benjamin wiped his tears. "They said you would be here. They said that you would rescue us, Rachel."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been earlier." Rachel hugged them tighter.

"Mom wasn't going to leave him, Rachel. " Caroline whispered. "That's why they locked us in here."

"It's ok I have you now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Rachel promised. She pulled Benjamin into her arms. "I have to load up as many weapons and ammo that I can. Can you guys help me?"

The three of them made quick work of loading the bags that Rachel brought with her and then they filled the additional ones they found until the vault was empty.

"Now we just need to find a way back to the base." Rachel hadn't figured that far ahead, thinking originally that she would load the bus. Then she figured she would hotwire a car, but now with this many bag and two kids it was getting a bit tricky.

"Well my mom's mini van is in the loading garage." Benjamin said wiping the hair out of his face.

"Perfect." Rachel smiled at the shy boy. "Ok lead the way."

* * *

Wednesday January 5th, 2012

**POV: **Puck

**Location: **Lima, OH

**Time: **2:45 pm

Puck hated when Rachel pulled rank on them it wasn't fair, and though she only did it maybe three times in the years they had been working together, it cut like a knife every damn time.

"Why would she do that alone?" Quinn demanded. "Why would we let her?"

"Rachel's in charge, we do what were told." Puck said through clenched teeth. "Rachel does shit like this because she doesn't want anyone to get hurt. In her head she analyses the situation, if it weighs to heavily in the wrong way she won't risk the team. " he checked his window.

He slammed his back into the seat and punched the seat in front of him, let out a deep breath and looked at the inhabitants of the bus. "She wasn't going to let the cheerios be massacred. They aren't trained enough." he admitted with a sigh. Knowing deep down that Rachel had done the right thing.

The weapons were a must have, and they needed to have them in their custody before the stragglers started showing up. But even knowing this didn't help with the guilt. Was Rachel more qualified then all of them, yes absolutely. However at the end of the day she was still super tiny, the love of his life, and his best friend. So that made it difficult, damn difficult.

Reyes stood up and looked at Puck and Brittany for orders. _Time to man up. "_Alright when we get to the dealership, we're going to see some Z's the elite team is going out first, you're to stay on the bus until we have it mostly under control, then we're going to go. We might need to smash a few glass windows don't be alarmed." he looked over at Britt who was grimly looking at the situation in front of them. There wasn't nearly as many Z as where they dropped off Rachel, but still he didn't want any casualties. He turned to Sue. "When we pull up JBI is going with us, you stay with the bus like Rachel said. You keep it closed until we give the signal." Sue nodded, making her way to the front of the bus to sit in the empty seat across from the driver.

"The rest of you, you stay together. You have a problem, you radio. The hummers should be all unlocked.. I want you to run directly from the bus to a hummer , get inside and lock the doors. The only reason to differ from that is 1. Because there is a Z in your path 2. There is a z in your hummer . Understand?" they nodded.

"Reyes, you're on top of the bus with Buckley I want you shooting them as fast as possible. Clarke you and Cynda are on key recon locate as many as possible, we'll click the lock buttons to match the key to the Hummer." he looked around the worried faces. Rachel would have been better at this, then he was. "Are there any questions?"

There weren't and so he sat back down with Quinn. Turning a bit to look at Kori, Britt and Santana. "Were going to watch over everyone. That is our job, Rachel will be pissed If anyone gets hurt."

They all sat in the silence as they pulled up to the hummer dealership.

"I've got a question, what if we find survivors?" a baby cheerio called out.

"Send them to Sue, do not let them into the hummer. We can't trust anyone until their tested." Brittany said fiercely standing up. "You guys that is very important. Even if it's someone you know or love, until they are tested they are the enemy."

"We're here." JBI called from the front of the bus. The bus crept to a halt. Reyes and Buckley opened the back emergency door and aptly climbed to the roof of the bus with there rifles. As Nelson locked the door again. "Alright move out." Puck was the first followed by Brittany they began shooting the Zombies as they approached, the bus wasn't quiet but the squealing from the cheerios wasn't helpful either. They were drawing a lot of attention. "Be quiet!" Sue barked at them shutting them up instantly. Puck smirked, he really did kinda like that woman.

They cleared a path of Z in about seven minutes. With very little issue, only one almost got the drop on Clarke because he kept looking over his shoulder at the girls to make sure they were OK, which made him ok in his book, but would cause an issue down the line.

"Clarke stop worrying about us, were Coach Sue trained." Brittany laughed shooting the last Z in sight. She turned to Sue and placed a thumbs up in the air and them put a halting hand to forestall the opening of the door for everyone. Cynda climbed out of the bus and headed over with her pistols ready. "San check the doors."

Puck watched as Santana lowered her pistols, holstering one and watching the door and the area as she made her way to the dealership. She pulled the door and it opened. Puck frowned, this was good in some ways bad in the others. They wouldn't have to break the glass. But this meant a higher possibility of Z's.

He pulled out his Radio. "Jshark to Base and Rainbow Brite. At the Hummer location, no casualties to report. Doors open, going inside. Over."

"10-4 Jshark. Base Over."

"10-4 Jshark. Brite Over. Base ETA 20 minutes with two survivors and ammo. Rainbow Brite Over."

"10-4 Rainbow Brite. Base Over." Puck pocketed his radio and smiled at Quinn who sighed in relief. "Alright lets check the Hummers first." he lead them in. "JBI, Britt and I are on guard the rest of you check the Hummers. Reyes you and Cynda locate the keys." he looked over to Reyes who pulled out a few pieces of paper.

"Rachel made maps." Reyes informed them handing them each one.

"Of course she did." Quinn chuckled and took the offered map in her hand.

"Cynda and I are going to head to the location marked 1, and them move on from there. Rachel informed me that they might not keep all the keys in one general location, simply to avoid massive loss."

"All about the bottom line." Santana muttered as she opened a Hummer and got scared shitless when a woman jumped at her, knocking her to the ground. She wasn't prepared she didn't even have her gun out. Once minute she was trying to keep the Z away from her flesh and then there was JBI ripping the zombies head off like a stealth ninja, she had never seen him move. "Fuck." she whispered clearly shaken.

Brittany pulled her to feet and looked her over to make sure that she hadn't been injured, "Your ok. Be more careful." she kissed her cheek and checked the rest of the hummer. "This one is clear."

Quinn shot Puck a look, and he shrugged his shoulders. He had mentioned that there might have been Z's in the hummers hadn't he? "Ok so lets work a little more cautiously."

Lucky there weren't anymore Zombies inside the Hummers and they had all the Hummer's open and ready for the others. Puck made a quick decision that the Elite members would each drive their own hummer so that they had more drivers, meaning more vehicles. It would annoy Rachel, but in the long run it was a good move.

Clarke came into view and started hitting buttons on key fobs. When a light would flash on the hummer he would toss the key to the person closest to the Hummer and they would put the key in the ignition. They were able to secure over 15 vehicles but with his calculations they were only going to be able to drive tops 14. Rachel had wanted Nelson and Sue together on the bus she made that clear so really that meant that they would be using only 13. But that was better then the 9 they would have ended up with so that made his happy.

He nodded to JBI and Clarke and then headed back to the front door with Brittany, The pushed the large display doors opened and then watching the area. He signaled to Reyes who nodded and then tapped the roof of the bus. The doors opened and the rest of the team hustled out and ran to the building. Santana, Quinn and Kori directed each set of girls to a vacant hummer giving the instructions to all stay together and make a beeline back to base, radioing as they hit the mall parking lot.

Puck headed out to the bus. "Looks like no survivors , head back to base. We're going to head that way as soon as we stock any supplies that might be helpful."

Sue only nodded with a frown on her face. "Shouldn't we all stay together?"

"Normally yes, but we're going to be a few minutes and I don't want the girls out here any longer then necessary and you can keep them inline." Sue nodded again.

"Reyes, Buckley off the roof and help us forage for supplies." Puck watched as they headed off the roof, just as the first Hummer same out of the building. The four hummers were quickly followed by the bus , as they headed back in the direction of the mall. He walked back in the building and he and Britt shut and locked the doors.

"Ok lets scout the area and see what we can salvage. Food, medical supplies, dishware, anything that would be useful." he jerked his head to Quinn who followed him. "We're going to raid the service area. Hummer parts, oil, anything that we might need."

"Radio if there's an issue," he glanced at his watch "We've about 30 minutes. Lets see what we can find."

* * *

Wednesday January 5th, 2012

**POV: **Kori

**Location: **Hummer Dealership Zone 5

**Time: **3:25 pm

She and Jacob where in the middle of loading the paper supplies that they were able to locate into a hummer when their radios squeaked.

"Snix to Base and Hummer location. We're under attack. Ducky is down requesting backup." came Santana's frantic voice.

"Location!" came Rachel's demand before anyone else could reply.

"Location 20 on the map."

"Reyes, Buckley location 20 stat. JBI, Switzerland secure the rest of the building. Jshark and Yaley you secure your area then head to Location 20."

JBI and Kori looked at one another and quickly secured their area. They ripped the keys out of the hummers and lo0cked the doors. She pulled their guns out and followed the map to the location 20.

They quietly made their way to the location, where they heard fighting. Kori instantly went on alert. It was clearly not the normal Zombie combat they were expecting. When they crept into the location. It was clear to see that there were six men attacking Puck, and Reyes. Quinn was crumpled on the ground, she was laying on top of Brittany and Santana, almost in a protective way.

Kori swallowed hard. It was too early for this type of behavior. Usually people went mad after months of isolation, killing people or trying to kidnap women, which it clearly looked like as she got closer and could see that both Santana's and Brittany's hands were bound. They were just about to sneak into the room when someone shot JBI from behind, Kori whipped around just as someone hit her with something on the back of her head.

Kori came to a few minutes later she was tied up next to Brittany , Santana, and Quinn. Buckley was dead, Puck was out cold, Reyes was bleeding from his ears, nose and mouth. His eyes were swollen shut. JBI was clearly conscious muttering in several languages there was a gaping wound in his shoulder. His eyes swollen, his nose clearly broken. He was also tied to a post in the middle of the room, near the bother men of their elite group..

They were alone in the room, but Kori could make out the sounds of the men who were talking about how they would either all be killed or just the men. Kori nudged Brittany who laid unconscious. Santana was coming around and Quinn was spitting blood, she had a huge bruise forming under her eye.

"Are you ok?" she whispered to to see if the enemy had missed any of her weapons, or her radio. No they had found everything, including the one she kept between her breasts.

"I'm fine." she bit out. "Fuckers hit like a girl." Kori nodded not willing to argue with the clearly upset girl.

"What happened?"

"I don't know everything . When Puck and I showed up, Britt was already out. They had Buckley pinned and then shot him in front of us. He was trying to protect Santana and Britt. They were trying to..to..do things to them.." Quinn shivered.

"Reyes and Puck fought them off, but then two of them went after Santana and Brittany again and I tried to stop them, but you see how that ended."

"Well it must have worked in some way, they're ok."

"Yeah we're peachy." Santana pushed herself off the ground. "It's my fault. I thought the guy needed help, they hurt her because she was protecting me."

"It isn't your fault, You did what anyone of us would have done." Kori said as she tried to get the zip ties off her wrist. But these assholes had tightened them so tight that they had already been cutting into her skin, before she tried to wiggle out of them. It was doubtful that she would be getting out of them. "What happened to Puck?"

"He was going ballistic, I've never seen him fight so hard. I think he killed that guy over there, snapped his neck." Quinn shivered, glancing over the man on the ground. "But then they all teamed up on him, after they had knocked out Reyes."

Kori nodded to Jacob who kicked at Puck, who groaned. Then to Reyes who shot his head up looking over the situation. He wasn't happy about the situation either. Things were looking pretty bad. Fuck

There was a large commotion from the front of the dealership and they all stared at one another. Kori found herself smirking.

Rachel Berry did know how to make an entrance.

* * *

**The delay was because I was pretty upset about my home town and the senseless act of violence that happened . **

**I'm Proud to be #BostonStrong**

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please review

(sorry about the super light editing…I tried to push this out quick)

Follow me on…

Tumblr … Twitter … Facebook

Next chapter coming soon Updates planned on Wednesdays

Love… Rainbows… and Zombies (eww)

Taylor

}|{


	13. Chapter Eleven

Not Afraid

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

~ Marshall Mathers ~

* * *

Wednesday January 5th, 2012

**POV: **Santana

**Location: **Hummer Dealership Zone 20

**Time: **3:47 pm

Santana's head throbbed, her teeth had bit into her tongue severely at one point. But Britt was still out of it. She had been so damn brave and valiant trying to keep those two creeps away from her ,who had attacked her. One of them hit her hard over the back of the head, because the first two hits hadn't stopped her. Santana had been forced to watch it all as the bigger guy held her back pinned against the wall.

There was a loud commotion from the beginning of the building, Kori looked relieved for the first time and Reyes hung his head but with a smirk on his face. Santana looked over to JBI who was struggling against his binds Santana could tell because he was scowling and blood was dripping fast down onto the floor. She nudged Kori, "Tell him to stop!"

"Jacob, that's enough."

"She's going to need help!" he muttered trying to slip the restraints.

"You bleeding out isn't a help." Santana muttered. They were all dead anyway, there was no help. No one could get them out of this. To survive the zombies and be killed by humans. _Bullshit_

She leaned down and kissed Brittany's cheek . "I'm so sorry Britt, I love you." She felt the tears roll down her face . She didn't want to die like this, she didn't want Britt to die this way.

There was the sound of fighting and gun shots. Then there was silence, the silence seemed to overwhelm them, forever. A clock tickling from far away mocking them. Just when Santana thinks she'll scream from the unknown in walks Rachel fricken Berry guns raised. "JBI how men have you seen?"

"There were Eight, Puck took out one." JBI muttered struggling to get untied again.

"Well this is a cluster fuck of epic proportions." Rachel bitched. "Did any one of you check the building when you arrived?" she demanded to one one in particular.

Santana didn't know what to expect it certainly wasn't this pissed off version of Rachel. One that looked at everyone with a cold clinical eyes as she assessed the situation. Rachel ripped out her radio. "Rainbow Brite to base. Hummer Location is secure. Re-Radio in route. Over"

"10-4 Rainbow Brite. Base over." Rachel nodded as she put her phone into her pocket.

She then looked over at Kori with a raised brow and a disgusted look. "You know this isn't acceptable, apparently we need more training."

Santana watched as Kori nodded and hung her head. Rachel turned her dead eyes on Santana. "What happened to Pierce, and why isn't she awake." she demanded.

"They hit her with a pipe several times on the head." Santana defended her hotly.

"She shouldn't have let that happen." Rachel shot back. "She was trained better."

"She was protecting me, its my fault." Santana admitted biting her lip.

"Oh I know it is, that isn't even a question in my mind Lopez." Rachel said through gritted teeth. Santana looked at her without comprehension of what was actually going on. "Fabray, hold still."

Rachel quickly went around releasing everyone's restraints. She released Kori, Santana and Britt last. Reyes helped JBI to his feet and then also reached out a hand to steady Kori, who apparently was a little wobbly on her feet.

"Reyes get Jacob to a hummer, JBI can you drive?"

"Yes Captain."

"Good."

"Fabray, help Kori to a different hummer." Quinn nodded and placed an arm under the girls shoulder and led her out of sight. "Lopez you finish collecting the things that you were, and then head out to the hummers."

Santana nodded and did as she was told but watched out of the corner of her eye as she bent down to a now barley conscious Puck, who came to stand on his feet clearly unsteady, and she wasn't too sure how conscious he was either. Rachel forced him to lean against the pole in the room, while she went and checked over Britt, she then lifted Britt into her arms in a form of cradle catch. She called Puck over who leaned heavily onto Rachel and they left the room. Santana wanted to carry Brittany, or to assist Puck. But the look on Rachel's face made her stop, and just do as she was told.

They entered the main showroom and Santana found herself in shock again. The seven remaining men were tied together to a pole, by what clearly looked like barbed wire. From head to toe they were wrapped more then 15 times by the metal material and were being guarded by Rachel's two dogs.

"Lopez, who hit Brittany with the pipe?" Rachel demanded as she placed Brittany carefully into the back seat.

Santana pointed to the man that hit Brittany. Before she could blink Rachel whipped out her pistol and shot the mans knee caps. He screamed in agony.

"Fabray, who killed Clarke?" she demanded again still holding up Puck who was now shaking as they adrenaline was wearing off. Quinn pointed to the man wearing the NY Yankee's t-shirt. Rachel shot out his knee caps as well. The man screamed in agony the rest of the men started to scream and cry and beg for forgiveness.

"Lopez which one of them ripped your pants, and shirt?" Rachel leveled her with a piercing look as Santana closed her eyes, and shook her head. "Lopez." it was a warning, Santana knew that. It would likely be the only one that she would get.

"It was two men, one you've already shot and the guy in the jeans." she pointed to the guy in the jeans.

"Which one." Rachel smirked at her.

"The Yank." Santana whispered. Rachel nodded and leaned Puck against the hummer, Reyes held out a hand to hold him up.

Rachel walked up to the restrained men. "You picked the wrong women to kidnap gentleman, and the wrong woman to piss off. No one touches what's mine." she told them with a sweetness that would have put anyone on edge. "So what should I do, you've killed one of my men. You've tried to kidnap four of my women. Shot another of my men, and beaten one to the point of almost death.

They pleaded with her, they begged her to show mercy. Showing nothing she leveled her gun on the Yankee fan and the man in the jeans at the same time and shot then between their legs. "If you're lucky you'll bleed out." she laughed. She went over to the other four men and simply put a bullet into each of their heads, one right after another.

"Load up the Hummers. We're out of here in 15 minutes." She called over her shoulder as she took off in a different direction.

"Oh my god." Santana reached out and pulled Quinn into her arms they were both frightened and shaking. "You're ok." Santana whispered into her hair.

"Now, they were going to rape us, you know that right." Quinn cried, tears leaving her eyes as her body shook. "They were going to kill them and leave us defenseless. If Rachel hadn't…"

"But she did." Santana kissed the blondes forehead. "Rachel saved us all, and now none of them are ever going to hurt us again."

"You guys need to get into a Hummer, Captain said we were leaving in 15 and she wasn't kidding." Kori said then touched her head with a hiss. "She pretty pissed off and her wrath will only get worse if we don't." she slipped behind the wheel of a hummer then tossed two keys to each of them.

Santana nodded and clicked the button to her key fob and was happy that the hummer she held the keys for was the one that Brittany had been placed into.

She closed the door and was happy to block out the noise of the men who were screaming. She looked over the showroom again seeing now the broken showroom glass and the car that was half in and half out of the building. When did that happen?

Rachel quickly came back into view and she was dragging a large rolling cart behind her and loaded with odds and ends that Santana was able to differentiate from one thing to another.

She loaded a hummer and shoved Puck in the back seat, she held out her hand and Reyes placed the keys in her hands. "You all head off to the base." I'll be there before nightfall."

Rachel slammed the hummer's car door and waited as five hummers took off, and then she pulled off in the other direction. Santana watched her disappear down the other street in her rearview mirror.

* * *

Wednesday January 5th, 2012

**POV: **Quinn

**Location: **Lima, OH

**Time: **4:15 pm

Quinn was still upset, shaken and worried, as she headed back to base. She was alone in the hummer, one of the five that was heading to the base. While the lone hummer headed off in the other direction with two people who she cared about.

"Yaley to base. Five hummers in route to base."

"10-4 Yaley, Base out."

Quinn looked into her review and noticed Kori was right behind her. She didn't understand what was going on between Rachel, and the original elite team. Clearly she was unhappy about what had happened. Obliviously they hadn't done things property, and Buckley had paid heavily with his life.

Quinn had too many thoughts in her head. Her emotions were all over the place. They left those men alive and tied to a pole, defenseless to the Zombies that would come. It scared her that she didn't feel bad for the men. She was scared that she was loosing her humanity. Though part of her knew that if they wanted to survive, they would have to fight to live. People like the ones that they ran into existed, and they would run into them again. She needed to prepare to for this type of situation again. Because in the world they were living in it was sure to happen again.

She was the third hummer to pull into the parking garage. The exit doors opened and medical staff members came running out. Dr. Lopez and both Dr. Berry's with a number of nurses came out with rolling beds. Quinn parked the hummer into an empty spot and stepped out. "Britt, Santana, Kori, JBI, and Reyes have injuries." she called out. "Britt and JBI are critical cases, they need immediate assistance."

Before she knew what was happening she was loaded onto one of the beds as well Nurses looking her over. "I'm fine, stop that!" she muttered slapping away the woman trying to touch her face.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, lay back and let the nurses look you over." Quinn rolled her eyes and did as her mother said.

"You're a hospital administrator mother, why are you out here."

"Because I'm trained as an medical assistant, as you're aware. I'm here to triage the injured. I believe you and your bad attitude indicate that you are indeed not a critical case, however you're still going to the medical wing."

Quinn groaned but nodded and let them roll her to the hospital. She realized right away that they wern't traveling down the main mall but what looked like the maintenance corridors of the mall. Quinn was relieved for that, avoiding that embarrassment seemed trivial at the moment was still something appreciated in the whole scheme of things. She noticed that JBI was in front of her and Brittany in front of him, as they wheeled down the corridor. Glancing behind her she saw Reyes, then Kori and finally Santana who was fighting with her father that she was fine. For some reason, though it made no sense the sound of Santana yelling at her father brought a simple though into her. _We're going to be ok. Yes there was tragedy today, and they lost someone important. Yes, they were fighting an impossible battle, but they were going to be ok._

* * *

Thursday January 5th, 2012

**POV: **Brittany

**Location: **Mall Base

**Time: **2:15 am

Brittany let out a low moan, her head was pounding, and she couldn't move her legs. _Oh God!_ How bad were the blows to her head? Where was Santana? She opened her eyes straining to see against the harsh bright light. The room looked empty, but she could hear soft singing not too far off.

The singing stopped and she felt someone take her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Don't fight the medicine, Ducky."

"Rachel..is everyone safe?" her voice sounded foreign, hoarse and heavy with sleep.

"Mostly." Rachel whispered now closer to her ear. "You saved Santana, and Quinn saved the both of you. Puck and Reyes fought them off long enough for help to get there. You're all here at the base, your safe rest now. I'll watch over you."

Brittany woke up later to a loud commotion, she fought the heaviness that she felt, trying to remain awake.

"I'm not leaving, or quieting until I see her. Where's Berry? You're being ridiculous, that is my girlfriend. I should be in there with her."

"We've orders, Miss. " came a voice Brittany didn't know.

"What seems to the problem, Marlena?"

"Miss. Lopez is refusing to leave without seeing this patient."

"It's alright I'll go in with her, thank you Marlena." the soft voice was very familiar and when the curtain opened to reveal Hiram Berry and Santana Brittany smiled weakly.

Santana rushed over and kissed her hand. "You're awake." she said simply with tears rolling down her face.

"It seems. Hello Dr. Berry."

"Hello Brittany, how are you feeling?"

"Better, believe it or not I feel better then I should." she said with relief and surprise.

"We gave you a low dosage of military medicine to heal you faster, " the man admitted, with a wink. "Top secret."

Brittany nodded seriously. She was a little concerned, she didn't want to be a military testing subject. But she was pretty sure that Rachel wouldn't let them give her something that wasn't safe. "How long have I been out?"

Hiram glanced at his watch and then her chart. "Just under 24 hours. Good sign, you've had several open head wounds. Someone stopped the bleeding with liquid stitch in the field which prevented too much loss of blood, you have 27 stitches in all, but at the rate you're healing they can come out in about three to five days."

"We wanted you to rest so we dosed you heavier then normal, we didn't want you trashing about when and to have to re-stitch. So you might not have feeling in all your extremities at this time.

"Well that explains the numbness I feel from my knees down." Brittany frowned. "It isn't permanent right?"

"No not at all. It started at your neck and has already worn down to your knees." he smiled. He glanced at his watch again. "Ok Rachel will be making her rounds again in about 10 minutes, I'll leave to allow you some privacy before she arrives."

"Thanks Dr. B." the blonde waited until the man was gone before she turned again to look at Santana. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"Seriously? You're in the hospital and you're worried about me?" Santana sobbed. "It's all my fault. If I had just listened to you, and not been so foolish this could have all been avoided."

"Santana, no this isn't you're fault. Puck, Reyes, Clarke, Buckley and I all know the drill you check every room before you make any decisions. We made a mistake, the elite. Not you, they would have killed us all…or most of us and then it would have been much worse for the survivors."

"But you were all hurt because I didn't listen to the warning about survivors." Santana cried out laying her head against the bed. "I'm so sorry, so sorry that you were hurt."

"Sannie it wasn't your fault. Please believe that. I love you I don't want you to be sad." Brittany too began to cry. "I hate when you're sad."

"I love you so much Brittany. I was so scared that I would never see you again."

"Never, I'll never leave you alone." Brittany promised, though they both knew that it was a promised that might be broken.

"Pierce may I come in?" Brittany frowned at Rachel's tone that didn't bode well at all.

"Yes, come in." she called out. She left Santana stiffen at the sound of Rachel's voice and frowned again.

"Good to see you awake." Rachel smiled, but Brittany knew instantly it wasn't a real smile it was a forced one. "Lopez, I see you are up and moving around have you been released?"

"About an hour ago." Santana nodded her confirmation.

"Very good." Rachel pulled Brittany's chart and looked over it quickly the room remained silent. "You're healing well, the treatment is working." she said absentmindedly as she ran over the notes. "You should be back in shape soon enough. Good job, Pierce."

"Thank you, Captain." Brittany said unsure of how Rachel was treating her and this situation. This was the first time that ony one of the elite had been injured. "How is the rest of the team?"

"More or less the same, we have a tough team." Rachel snapped the folder shut. "Lopez I expect you to be back to your normal routine tomorrow." she replaced the chart and left the room.

"What's going on with Berry?" Santana asked looking over at her.

"I honestly haven't a clue. What happened after I ko'd?"

"It was pretty bad Britt. We lost Buckley. JBI was shot, You Q, Kori and I were all knocked out. They beat Puck and Reyes pretty bad."

"Wait, we were all captured?" Brittany demanded and sat up straight in the bed. "How in the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know. All I know is that when I came to we were all tied up, Buckley was dead and I thought we were all going to die."

"But we're here, alive ."

"Except for Buckley." Santana sighed. "Rachel saved us all."

Brittany turned her head to look at Santana. "Rachel? She was across town. Who'd she send?"

"No one. She came alone and saved us all." Santana smiled. "She was all piss and vinegar too. Yelling at us and carrying you to the hummer." Santana sighed. "Then she made us tell her who hurt us and she started to shoot them, one at a time. " Santana shivered. "She left three alive tied up with bullet wounds. The other four she killed outright. She never flinched and she…it was weird she was just not herself she…"

Brittany nodded and wiped a tear from her face. "She's on lock down, it all makes sense now. She did what she had to do, to protect us. The men could have come back followed us to base, or would have killed other non infected or kidnapped, raped and tortured other women." Brittany wrapped her arms around her body. "She did what she needed to do, but it must be killing her." she whispered.

* * *

Thursday January 5th, 2012

**POV: **Sue Sylvester

**Location: **Command Center

**Time: **9:00 pm

She sat next to her wife and the Berry men watching Rachel with increasing worry. The petite girl was completely closed off and on auto pilot. Sue blamed herself for not staying at the hummer location. She could have maybe prevented the entire thing. Rachel was blaming herself she and Shelby had spoken about it several times over the hours since the issue transpired and neither knew how to break her out of this downward spiral. Even Gianna hadn't been able to pull the diva out of the place that she was in.

She had come to the room only to put the baby to bed, sitting until the girl fell asleep, then leaving and not returning until it was time to wake up again. No one knew where she'd been sleeping, if she'd been sleeping. They'd received orders about two hours ago that they needed to meet in the command center at 9 this evening to iron out a mission that would be executed tomorrow.

"Ok everyone look at the assignments that you're being handed." Rachel handed papers to a tall thin coffee colored cadet and she passed them out. "Cadet Hopper is going to hand you a piece of paper you locate your name and your assignment, if you have a problem with the assignment see me after this briefing and not before." Rachel hit her monitor and a power point came up. Sue paid attention and took notes, she wasn't going to be the reason they fucked up.

"As you can see we are taking three buses out to six neighborhoods at a time. The initial plan was to break up the team and hit all 20 neighborhoods at once. Because of recent events that will not be happening. We will all work together and hit each area over the course of the next three days." Rachel took her pointer and highlighted the area of West side of Lima. "We'll hit the west side first as that is the closest and makes the most sense. We will then hit the East on Saturday and followed by the South on Sunday." She pointed to the screen again.

"All sections have been notified as best as possible. There has been another live broadcast and radio chatter for people who have them." Rachel looked up catching the eyes of several members of the team. "Now please look back up here, the formation of the buses is the most important." Sue looked at the diagram and pursed her lips. "We will have a shooting team in each vehicle One hummer int the front. We will then have the three rescue buses in-between two shooters on each bus and then a final hummer with another two shooters. Each vehicle will also have one driver and one runner."

Rachel looked over them all. "The drivers, do not leave the vehicle for any reason, they're in charge of the driving only, understood?" the room confirmed their agreement. "Each vehicle will also have a runner, the runner is the person that goes knocking door to door to retrieve the survivors. Additionally there will be a member of medical staff on each bus in case of an emergency, who will also be in charge of testing people as they approach the bus, they are to always been within 5 feet of the bus, NEVER to leave that area."

"Are their any questions?" Rachel looked over at them again. "Yes Dr. Lopez."

"Should we have more then 1 member of the medical team on each bus? The area we'll be working on tomorrow is known to have large families."

Rachel nodded and seemed to think that over. "That's a good point Dr. Lopez. I hadn't though of that. You're correct it would move things faster if we had additional staff. Maybe a fourth bus as well."

"Hopper radio in calling for 5 more hospital staff, two drivers, four shooters and two runners, another bus will require a middle hummer."

"Yes Captain." she headed off into the corner and radioed in the request.

"Thank you, Dr. Lopez. So you have your assignments, we'll meet at 8 am in the parking garage. Lets group up so that you all can become familiar with your team.

"Hummer one consists of Barnes, Fabray C, Reilly and Berry R." Rachel called out. "Line up in a line." she paused and watched them " Hummer 2 contains Hurley, Tobin, Keller and Gregg. Bus 1 Shelby, Cynda, Switzerland, Tyler , and L Berry." she looked up quickly to see people listening to her. "Bus 2 Sylvester, Fabray Q, Reyes, Tompkins, and H berry." she look a breath. "Bus 3 Frost, Collins, Morgan, Hopper, and Dr Lopez."

Sue lined up with her group, annoyed that she was driving again, Though she knew physically she wasn't able to climb the bus as fast as the others, and driving was critical so she didn't get overly annoyed. She was also glad that Shelby would only be driving as well.

"I'll have the aditional medical staff and team members briefed later. Take a few moments to get to know one another and go over what your jobs include and then get some rest tomorrow will be a long day."

Sue turned to her group. _So young_ "Fabray you're a shooter. Are you in shape to climb to the top of the bus?"

"Yes coach, I'm perfectly fine looks worse then it actually is."

"Fine. How about you Reyes you look like shit."

"Just looks that way, I've been cleared for the field. I heal quickly." he smiled with a wink. Sue had trouble not finding the man charming. "That leaves you Tompkins."

"I'm ready for the field and I look forward to the Captain's challenge." the dark black man grinned. "She challenged me that she would take down more infected then I could."

"That's a bet you'll lose son." Hiram said with a kind smile. "Captain never likes to lose a bet." they all laughed and it lightened the tension a bit. "Team Red Devil for the win!"

"I really do have an amazing reputation." Sue laughed and winked at her wife. "All right lets head off to bed. I'll see you all in the morning."

* * *

Friday January 6th, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Medical wing

**Time: **Midnight

Rachel looked at Artie, he was ready to come off the medicine but without a full hospital staff or her on the base she didn't want to risk it. So she gave him another dose of the meds to keep him out a little longer. She massaged the muscles in his legs again for another hour, then noted his chart and left him to rest.

She peeked in on Brittany looked over her chart and gave her a higher dose of pain meds as well. She did the same with JBI when she snuck into his room, she had tripled his dose when he became adamant that he was going on today mission. He was now blissfully out of him mind on medicine, and she added some paralyzing medicine as well, so that even if he woke up he would be unable to move. It was risky, and it was mean. But Rachel couldn't worry about the people at the base when she was busy with the rescue mission.

The last person she checked in on was Noah. Her dear poor Noah. He was a mess. Four broken ribs, a fractured arm, a broken nose and a concussion. He had woken several times disoriented, but with full speech and motor activity. These were all good signs. "Oh Noah, what are we going to do? Am I doing the right thing? Will you ever forgive me? I'm sorry I should never have allowed you to go without me." she squeezed his hand. "Why didn't you check the damn building? You were trained better. I'm so angry at you, at Britt, Reyes, all of you. But I'm livid with myself, I should have just forgotten the weapons and went with you." she wiped away at the tears that fell.

"Rachel you need to get rest," Rachel turned to see the man behind her. "You'll be no good for the mission with out the rest that you need."

"You're right, You'll watch over my people Nurse Rogers, right?" she asked standing and looking over at Puck one last time.

"Of course." he smiled he was just a little taller then Rachel, his pale skin contrasted his dark blue scrubs and his salt and pepper hair was neatly groomed and in place.

"Thank you. I'll see you later today." Rachel touched his arm, and squeezed it lightly as she left.

Rachel headed to her office, she couldn't go into her room. It was too much, too many looks of hurt, or sympathy, too many questions that she didn't have the answers for. Plus she wasn't going to stare into the darkness for hours. Not if she could help it. She let herself into her office and sat down at her desk, there were a lot of preparations to be worked on for tomorrows events, there would have to be an entire welcoming committee when they returned. She'd have Tina, Mike, Kurt and two base members man the tables, and check people in. She wrote up her instructions and would drop them off to Becky in the morning to have her deliver them.

Rachel looked up at the clock frowned when it glared a red 3:00 am at her. She pushed back from the desk, streching her back and headed to her bathroom. She took a quick shower, dressed in a pair of shorts and old t-shirt she made her way to the connected bedroom and laid in the bed, wondering if sleep would evade her again tonight.

* * *

Friday January 6th, 2012

**POV: **None

**Location: **Base Parking lot

**Time: **8:00 am

"Radio Check ins." They were gathered together listening to Colonel Jackson as he went over the mission. One by one each team member called the base to check their radio. "Good, everyone to your assigned vehicle." he turned to look at the woman beside him. "Everyone accounted for Frost?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Weapons checked and issued, as well as ammunition?" he asked her again.

"Yes Sir."

He nodded looking over something on his clipboard, he glanced at Rachel who smiled and waved. He shook his head. "Alright load up. Be back at base by 4pm."

Quicker then one would think they were all inside their assigned vehicle and moving in the direction of the exit. "Excellent execution, as usual." he smirked and headed back into the base. "We'll be doing surprise inspections today Lieutenant Frost, in preparation of the new survivors arriving."

"Yes Sir." the woman quickly went about making notes. "Who shall I assign the task to?"

"You and I will be doing this Frost."

"We will?" she asked confused. "Yes of course, " she quickly am emended when he gave her a stern look. "And when would you like to begin that sir?"

"We'll start around 10 hundred hours." he entered his office. "I've a few calls to make, I'll meet you in Zone A 10 hundred hours."

"Yes Sir." the first lieutenant nodded and left the office, she was confused by the Colonel's sudden involvement.

* * *

**Friday January 6th, 2012**

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Hummer One

**Time: **8:15 am

They pulled into the first neighborhood and Rachel looked at the windows very few had the requested cloth hanging in the window. This was slightly disappointing. "Barnes pull to the end of the street."

"Yes Captain." the cheerio did as was instructed. Rachel hopped out of the car and beheaded two zombies before she gave the clear for their two shooters to get out and climb on top of the Hummer. "Alright lets clear the path people." she said over her radio set to the specific mission frequency.

She went about killing Zombies that were walking around in front of her, letting their sharp shooters take out the ones further away, about fifteen minutes later the zombies were truly dead. "Ok Runners door to door, mark them when your done."

Rachel approached the first door and called out. "Rescue Team! Anyone here?" there was no answer. Rachel opened the door and checked the house top to bottom. Empty. She headed back out to the front door, closed the door and marked the door with an "x" on the front door.

She continued the pattern for four more houses all with the same result. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not. She headed to the fifth house and heard crying from inside. She called out again and then kicked the door in. the house was full of Zombies. "Fuck!" she pulled out her guns and started shooting. One of them got the drop on her and knocked her to the ground. She shot the zombie between the eyes, he fell flat on top of her true dead. From her position her heart beating so rapidly she was worried it would arrest she continued to kill the Zombies she saw, protected partially by the dead being on top of her.

When all the Zombies where finally killed Rachel followed the sound of the crying locating the door to the basement. "Rescue Team, the house is clear, unlock the door." she called out.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Azimo is that you?"

"Berry?"

"Open the fucking door." she demanded, she waited a few moments and the door was flung open. There was a tall back woman that looked at her with relief.

"You came." she wept.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel nodded and smiled. "How many survivors are in here?"

"There are 23 of us. We all grouped together thinking it would be better that way." Azimo said he was carrying a little girl in each of his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier Berry, but I had to check on my family."

"Good thing you did." Rachel smiled. "All right head straight to the first bus. We've everything in control. You have to be tested before you can get onto a bus."

Rachel watched them all and lead them to the bus after marking the door with an x and the number "20". _Thank God! _she thought to herself and headed to the next house.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please review

Follow me on…

Tumblr … Twitter … Facebook

Next chapter coming soon

Love… Rainbows… and Zombies (eww)

Taylor

}|{


	14. Chapter Twelve

Not Afraid

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

~ Marshall Mathers ~

* * *

Friday January 6th, 2012

**POV: **Cynda

**Location: **Bus One

**Time: **10:15 am

Cynda climbed to the top of the roof of the first bus with the help of the leader of the skanks. Who apparently was a friend of Rachel's, and a good shooter. She was scared, she wasn't built to be an assassin. She was a cheerleader for Christ sake.

She looked over at the girl of Korean dissent who everyone called Switzerland.

"How's your head?"

"Not too bad, don't worry Captain would let me be here if not."

"I figured that, but I'd still like to know how you're feeling. I heard you were hit pretty hard."

"I'm okay, thank you." Kori smiled. "Captain was right about you, you're sweet."

Cynda felt herself blush. "She said that?" Her insides were all mushy.

Kori nodded. "How about we make this a contest," Cynda raised her brow and confusion. "I'm staying I bet I can take out more zombies than you can."

Cynda laughed. "You're on." And they began shooting the walking dead. Cynda watched as the runners searched house by house marking them, most came up empty. Until Rachel from the house with the twenty-three survivors all hidden inside one of the larger houses. A cheer went up and everyone had hope again.

They went street by street, house by house. It was exhausting but they were able to save people which made it all worth it. By the 10th St. the shooters decided to remain on top of the roof, rather than to climb up and down with each street. Rachel had been annoyed but in the end Reyes and Kori had been able to convince her that it would take less time.

By the time they were finished with the neighborhood it was close to 4 PM and she was exhausted. Thankful that Rachel had packed lunches for them with sunscreen, water and protein bars for snack. She really did tend to think of everything.

"Alright that's it, everyone lets head home." Rachel voice came through the radio. Cynda and Kori high-fived and slipped off the roof of the bus she slipped into the bus and sat in the seat next to Dr. Berry.

"Great first day huh?" He said with a genuine smile.

"I sure think so." Cynda smirked.

* * *

Friday January 6th, 2012

**POV: **Quinn

**Location: **Bus Two

**Time: **3:45 pm

Having called the end of the day Quinn was now sitting behind Coach Sue with Reyes. Reyes didn't talk much and really only spoke when spoken to. Quinn chalked that up to his military training.

"Fabray how're you holding up?"

"Good coach, tired but good."

"Well it looks like we managed to save about ninety people today. So we're all good." Quinn grinned at the numbers she locked herself.

Hiram sat across from her and smiled so proud of what they had accomplished today, under Rachel's careful instructions. "Well we're a good team."

Reyes smiled "we work really well together."

"We sure do." claimed Tompkins space from the other side of Dr. Berry. "And I killed forty-eight zombies today. Top that Captain." He laughed.

Quinn didn't have the heart to tell him that Rachel definitely toped that number. She spoke into Azimo when he first came in and knew for a for a fact that his house had nearly 20 zombies inside. So yeah, Captain Berry had zombie killing down.

She lost herself with thoughts of Rachel, her take charge attitude, and commanding presence. Quinn had seen Rachel, a similar form of this Rachel who could command and foster goodwill among everyone. She was strong, so much stronger than anyone had given her credit for. More than Quinn had, that for sure.

Quinn had been too caught up with school politics. In the need to be the most popular and the prom queen. When she had Beth and her world has shifted but she still wanted it all. She had wanted head cheerio, prom queen, and the number one mom. But why wasn't she happy when she had been on top of the world.

Because she knew deep down she was selfish and some ways undeserving, well in most ways undeserving. But this was her second chance to do things right. To be the person she wanted to be. Be a good mom to Beth, a good daughter, a good sister, a good friend Santana and Brittany. And a friend, confidant, soldier, or whatever Rachel needed her to be.

* * *

Friday January 6th, 2012

**POV: **Gianna

**Location: **Base: KinderCare

**Time: **5:00 pm

She sat waiting for her momma. She had had enough of her mother keeping her out. _Enough_! So when Rachel came through the door Gianna grabbed her bag and headed out the door without a word. Two people could play that game. And she had learned from the best. She made her way to the food court with her mother following behind her.

She pulled out a seat and sat down folding her arms over her backpack and waited.

"What's wrong, snuggle bunny." Rachel asked sitting across from her.

"Nothing."

"Gianna,"

"Well if you're going to pretend nothings wrong so am I."

"Baby,"

"No momma, no lies between us. Number one rule." Gianna said fiercely. "I tell you everything, and I don't lock you out."

Rachel hung her head. "I know baby, but momma has a lot of grown-up stuff to deal with. It's not something that I can tell you about."

"So don't tell me, but to me how you feel, and don't push me away" Gianna muttered. It was times like this that it was hard to see Gianna as the two-year-old that she was. The present perfect little person that her genes had created.

"Okay." Rachel let her walls down. "I'm sad because my friends got hurt. I'm mad at myself because I shouldn't have let them do something without me. And I'm angry with them because they didn't do it correctly."

"Do you feel better?"

"A little."

"I think what you're feeling is normal but that everything happens for a reason. Like Nana ChelB says."

"Maybe."

"You can't be everywhere all the time. Mistakes help us grow."

Rachel smiled. "How'd you get so smart?"

"Born that way." Gianna giggled and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Okay smarty-pants what are we having for dinner?"

"How about a sandwich?"

"Sounds good plan." Rachel grinned and pulled the top into her arms. "I love you Gigi, thanks for the peptalk."

"It's what I do!" Gianna smiled

They ate alone, which was unusual because normally someone would be sitting with them. The Berry men or the Sylvester's but it was as if everyone just knew that they needed time just for themselves.

* * *

Saturday January 7th, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Base: Medical Wing

**Time: **Midnight

Rachel snuck out of her room, leaving the people inside sound asleep. She headed to the medical wing and snuck into Artie's room. He was still sleeping but should be waking soon. She checked on Britney next, as she did so she had a smile that was forming on her face.

Britt was sound asleep clutching Santana's cheerio jacket. She checked over her chart in silence. She was to be released today with light-duty restrictions. She watched over her friend for a little longer and headed out to see Puck. She wasn't too surprised to see him awake watching bad late-night TV.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hello Noah. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good considering. You think they'll let me out soon?"

She hummed a response as she looked over the chart. "Seems that you'll be released today."

"Good. What are the odds that the Captain will put me back on routine?"

"Not good." She laughed "I'm glad you're feeling good enough to joke around."

"Yeah, I'm just happy to be alive I screwed shit up, you're right about doing things by the book. This was a textbook fail on my part. It won't happen again."

"Good to know." Rachel sat in the chair next to him. Holding his hand she looked deeply into his eyes. "Your role in our survival is pivotal . What's important to you now is Beth, your mom, your siblings, and being the biggest badass Puckerone zombie killing machine. Nothing else matters. Do you understand what I'm saying Puck?"

He looked at her closely, taking in her even melodious voice. How her eyes watered she spoke to him he saw how she saw, into him, his own appearance was like a reflection staring back at him. "Yes, I understand." he said softly.

"Good, you get some rest. I'll see you later today." She squeezed his shoulder and left his room heading back to Artie's room. She sat with him going over her base folder and manually looking over the surveys of the people just admitted to the base. There were some promising candidates from a small rescue group. Silver lining and all.

* * *

Saturday January 7th, 2012

**POV: **Artie

**Location: **Base: Medical Wing

**Time: **4am

Artie woke up with a burning sensation, a sensation that he'd never known before. He looked around the room to see Rachel huddled over a large folder, snoring softly. This made him smile. He had never been able to see Rachel in this light.

She was always so locked inside and sometimes just so put together. Prepared for the inevitable. His theory was that for the few years that she was tormented by McKinley and middle school was her time to relax, a moment in time to not be in control. To be a kid, or normal kid who got picked on and had a weird family life. Something to help her forget that she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

But something,, maybe her daughter, changed that and she stepped up to her role of defender and leader. It had changed everything that first two weeks of junior year. She taken over like a tidal wave. Quinn just catching her groove from baby gate. Santana dealing with her own personal issues about her sexuality. Prime time and opportunity for little shakedown, compliments of Rachel Berry.

She took over with only a few ripples. Sure there were a few who didn't like the change the ones to like things the way they were. But there were more people who want to change, who wanted an all but even playing field.

Rachel storm the castle laid down a few rules and with Britt and Puck backing her up she taken over the school. Sue of course helped, but not until Rachel said it was okay. And only after she went over the Cheerios. Which she did without Sue's knowledge. Sneaky Rachel wasn't a fan of nepotism.

Artie himself had helped with Rachel's plan to win them over. with the help of the AV club, Artie made a video of Rachel and Britney performing an old routine from their tumbling days in middle school. He had mistakenly leaked it to JBI's Blog.

It'd taken the Cheerios to see it only once before they bombarded both Rachel and Sue to have her join the team. And said team voted - which was unheard of in the history of Cheerios- for her as the new Captain.

Rachel had known that to make an effective change. She had to start at the top. Head cheerio was the top. Plus hell, anyone who saw Rachel perform new she was born to lead, or perform.

He got lucky to have been taken in under Rachel's wing during middle school. It was right after his accident and some high school kid had been making fun of him. It was the first time he'd seen Rachel act any way other than she pretend to be. She had walked right up to that big bully and knocked him on his ass. And while the large boy was still down she further embarrassed them. "Where is your mother?" She had demanded and then marched him over to the mortified woman. "One would think you'd raise your son with enough decency, common sense, and maturity that he wouldn't pick on someone in a wheelchair."

Artie found himself chuckling at the memory. The quiet noise in the silent room alerted Rachel that he was awake.

"Hey Abrams."

"Rach"

"How you feeling?"

"Alive." He smiled.

"Good to know." She looked at him and smiled tears coming to her eyes.

"What?"

"You're moving your leg." She whispered

Artie you look down and realize for the first time in years that yes his busted legs were moving. "Well that explains the burning feeling." He muttered flexing his leg. "It's a damn miracle."

"It is, isn't it." Rachel reach over and squeezed his hand. "Having feeling is good, having moment this early is unheard of."

"Your dad's have the magical touch." Artie shifted in the bed. "I want to try to stand."

"Artie, I don't think that the great idea you'll need a lot of therapy."

"I know, I know. Can we just try?" He pleaded.

Rachel not on her lip thinking it over, she nodded. "Okay, but only standing."

Shaking with excitement Artie carefully moved his legs from the bed and with their own free will they moved. Not having to use his hand for once to move them. He took a deep breath shifting his weight in the bed again, he set his feet onto the cold floor. "I can fee-ee-l how called the floor is.." He whispered with excitement.

"We'll get you some socks". Rachel whispered holding his hands with excitement. "How are your legs?"

"A little rubbery but I can feel them! Rachel, I can feel my legs!"

"I'm so happy for you Artie!" She hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you Rachel, thank you." Artie broke down and held onto Rachel tightly, his happiness overwhelming them.

"Thank science and medicine." Rachel giggled.

Artie pulled back and looked at her "I know you were the one who pushed her dads into this research."

Rachel blushed. "They would've eventually anyway."

"Rach, please just be my friend not someone who hides behind their walls."

"Okay." Rachel nodded. "You deserve the truth. They don't know that I gave you the trial medicine." She blinked back happy tears. "They'll be pretty annoyed with me. But I don't care. I just knew it would work this time. I took a chance. I'll tell them it was the new formula in a few days, but I'm not taking away your excitement."

Artie blinked and nodded slowly realizing for the first time how much trouble Rachel might get into. This was a military top-secret treatment, a drug that was still in a trial basis, and Rachel had given it to him without anyone's approval. That changed things. "Maybe I can downplay it. Like start with the tingle in my toes and work my way up?"

"We could do that." Rachel nodded and grinned liking the idea. "and I can seek out and we can do secret therapy when no one is watching." She smirked and held out her hands.

"Take a step, I know you want to."

Artie chuckled and held onto Rachel's hand like a lifeline and moved his left foot one full inch. "Oh my God!" He whispered. Rachel was crying again. "Rachel, I'm going to walk again."

"Screw that! You'll be dancing!" She promised pulling him into her arms and hugging the hell out of him.

* * *

Sunday January 8, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Base: Sorting

**Time: **4 pm

Rachel watched the last bus unload and wasn't able to hide the smile on her face. They had located over four hundred survivors over the last 3 days. It was more then she had hopped for, but less then what she was projected for. That was a VERY good thing. They had roughly fifteen hundred people under the mall roof at this moment, not including the military presence.

Everyone had told her it couldn't be done and that it wasn't worth the liability that would be involved. But she'd proved them all wrong. Sure moving to Colorado would be more difficult, but she had almost 3 months to train people for survival.

She didn't expect everyone to go along with her plan, to be honest she never had. But if they stuck it out until it was safe to travel then people would have a fighting chance at surviving alone. That she could life with.

She walked around the group as the information power point presentation went about informing the survivors of the base and the rules. Her elite team, and Military teams where all present to watch over the crowd of people from today's mission.

It had been a difficult day for them all. They had located six separate houses with family members who had been bit, and surviving family members had tried to protect the infected from the elite team. The newly infected people had to be killed, sometimes in front of their own family.

No it hadn't gone over well at all. But they were fighting a war, and sometimes emotions couldn't get in the way of that. She had mixed feelings, complicated ones she knew. Where she could never be like her fathers Dr and Dr Berry , survival of the fitness and all. But she knew all about the cruel thin line of hope and hopeless.

She weaved the group looking for potential problems or if someone needed help. There was one person that she was weary of. The man was clearly off and he was acting highly suspicious. She wasn't the only one that noticed either. Reyes was watching him like a rock from his location near the last bus.

She looked over her folder again to see where her people were right now, their schedules. She had this all on her tablet that she could use, but she preferred to have the folder when she was out of the office. Seeing people with electronic devices during traumatic times put people on edge and Rachel wasn't interested in escalating the situation further.

She watched the group of people who seemed to be relieved but attentive, which is what she had hoped for. Rachel checked the crowd one last time before heading over to the door and swiping her access card. She headed to the medical wing to check on Artie. They had agreed that he would remain there until the end of the weekend, so to better deal with the burning sensation from his legs.

"Abrams?"

"Come in Captain." when Rachel removed the curtain she was relived to see Artie's parents with him. She loved his parents, they were great and they worried about Artie, maybe too much but that was better then not at all.

"David, Susan good to see you again. I apologize for not coming to check on you personally since your arrival on base." she smiled and hugged them.

"Rachel we of all people realize just how busy you are." Susan smiled and left her arm around the girl. "How is your family?"

"Good, thank you for asking." Rachel winked at Artie. "So how are you feeling. Dad said you were ready to get out of here."

"I'm being released at around 5. That is when one of your dads will be available, seems there was some big mission." he frowned. "and I missed it."

Rachel shook her head. "You didn't miss anything." she smiled. "You getting another treatment was more important, and the schedule we have you on is essential."

"Son, Rachel knows what's she talking about. And you've already said that this treatment was a good one." David patted his son's leg, and Rachel caught the grin on Artie's face.

"Well then, looks like you're in good hands here Abrams. I'll be heading out, I'll see you at training in the morning." she hugged all three of them and then left the room. She had wanted to talk Artie a little more in depth but that would have to wait.

"Captain Berry."

Rachel turned with a nod. "Yes, First Lieutenant Frost ?"

"Colonel Jackson asked be to inform you of the status of the base, Madam." she held out the folder to the younger brunette.

"Were there concerns?" Rachel asked with a raised brow.

Frost swallowed slowly, she didn't like being the messenger between the Colonel and Captain. It was always one trying to challenge the order, and get a rise out of them. "No Madam, not that I'm aware of."

"It's ok Frost, at ease." she smirked. "I'll look over it, we've increased our population it's sound reasoning to go over the information to make sure that we're prepared." Rachel took the folder and skimmed over it briefly. "The information compiled here seems sound I'll go over it more thoroughly later this evening." Rachel smiled. "How are you fairing Janie?"

"Good Madam, thank you for asking."

"And you're room assignment are they adequate?"

"Yes, the cadets and myself are use to far worse Captain." she said with a smirk.

"I'm sure that's true." Rachel nodded. "However, if there were any issues that were to arise I would like to be kept abreast of them. I don't believe that Jackson would find you're comforts a priority, however I do."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind, Ma'am."

"Good," Rachel looked at her watch. "You'll have to excuse me, I have a dinner date with a precocious toddler."

"Yes, Captain. Enjoy your dinner."

"Enjoy yours as well." Rachel smiled and headed off to locate Gianna. She was preoccupied with thinking about having to increase the military presence here on base, with the amount of civilians now, it would be best to have a higher number of the military present.

She headed over to where Gianna was with Brittany, who had insisted on watching both her and Beth today as the children's center wasn't opened on Sunday.

Sunday would normally be their day to rest, for the entire base. Even the food court would be closed and everyone would have something simple to make themselves while the perishables were available.

There were plans in place to have volunteers on Sunday shifts there would usually have to be someone on the roof top and someone to prepare food. But for the most part Rachel wanted at least one day for people to rest.

She headed in the direction of Brittany's room. She knocked on the door, smiling when it opened by a relieved looking Santana.

"So the mission was successful?"

"We're you doubting my skills as a leader?" Rachel teased.

"No, not at all." Santana shook her head. "I was ..I mean we were worried when no one came to pick up the girls at four."

"We picked up more survivors then we were expecting, everyone is fine. Quinn should be here soon." She looked around the room. "Where's Puck?"

"He was called in to Colonel Jackson's office about two hours ago." Brittany said from her perch on her bed as she brushed Beth's hair.

"Is that so." Rachel pursed her lips in annoyance. Jackson knew better then to go to her people without consulting her first.

"Oh no Momma is angry." Gianna said from her hiding place in what could only be a pillow fort.

"No, I'm not sweetie, just annoyed. Lets go, you promised to make me dinner tonight." Rachel smirked and held out her hand.

"That's right I did." Gianna started to pile the pillows. "Just one minute momma, I need to clean up my mess."

"No it's ok, I'll get it pequeña baya." Santana smiled at her.

"No thank you, Miss Santana, it's important to clean ones own messes." Gianna stated with a smirk as she carried the pillows to the bed.

Rachel bit her tongue at the look on Santana's face. "She's a bit precocious."

"Is that what you're going with?" Santana chuckled. "She's surreal, it's like she looks like a toddler, and feels like a toddler. But there's like a 40 year old in there." she said pointing to her own head.

"How lovely of you to say Miss. Santana." Gianna grinned up at her and tugged on the Latina's shirt. She popped a kiss on the Santana's cheek when she bent lower. "Thank you very much for spending time with me, you make the very best pillow forts."

"Oh you're welcome pequeña baya." Santana smirked and stood again. Rachel watched the little version of herself run over and talk softly to Brittany, placing a kiss on her cheek and then hug Beth before waving them good byw.

Gianna gave the room a look over again and smiled. "I had a lovely time, thank you for having me." she jumped into her mothers arms and hugged her. "Good day?"

Rachel nodded and kissed the little girl. " Thank you again Brittany, and Santana."

"Anytime Rachel, Gianna is no trouble," Brittany rocked a now fussy Beth as there was a knock on the door. "See Beth Mommy is here."

"Mommy!" Beth called as Quinn entered the room.

"Hey Bug." she called out and headed in her direction.

Rachel nodded to Quinn. "Well I've dinner plans, I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a good night."

* * *

Sunday January 8, 2012

**POV: **Quinn

**Location: **Base: D203

**Time: **5: 07 pm

Quinn turned with a frown when Rachel left so abruptly. "What's wrong with Rachel?"

Brittany frowned and looked at Santana who was still looking at the door. "I don't know. I mean I knew that she was upset about our mission, but it was better knowing that this weekend mission was successful."

"Especially after today, we had a great run we located more people then expected." Quinn looked around. "Where's Puck?"

"Called away by Colonel Jackson." Santana stated sitting down next to Brittany on the bed.

"Is that normal?" Quinn asked as she played with Beth in her arms. They were playing peek-a-boo with Quinn's hair.

"No not really, and Rachel seemed irritated by it." Brittany sat back and looked at Santana. "Something happened between San and Rach but neither is talking about it." Brittany sighed. "So It could b a combination of things."

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing." Santana lied fiddling with the pillow case.

"Oh that isn't nothing." Quinn laughed.

Brittany shook her head and chuckled. "Something definitely happened, and your upset about it. So my guess is you did something that you regret."

"I don't regret it!" Santana shouted and launched off her bed. She left the room in a swirl of dark hair.

"See what I mean?" Brittany shook her head.

"Definitely something, are you worried?"

"No, maybe a little jealous. But not worried." Brittany admitted with a frown.

"What? Why ?"

"Because I have a feeling I know what happened, but I'm not worried about it." Brittany sighed. "It's kind of inevitable,"

"I clearly don't understand what is going on." Quinn frowned.

"Something happened between Rachel and Santana, I'm have an idea what it is because I know them both so well. Santana is attracted to Rachel, she had been for a very long time."

"You're kidding." Quinn laughed, shaking her head.

"No I'm not." Brittany said firmly. "I know what I'm talking about. Just like I know that you're attracted to Rachel as well but you're afraid of what that might mean, you're not ready for the label that comes along with that attraction."

"I have no idea what your talking about." Quinn scoffed.

"Please stop lying to yourself, it will hurt for longer if you don't." Brittany smiled sadly leaned forward and kissed Quinn softly on her lips. "It's ok Quinn, you don't have to be perfect anymore. Maybe that's the best thing about the world resetting itself. We can make up new rules."

"I should go." Quinn said blinking slowly, biting her lip and getting to her feet.

"At least think about it Q."

"Okay," Quinn left the room and rather then going to her own she decided that she needed some time to think. "Beth lets go visit auntie Charlie."

"Yay! CharLee!" the little girl bounced up and down on her mothers hip. "Mommy look 'chel n Gigi!" the little blonde pointed over to Rachel with Gianna on her hip talking to none other then her own sister. _Man really, after that talk with Britt this is who I have to run into?_

"Hey guys!" Charlie waved them over hen she spotted them. "Hey there bug come see auntie." she pulled the little girl in her arms "I missed you, today."

"Hello Miss. Quinn." Gianna smiled at her with bright eyes. "Did you have a nice talk with Ducky?"

Quinn blinked and narrowed her eyes in the girls direction. _It's like she reads minds!_ Gianna giggled and looked at her mother. Who was instead watching Quinn very closely.

"Quinn?" Quinn was lost a bit . "Fabray! Are you ok?" Rachel demanded.

"Quinn snapped her attention to the older Berry. "What? No I'm fine yes." she looked back at Gianna who was now hiding her mothers hair.

"I'm cooking dinner would you like to join us?" Quinn asked sweetly peeking at them from behind Rachel's hair again.

"Oh you're making dinner huh?" Charlie smirked. "This I have to see." she played with Beth. "Beth, Gianna will be making dinner tonight, would you like to see that?"

"Yes!" Beth clapped with excitement.

Rachel bit her tongue there went her quiet plans of dinner in her office, and getting some work done. "She really is a very good cook." Rachel admitted. "We'd be happy if you were to join us."

Quinn looked back at forth between the Berry's and the Fabray's. This was a bad idea, she swore she saw Gianna frown then look at her mother who looked down and they seemed to silently talk to one another without a saying a word aloud.

"Miss Quinn please?" Gianna looked over at her with her eyes bright with excitement and hope.

Who could say no to that? "OK, but I expect you to teach me your cooking skills."

"Of course." The girl giggled and then nodded at her mother. "Please follow us."

* * *

Sunday January 8, 2012

**POV: **Santana

**Location: **Base: Commons Area

**Time: **5: 27 pm

Santana watched as the Fabray's and the Berry's all took off together. _How charming. _Annoyed with herself she headed off away from the main area, she figured if she just had some peace and quiet she would be ok. She just needed to think about things. Figure out where her head was. She loved Brittany, always had always would. But what were these feeling she had suppressing for Rachel, suppressing for a long time if she was honest.

It wasn't smart opening herself up to someone who was clearly closing themselves off, and also stated that they had no intentions of repeating the past indiscretion

.

Never mind how she felt about the wedge she had now placed between Brittany and herself. It was hard to look at her without the guilt choking her. She had to come clean it would be the only right thing Brittany deserved the truth.

She ended up in the empty hallway where Rachel offices was. Not that she would be able to tell one door from the other. No they all looked the same, but one door had her girlfriend propped up against it.

"There you are." Brittany smiled.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Santana said leaning against the door with a frown.

"Santana, it's ok. I think I know what happened. I'm not angry, I think I'm jealous. But Rachel is pretty irresistible."

"It shouldn't have happened, Britt I love you I shouldn't have betrayed you. But I can't make myself regret it."

"Damn." Brittany fought the tears. "I knew," she took a deep breath to calm herself "I knew…but I had hoped." she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry that what we let happen is hurting you." Santana pulled the girl into her arms and held her tight. "I'm so sorry Britt."

"Why?" Brittany whispered. "Why did if have to be you?" she held her tighter. "First Puck, now you!" she sobbed again hitting her head against the wall. "What's wrong with me Santana, why can't she love me!"

Santana pulled back more then a little shocked. She had clearly misunderstood what was upsetting Brittany. "You're not mad that I cheated, you're mad that she choose me over you?"

"I've loved her for so long, why can't she love me." she cried harder into the Latina's arms. Santana bit her own lips to keep her anger and own jealousy in check. She had no right to be jealous, she was the cheater, she had no right to be angry because her girlfriend wanted to cheat.

"She does Britt, she loves you." Santana promised. "I think that's why she keeps you away."

"Why?"

"Because you make her feel, and she doesn't want to feel." Santana muttered leaning her own head back against the door. "I think she was with me because I was the safe bet. She doesn't feel anything for me.."

"That isn't true either, she wouldn't be acting the way she is if she didn't feel anything Santana." Brittany shook her head. "She has feeling for you, I know it. I can see it. It's the same with Q and Puck, I use to think eventually you know she would feel that way about me. But she closes me out." Brittany hugged herself in Santana's embrace as she silently cried.

"Because you see things. Things that she hides from everyone, and it scares her.." They both stood quickly looking over at Coach Sue and Shelby.

"Coach?"

"You're an idiot, both of you are." Sue shook her head. "You're both blind. Rachel locks herself up to keep control. Control that will one day kill her the way she bottles everything.' the tall blonde explained with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Rachel is special, she always has been." Shelby stepped closer. "I always regretted giving her to the Berry men because I knew that she was special even then."

"I didn't know about all this then, all I knew is that I answered an ad in the paper. I wanted to go to school in NY, I had so many dreams and I needed the money. Why not help some gay couple who couldn't have their own child." she shrugged her shoulders.

"But I did it, I didn't want to. She had this look that I can sometimes see in Gianna. It was just, like you knew that she was going to somehow change the world and be so important in your life. Make a difference. Ou know what I mean?"

Brittany nodded her agreement and Santana held her as she watched Sue, as she watched her wife, with a smile of sadness at her wife's pain.

"Rachel doesn't fit into a mold. She doesn't follow anyone else's rules other then her own. And that's the problem, girls."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"Lopez, you fell off the pyramid, one too many times." Sue shook her head. "Rachel has rules to live by." she looked at them hard. "And her taking time out to be in a relationship with anyone is against them."

"So you're telling us, that because her rules are unbreakable in her mind that she'll never let anyone in?"

"Yes!" both Shelby and Sue said with a smile.

"Great, how do we get her to break her own rules?" Santana muttered.

"Not doable." Brittany sighed in defeat.

"Not right away." Sue smirked. "But, I would think someone as crafty as you two would be able to break her down, over time."

Santana looked at Sue and Shelby who where smiling, then to Brittany who for the first time was smiling since this debacle began. "it's worth a shot." she pulled Brittany along with her. "Thanks Coach, and Ms. Ah..Shelby?"

"Just Shelby, and you're welcome." the older women watched them go. "Did we really just set up our daughter for her own downfall? Are we doing the right thing?"

"We're doing something." Sue muttered pulling her into her arms. "It's better then nothing. Rachel is a tickling time bomb that we can't afford to explode."

"Yes, I agree. Setting her up with Brittany and Santana which we both happen to know is her weakness, seems kind of shitty."

"What's the point of having a granddaughter who confides in you, and doing nothing about it?" Sue Questioned kissing her softly.

"Ok you have me there. We can always say that It was Gianna's idea, which it was, and that in our defense when has she ever been wrong?" Shelby reasoned leaning her head on Sue shoulder.

"Exactly, I think one Sue Sylvester is rubbing off on you." Sue leered at her wife. "Now lets get back to what we were sneaking off to do, before we stumbled across the teenage angst fest."

"Yes, Please." Shelby muttered biting Sue's lip. And she leaned onto the door, unlocking it with her key card and laughing when the door swung open and they fell into the small room nearly landing on the queen sized bed.

* * *

Sunday January 8, 2012

**POV: **Puck

**Location: **Base: Food court

**Time: **6 pm

Looking up from his dinner plate he smiled at his mother. "Mom I swear it looks worse then it is."

"It look bad, honey. I worry I'm a mother and I'm allowed to worry." Debbie Puckerman told her son with a pointed look.

"Ok mom, but don't worry to much because I am ok." Puck smiled. "Even Rachel said I could leave the medical wing. You know Rachel as well as I do."

"Well there is that." Debbie smiled. She looked over to where Rachel was sitting with the Fabray's they were all watching Rachel's little girl who was dressed in an apron and was making quite the production of making something, she was guessing food. All of them were laughing and carrying on.

"What's going on over there I wonder?" she laughed.

Puck glanced and looked at his friends, his child and Gianna. "I'm not sure but its very entertaining but the look of it." he said sadly.

"Are you ok , honey?" Denise asked opening the juice box for her daughter Abbey.

"Yeah Mom I'm ok, It hurts you know." he smiled. "But it's what Rachel wants."

"I'm sorry Noah, I know how much you care for her."

"Love Mom, I've loved her for a very long time. But it doesn't hurt anymore to look at her, and that's a start." he smirked.

"A very good start." she agreed. She watched as Puck's caught Rachel's attention. She smiled at him sadly, he smiled back, before he turned and focused on his food.

"Hey Puckerman, a bunch of us are going to check out a movie tonight, you want to hang out?"

"Yeah Az, thanks good to see you man. I'll catch you later for the 9 o clock show." Puck fist pounded the high school boy that was carrying a little blonde girl in one arm and a dark skinned girl in the other setting them down on the table across from the Puckerman's.

Puck smiled at the cheerios that sat with the boy and a few of the other McKinley jocks around the table. He watched Santana and Brittany appear and sit in the table on the other side of his . They sat together whispering back and forth between themselves, hands intertwined under the table.

He wasn't able to hide the smile that was creeping up his face. Change was good, it helped people grow. But sometimes falling back to routine could be healthy and reassuring.

The world was changing around them, but some things were still the same.

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay. Here is the update. I was a little caught up with the storyline on this one. I know where it's going, but I didn't know how I was going to get us there. Sometimes the characters help me out, and other times they are mute. They've been quite secretive of late.**_

_**But I'm currenty mapping out the next chapter, and well I want to warn you. We're going to lose a few people in the next one. So you've been warned ok?**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Taylor**_

_**}|{**_

_**Please read and review**_


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Not Afraid

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

~ Marshall Mathers ~

* * *

Sunday January 15, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Base: Office

**Time: **Noon

Rachel looked over at Gianna who was napping on the sofa in Rachel's office. They had spent all morning participating in a group scavenger hunt game inside the base. It had been the Unholy Trinity's idea to do something that was fun and would calm the survivors. Gianna had loved the idea and had ran her team all over the place.

Rachel admitted that even she was a little tired, she looked over at the dogs who were also sound asleep and stifled a laugh. The last week had been a hard on her babies, all of them. Rachel had kept them locked up with her most of the week, only letting them out to run on the roof when she was assigned rooftop duty.

They had joined in with festivities today, once she was comfortable with them being with the new survivors. Five Dobermans walking around could be intimidating. She didn't want anyone to be worried our put off by the dogs.

Avi lifted his head and Rachel looked at the door, not surprised when there was a soft knock. "Come in." she called out to intruder.

"Rachel? Can I talk to you?" she was honestly surprised to see Brittany standing in the doorway. She had expected one of her Elite members sure, but Brittany wasn't who she expected.

"Come in, Gianna is sleeping so we'll have to keep it down." Rachel motioned her to come in and to sit in one of the chairs across from her.

"thanks, I just anted to talk to you really quick on a personal level. I feel that what happened between you and Santana is hurting the team as a whole." Brittany frowned. "I'm not upset about it, and though it's important it doesn't change things between us. Am I making myself clear, I don't want to confuse things?"

"I'm surprised that Santana told you."

"She didn't at first I figured it out. It doesn't matter that it happened, it did that can't be changed and as I've states it doesn't change things. However you too are acting differently towards one another, its effecting our ability to work as a cohesive team, and that does need to change before someone gets hurt or killed."

"I wasn't aware that I was behaving differently." Rachel denied.

"I'm not sure if I believe that Rachel, and I don't think you do either. The only thing that matters is that you work it out. Because it's effecting all of us, ok?"

"Yes, thank you for bringing it to my attention. And I'm sorry if what we allowed happen between us has hurt you."

"It really hasn't, not in the way that matters. I'll see you later. Have a nice night." Brittany got to her feet and left the room leaving Rachel to stare after her. Not sure how she felt about the new development that Brittany had just dropped in her lap.

Rachel sat back with a frown. She did to make this right. Britney had a point she wasn't exactly on point with Santana. It wasn't Santana's faults that Rachel had issues with commitment. Rachel was the one that was making things difficult and unfortunately that would make things more dangerous.

So even if it would make things more difficult for her, she'd have to open herself up, let people in and stop pulling away from them. But not Puck, she couldn't afford to let him any closer. But maybe all he needed was a distraction. Now she just need to figure out who or what that would be.

Rachel spent the next two hours mapping out her plan to amend the bridges that she had singed. She made arrangements to have more military personnel to compensate for the new survivors, the new population. And if they were lucky if you traveling survivors from other towns. She was going to start broadcasting to the surrounding towns to have them meet up at McKinley high. She wasn't releasing a direct location, that wasn't safe not even a little bit. They would leave supplies at the gym, have a few people stationed on the roof to take out the "walking dead" as the refugees came in. Of course she would have to empty out the school considering the music might still be playing in attracting the zombies.

But the school was the best viable option for trial shelter until people were tested and evaluated. They would need to be a skeleton crew, and medical staff. Which would be another issue, but she would works or what. Maybe she would put Puck in charge of the facility. She hated separation from him, it was hard if they were on top of one another all the time. And that was the one thing that she just couldn't deal with right now. Noah Puckerman needed to just forget her, move on with his life, and she would do what she had to do to protect him. Protect him in any way that she could. Bottom line is that Noah would always have to be in the dark about her biggest secret. No matter what the cost

Rachel finish up her phone call at 3 PM just as Gianna was waking up.

"Momma, I had a good nap," she said climbing off the sofa and making her way to Rachel.

"Good, I'm glad." Rachel pulled her into her arms.

"I like sleeping down here momma." Gianna snuggled into her mother's arms. "Grandpa L snores really loud. Gianna giggled.

"I know baby. I now." Rachel hug the little girl and kissed her forehead. "We might have to eventually" she admitted.

"We should just move now."

"It isn't fair if we have our own rooms Gianna."

"But it isn't fair either to have rooms that aren't being used, either." Gianna continued.

"We'll see."

"Okay momma." she shot her mother a knowing smile. "So, can we go play?"

"Yes let's go." Rachel stood up and entered the second hidden door in the room that led to the bedroom that was setup with Gianna in mind but it also had hidden Murphy like bunk beds in the back wall. Much like a cruise ship cabin.

Rachel had redefined it once Gianna had come along so that the little girl would have a place to play while Rachel worked. Never knowing what age the little girl would be when the virus broke out

"What would you like to play?"

"Let's have a tea party. Then we can play dolls and maybe you can play go fish with me. Before you have to go back to work."

Rachel was unable to hide her smile. "Sweetie I'm not going back to work. I'm all yours for the rest of the day."

"Really?" She said excited.

"I promise."

"Can we stay here tonight?" She whispered as she poured the "tea" into Rachel's cup.

"You really want to?"

"Please."

"Okay, just you and me."

"Thank you momma. Thank you so very much." The girl grins at Rachel before sitting down primly with her tea cup in her hand, her tiny pinkie extended.

"I do believe there will be rain tomorrow" she said with a twinkle in her eyes, in a British accent clearly it was an English tea party.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Indeed."

* * *

Sunday January 15, 2012

**POV: **Leroy Berry

**Location: **Base: Medical Wing

**Time: **8pm

Leroy left the medical wing at the end of his shift excited about the improvements to Artie's condition.

**New text message; Gigi and I will be staying in the office tonight.**

He found himself torn between being happy that his little girl was taking time for her little girl. But also wondering if something was wrong and that was the reason that she was being alone with Gianna. He headed down the corridor and knocked softly on the door as he opened it.

"Hi daddy." Rachel looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi honey, I got your message. I just wanted to check on you. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, thank you daddy." she nodded then worried her lip. "Maybe I could bounce a few ideas off of you?"

"Sure, I'd feel honored." Leroy set in the chair in front of Rachel's desk.

"Well as you know I'm all for saving as many people as possible, even if that isn't a popular opinion."

"I stand by your decision, Rachel. I trust your judgment."

"I appreciate that Daddy, I wish others shared that opinion." She frowned. "But I don't want to stop with Lima. What if there are others waiting for someone to save them."

"Well the military…" Leroy again.

"Daddy, you know no one is coming we're on our own. We were lucky to have the team we have in the standby we called in."

"When will they arrive?"

"There will be two waves. First one will be tomorrow about twenty and another on Friday."

"Honey, do we have room for that many with the amount of people you'll be saving? And what about transporting all of these people."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I thinking about that. I was going to move us down here. We have five rooms other than ours in this passageway. I was thinking we could move down here until we travel, and that will free up some space."

"Yes, but then why didn't we do that from the beginning?"

"Because it seemed unfair to have our own quarters when we should be equals."

"Equals? Leroy asked. "Rachel none of these people would be here if you hadn't…"

"I know that Daddy but I don't think or feel better or above these people. We're all equals struggling against the same hardship."

"Rachel you're special, things will always be different for you."

"But I don't want to be different." She whispered laying her head in her hands.

"I know honey, but we're only here because your special."

"Daddy you're not helping."

"You're right I'm sorry. Moving down here is a good idea." he said with a smile. "Bringing in more military is also a good idea. If you want to save more people. I'll stand behind you. But I do worry that you're getting caught with being a savior and not necessarily a leader. "

"Meaning that I have to realize that it's just as important to save as many as possible, as it is to honor the lives that I'm responsible for."

"Exactly." Leroy smiled. "While we can save so many more, and have room for them. Can we travel with that many people to Colorado without incident?"

Rachel sat back and thought. "I agree with you that I need to be a more effective leader and moving that many people will be difficult. But a life is a life, and that is where my priority lies."

Leroy grinned. "and she's back." He winked.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Any time sometime, you just needed a sounding board to play devil's advocate."

"I just needed a reminder of what we're here for." Rachel smiled. "So we'll start moving down here tomorrow and I'll speak to some of the other Elites to see if they'd mind moving down here as well."

"I don't think that they'll be too many complaints." He laughed. "and only your dad will be stuck with my snoring."

Rachel grinned. "Your granddaughter even complained."

"So that is what this is all about." He laughed

"Well she is my top priority."

"As she should be." Leroy smiled. "What else is bothering you."

"You know me too well."

"I'm your daddy it's my job."

"I want to open up McKinley as a halfway shelter for survivors. I want to expand the broadcast to the outside cities and have them go there first. Like a processing center that that way will protect the mall base. In case the announcement attracts stragglers."

"That's a really good idea we don't want undesirables here at the base." Leroy he nodded his agreement.

"Momma!" Gianna scream startled both of them.

"What is it honey?" Rachel called out heading to her room where Gianna had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago.

"I had a bad dream."

"It's okay honey I'm here."

"I'm going to head up to our room and start packing." He smiled and kissed them both on the forehead. And left just as quickly as he came.

"It's okay baby. Momma wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"I know momma." Gianna cried. "But we can't save everyone, and not everyone is safe Momma, and it makes me so sad."

"Me too honey me to." Rachel climbed into the bed with Gianna into her arms. "I'm sorry baby."

"Can you sing Momma?" Rachel held her daughter and sing softly until girl finally fell asleep and then she allowed herself to sleep as well.

* * *

She didn't sleep long before her radio in her office began to squawk.

"Base announcement; we've had a breach all gray personnel to the food court!"

Rachel jumped out of bed pulling her clothes and shoes on. She quickly called her dad and he promised to come watch Gianna. She waited until he told her he was in the tunnel and would be there in three minutes before she suited up and lock the door behind her passing him with a grimace as she ran by with four of the dogs to the food court.

She made her way to the food court and was one of the first on the scene. "Captain Berry!"

"What type of…oh my God!" She ran into the room unable to believe her eyes. "How did this happen?" She demanded.

The site before her was heartbreaking both Rose women had been tied up, tortured, and finally their throats had been sliced.

"We don't know Captain." Nelson shook her head

"Who was on duty tonight?"

"Powell, she's also missing Captain." Nelson frowned "Her last check in was over two hours ago."

"Son of a bitch!" Rachel pulled her radio "Code orange! Everyone to your post block all exits. Call in your headcounts."

"Captain I called in the Elite they're on their way."

"Good job. Have them radio me for my location when they're assembled." Rachel pocketed her radio and headed off.

* * *

Monday January 16, 2012

**POV: **Quinn and Charlie Fabray

**Location: **Base: Office

**Time: **Midnight

"Quinn, hurry up!"

"I'm just checking on Beth, hold on a second or go without me." Quinn looked over at Beth one last time as she tucked her in next to Judy.

"Go ahead honey, I'll watch over her." Judy said. "You two be careful. I love you." she whispered giving them a kiss on the cheek when they bent down to hug her before they left. Puck had left three minutes ago.

Once they were in the hall they looked at one another. "Charlie you know what Code Orange is right?"

"Intruder with a weapon." Charlie said as they hurried down the stairs just behind a frantic Santana and a stony Brittany. "Britt are you up for this."

"I don't have a choice," she said simply her gun drawn on the lookout for possible dangers. She nodded to the people who were posted to the doors of the other zones, as they hurried past.

Quinn looked at Santana who was also on high alert looking around her weapon drawn. "Is someone hurt?"

"For Captain to be this upset, someone is either seriously hurt, or dead." Kori said coming up from the left. "I've just checked in and Rachel is at the medical wing, she wanted to secure that area first."

Quinn nodded to Charlie as they all headed in that direction. They turned the corner and Quinn let out a gasp. "Artie?"

There was Artie Abrams standing armed with two hand guns in the corner of the medical wing, almost hidden completely as Rachel and other medical staff were frantically moved patients to one side of the room, so they could easier be protected.

"Hey Quinn, you want to help out ? I'm not overly mobile just yet, I'm the look out." Artie smiled.

"Fuck wheels, it's a miracle." Santana whispered with a grin. Before she disappeared into the fray of patients.

The entire team was able to move people within a matter of minutes and by then a few military personal were there to guard the wing.

Rachel looked over the situation and then began teaming people up. "Puck you and Santana check out the roof and corridors. JBI, Reyes and Tyler check out the garage and vehicles Switzerland you take Charlie and check out the Theater and the gym. Ducky, Hooper, Baker do a zone to zone check personal check in after checking out lower half of Zone D. None of you are to separate. The rest of you stay in the commons as additional support, and be on the look out," she turned to her dogs. "Restez ici, Protégez-les!" they whined but sat down looking around on high alert. 'Quinn you're with me."

Quinn nodded and followed Rachel as the group split up. They headed straight to the food court. Quinn noticed the bodies covered by a sheet or something large and white almost right away and held back a sob.. "Oh god."

"I know, but I need you to be focused right now, we can have a break down later together ok Fabray?"

Quinn looked up and saw the emotions swirling in the brown eyes that held her captive, she nodded with new determination. Now wasn't the time. "Yes Captain."

They made their way through the room checking every crawl place, Rachel going so far as to pull off the vents in the room and check the ventilation shaft. They scored every inch of the room, until Rachel rushed over to the last supply closet. She pulled the door open and froze.

A overly tall light colored brown haired boy was sitting hidden gun pointed at her. "Put the gun down, I'm not going to hurt you." Rachel said softly.

"Rachel?" she shook. "He killed Marley!" he yelled out crying as he dropped the gun and ran to her pulling her into his arms.

"I know Ryder I'm sorry." she looked over at Quinn and nodded to the gun. Quinn quickly picked it up and unloaded it. "Where did you get the gun?"

"I picked it off the floor that guy, shot the guard when she wouldn't give him the information that he wanted." he shivered. "The same with Marley and Mrs. Rose."

Rachel pulled back and looked at him. "What information did he want, Ryder."

"He wanted to know where the food was coming from, and where it was hidden. Ms Rose didn't know…she didn't know, if she did she would have told him, but he killed my Marley." he sobbed.

"What happened after that?"

"He killed Ms. Rose next, I was hidden…I'm a useless piece of crap I just stayed hidden." he cried again. "Then the guard came in and he hit her from behind, and when she refused to give him the information he shot her."

Rachel looked over at Quinn. "Radio in that it's been confirmed that we have a man armed with a gun, and a hostage." Quinn nodded and grabbed her radio.

"Ryder I need you to think really hard and describe the man."

"He's big like 300 pounds muscular, white, bald about 30 or 40 gray eyes and he had a skull tattoo on his left arm."

"Very good." Rachel smiled internally all her warning bells were going off, "What was he wearing?"

"Gray khakis, and a black sleeveless shit. He had a head wound too, Your guard got him with a knife and Marley hit him with a pan."

Rachel nodded and walked him out of the kitchen area and handed him over to one of the cadets in the commons. "Ok you go with them, they'll take care of you."

"Reyes report," Rachel called into her radio.

"Reyes, nothing yet over Captain."

"I've had confirmation it's Rastner. Who was suppose to be keeping an eye on him?"

"Powell was in charge of him."

"I'll deal with that later. He's looking for supplies and he took Powell hostage to get the information out of her. He has a head wound."

"He'll be heading this way then."

'That 's what I think as well. I'm sending a few cadets your way.. Over."

"10-4- over." Reyes confirmed.

"Jshark stay alert and on the roof for anything on foot or on wheels." she commanded.

"10-4."

Rachel pocketed her radio. "Quinn we're going back to medical and looking over the area, he might have been there if he was injured bad enough."

Rachel turned back around and headed into the hidden tunnels in the direction of the medical wing, Quinn right behind her.

Quinn noticed right away the little droplets of blood that were on the ground, Rachel followed them speeding up. Quinn watched as she pulled her radio out again. '"Venez pour être rapidement. I just called the dogs."

"10-4" came a voice that Quinn wasn't familiar with. They didn't wait long in less then 3 minutes the dogs where by her side except the one .

"Wow." Quinn whispered at Rachel who smirked tightly back. "All that training sure pays off."

Rachel nodded. 'ici, l'odorat, trouver!"

Quinn was surprised , thought she shouldn't have been, when once again the dogs listened to her command and all sniffed at the blood familiarizing themselves with the sent of who they would son be hunting down.

Rachel turned to her, "Do the best that you can to keep up, I'm leaving Mena with you." She turned to the dog, 'Protégez-elle, rester avec elle."

Quinn only could nod as Rachel took off with the dogs, entirely to fast to keep up. But she hustled after her with Mena by her side. She skidded to a stop about eleven feet away from where Rachel stopped in the doorway of the medical wing. Because Rachel had signaled behind her back to halt, as she made a big deal turning off her radio and setting it on the ground.

"I don't know where the storage is. That information is classified." Quinn heard a woman, show she assumed was Powell say.

"I can't believe some rinky-dink operation like this would have a military presence." the guy muttered. "Who would have that information then."

"I don't know. Listen let them go, and I'll find out the information you need and give it to you."

"Do you think I'm stupid? Why would I give up hostages." he shouted at her.

Quinn cringed there were more hostages. What could they do now. Quinn watched as Rachel slowly made her way further into the room. Her dogs now hidden stealthily making their way to getting closer to their prey. Laying low ready to spring into action at her command, how they managed not to make a sound on the hard floor, Quinn couldn't tell you.

"Because you're going to regret taking more hostages. You're seriously messing with the wrong person." The woman said again. "If you let them go, she'll show you mercy."

"She?" he roared with laughter. Quinn scowled from her position in the hallway. _What an ass, _She thought to herself. She needed to notify the team without using the walkie, Quinn didn't know if this guys had access to one, and announcing their plans of attack didn't seem like a stellar idea.

"Yes _she_." Powell said with irritation. "Our leader is a woman."

Quinn pulled out her cell and quickly tested Charlie, Santana and Brittany .

TEXT: **Located suspect, in MEDWING Radio silence: more hostages. Come in quiet through food court back tunnels**

"Well that explains everything then! Who uses a mall as a base? Damn bleeding heart. Who saves all these people, they'll all get in the way." he continued speaking as Quinn typed out the text.

She didn't know if they got the message because she turned off the phone not wanting to give away her location. Even the slightest vibe noise would be taking a chance and she wasn't willing to take that chance..

"Well unlike you she care about others!"

"Well that's a mistake." he laughed, then groaned. "Hurry up with binding that."

"You have a knife sticking out of your head! You need real medical treatment." there was another male voice, slightly panicked.

"Well you're a doctor aren't you?"

"No I'm a medical student. I'm not trained on how to deal with something like this."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Where's the doctor?"

"We don't have any." the man lied. "The knife needs to be removed, but you could bleed to death if we do that."

"Unfucking believable." the man muttered. There was a gun shot, followed by the screams of others.

"Why did you do that!"

"I didn't like what he had to say." the guy said as if shooting possibly killing someone was every day.

"Ok lets calm down." Rachel's voice could be heard now, Quinn tried to see into the room. But the dog prevented her from moving. _Fuck_

* * *

Monday January 16, 2012

**POV: **Artie

**Location: **Base: Medical Wing

**Time: **12:45 am

"Ok lets calm down." Rachel calm voice filled the room. He looked over to see her come out of the crowd. He was instantly relieved. Yeah, so he was shot in the arm, bleeding all over the place but he wasn't dead. Not like the medical student, who's blood was leaking out of him and rolling in his direction. _Oh god, please don't let me throw up._

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Rachel, " she said with a deceptive frightened smile. "I think my dad helped rescue you."

"Oh?" he said looking after her. "Where's your dad now?"

"Probably sleeping, I skipped curfew to see my boyfriend." she lied. "I think I can help you."

"And how can you to that, your just a little girl." he scoffed.

"I am, but I think I know where they have the food, and the guns hidden." she said then looked around them. "But I can't let you hurt anyone else." she began to cry tears rolling down her face almost hysterical.

"Stop your crying baby." he shouted at her and Rachel flinched. "How would you know that information?"

"Because my boring boyfriend is one of the cadets here. He knows things." she looked around, wiping away the tears. "You don't need all ten of these people. You have three that are immobile, two that have been shot and are bleeding all over the place. Looks like you've killed two. Why take five people who will slow you down when you could take me and her to where the stuff is?"

Artie instantly became aware that Rachel was talking to someone not in the room giving details that were needed for what he hoped was an outside team, ready to rescue them.

"You have a point, I could just kill them all."

"Why waste the bullets?" she countered.

'Good point." he laughed. "Your awful cold for a little girl, who likes to cry when their scared."

"Not really, I just love playing video games. You know and it's always important to have bullets when fighting video games."

"Think of yourself as Alice huh?" he mocked her. "you look more like the Red Queen, I think."

Rachel looked at him with a frown. "I get that a lot." she shrugged. "So you look pretty good for a guy with a knife in the head, shall I call you Hoffmann?"

The guy narrows his eyes. "That was before your time girlie."

"I like to watch old movies." she shrugged it off.

Artie so bewildered by the banter between them didn't realize that Rachel had closed a considerable amount of the distance between the two of them as they spoke.

"So do we have a deal?"

"I don't know, how do I know you can be trusted,"

"Well I am a woman, we can't be trusted in most cases." she laughed . "Come on Hoffmann you take me and my friend here and we'll take off into the sunset, and you leave the rest of them alone. Think about it."

He looked back and fourth between Powell and Rachel. "She stabbed me with a knife."

"Yeah maybe she shouldn't tag along." Rachel laughed.

"I could kill her."

"Ok, if you want to waste the bullet on her then do it. But hurry up. Yeah?" she said looking around the room. "I just want to get out of here this place is stifling , with all these damn rules."

Hoffmann laughed and pushed Powell away from him and tossed her to the ground raising the gun to her face. The cadet just starred him down refusing to show her own fear.

"Kill her already, eventually people are going to come and check here." she whispered to him shooting a glance over her shoulder.

"Why all of a sudden do you want to be out of here." he demanded looking at her, with his full attention. Powell took the opportunity to take off and duck behind some medical cart

"Looks like its just you and me." she said taking the last three step into his personal space.

Artie looked in horror as the man grabbed Rachel and roughly pulled her closer. His hand tightening around her neck as he pulled her off the ground, Rachel's hand came out to try to pry it off her neck. "What game are you playing at!" he demanded.

"Rachel!" Artie shot up to his feet, uncoordinated he almost lost his footing and toppled to the ground, someone held him steady, but his eyes never left Rachel's dangling form. "Let her go!"

"Didn't I kill you already." he said aiming his gun. He shifted Rachel in his grip to level Artie with the gun. "What's wrong with all of you people."

"All for one and one for all." Rachel gasped out, with her free hand she grabbed hold of the knife in his skull and ripped it out of his head using her feet against his waist to spring off his body.

The man screamed at the top of his lungs and tried to stop the blood that came gushing from the wound. Rachel was on top of him, in an instant. Shoving the same knife into his chest quickly several times, then pulled away only to slit his throat, before stabbing him again as his body convulsed.

Finally Puck and JBI were able to pull her off of him, she was covered in blood. Her eyes were wild, her breathing was ragged as she scanned the room for another target.

"Rachel! Rachel! " nothing was getting through to her she still looked around the room for another threat, finally landing her gaze on Powell, who she snarled at.

"Are you happy with yourself Powell?" the cadet was looking at Rachel with a fright that Artie had never seen before.

"Wh-h-at-t?" she choked out.

"You're useless!" Rachel said through clench teeth. "Reyes, take her in for questing." she looked around pulling herself out of Puck and JBI holding her. "This should have never fucking happened! None of you are taking this seriously enough!" she screamed at everyone in the room. Her body covered in blood of the dead man, as her stare cut into them slicing them open.

"Innocent lives were lost ! For what? So that some straggler could steal from us. Why? Because someone didn't do their job. Your assignments are critical for your own survival… to everyone's survival"

"Rachel, calm down." Colonel Jackson said coming into the room for the first time.

"Fuck you!" she said through clenched teeth, her eyes narrowing "You've failed us, you hypocrite, you fucking paper pusher. You're as effective as a paperweight in Space." she stalked up to him looking him in the face. "I can't believe I trusted you!" she said her voice cracking a the end. Before she shook her head and stormed off.

* * *

~ }|{ ~

Thanks for reading

Please review

I love to hear from you, let me know what you think!

Follow me on…

Tumblr … Twitter … Facebook

Next chapter coming soon

Love… Rainbows… and Zombies (eww)

Taylor

}|{

17


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Not Afraid

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

~ Marshall Mathers ~

* * *

Monday January 16, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **

**Time: **2 am

Rachel finally was able to calm down enough to stop running on 'warp speed'. She'd been running for hours. Killing, hacking and running. It was pouring buckets out, lighting was flashing in the sky and the thunder was nothing compared to the sound of the storm going on inside her.

She had failed. She had failed her people. She had failed her fathers. She had failed her friends. She had failed her daughter. She had failed her mothers. She had failed herself. She had KNOWN that something was wrong with that man, and she still let him into her base. Now people had died because of her need to be right, and to prove that she was superior to everyone.

She stopped outside the Breadsticks and smiled fondly at the memories that had happened over the years. A time when she was just a lonely unlovable friendless girl. Barbara had taken her here every Wednesday night as a get away when she was younger and her fathers were off on some secret mission, and there were a lot of secret missions.

People in the elite often joked about her being a _science experiment_, they weren't far off. But her fathers had, had her to repair there lonely broken marriage. It had worked for a few years, she was the apple of their eye, and then it became apparent that the world was going to end, and her training began.

It was at this point that she became a social experiment for them. So yes she ended up like a lab rat to her own fathers. Constantly putting her in situations, tests, or whatever they could think of to see how she would react. She was a glorified guinea pig. But she loved them, no matter what. She loved her fathers and she wouldn't be here if not for them, so she was thankful.

But no matter how much it annoyed people that she needed to be in control and how much she nagged them all to do their jobs. As their leader, as the only person that was equipped to lead in this situation.

She couldn't turn that part of her bossy personality off. She couldn't afford to. One screw up and people died she proved that tonight. She proved that she'd been too lenient, and she had placed her trust in the wrong people.

A issues that she would be fixing, and fixing very quickly. She pulled out her cell phone. "Dr. Berry."

"You lied to me, why?"

"Rachel, its 3 in the morning."

"Why did you lie to me!" she demanded.

"What are you talking about and _do not _speak to me like that young lady."

"Where did Jackson come from?"

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"What fucking location did Colonel Jackson come from Hiram."

"I don't appreciate your tone,"

"I don't appreciate being lied to and mislead. What location did Jackson come from?"

"That's classified." he said gruffly.

"I knew it." she hung up the phone with a furry of curses and wanted to throw something. She clenched her jaw , blocking out the tears.

"How could you have been so naive!" she whispered to herself. "You know better then to trust anyone other then yourself. They've proven that over and over again."

She looked over at the familiar neighborhood where she'd grown up. Where these people had molded her into the person that was standing here, _that's right fuckers I'm still standing. _She muttered to herself. They didn't deserve her help, well most of them didn't. But that wasn't going to stop her from continuing her mission of saving their asses.

She went to reach for her radio, and realized that she didn't have it with her. _Another mistake Berry, another damn mistake. _She grabbed her cell phone again and called the one person that she could count on, the only person that she could count on.

"Rachel, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. Things are going to get really grey in the next 72 hours and I'm going to need your help."

"Whatever you need."

"I need to clear out the high school, and set up a team. Can you help me out with that?"

"Of course."

"Contact the mall base at 800 hours and let them know that I need the Elite to meet me in a half hour, we're heading back to high school."

* * *

Monday January 16, 2012

**POV: **Brittany

**Location: **Mall Base

**Time: **6 am

"Where the hell is Rachel?" Santana demanded her words laced with panic, as she paced.

"Santana calm down." Quinn looked at her from where she sat in the command center, looking over her folder hoping to find answers, knowing there weren't any.

"Did you not see her take off Q? She just stormed off after she went postal."

"This happens, when she gets upset." Puck shrugged leaning against the door frame eyes closed.

"This is what happens?" Santana stopped mid step and whipped her head around. "You mean to tell me you've see this behavior before?"

"We did try to warn you." Kori braided her hair again. She had been braiding and unbraiding and re-braiding it for hours.

"I need to sit down." Santana whispered going instantly pale, forgoing the chair and landing hard on the ground.

Brittany walked in further into the room looking at all of them. "Any word yet?"

"No." JBI said holding Rachel's forgotten radio. "She isn't answering her cell phone."

Brittany nodded and shouldered her gun looking around the room. They were all in there the entire Elite, the military even Jackson was barking orders and demanding answers. It was chaos, utter chaos.

"We should send out a search party." Frost said from the corner, where she checked and rechecked her pistol.

"And risk her wrath?" Reyes said from the corner, as he watched the room. "You know her as well as the rest of us Frost, that would be a mistake. We have to gain control of ourselves and start thinking like the trained soldiers we are."

Jackson looked up from the corner desk that Rachel normally used. "It appears that the intruder was working alone, I'm lifting the code orange. Base will be back to regular routine. Nelson have the bodies been disposed of?"

Nelson looked up frowning at her Colonel. "Yes sir, the _bodies_ have been removed."

Jackson eyes narrowed but he nodded curtly. "Frost release the code orange. Israel try Berry again, Puckerman, Pierce oversee the elite training routine this morning. Reyes your with me, I'll be overseeing your interrogation of Powell. " he stood. "The rest of you back to your posts."

Brittany lead the Elite to the training area looking back over at the Berry men and the Sylvester women. They were worried, that wasn't a good sign. They were never _**openly**_ worried, when it came to Rachel.

She glanced at Kori and Puck who also seemed to be on the same page as her.

They led the team through the exercises, then hand to hand, weapons. She was pushing them, she knew if but Rachel had struck a nerve when she had said what she had, and though it wasn't directed at her. She felt the cut, the slice of truth that was there.

None of them had been acting on full alert as they should have been. If they had Buckley would still be alive, the Hummer Incident was her fault. She had let her guard down and it almost cost her everything.

She glanced at Santana who was learning the crossbow this week. Brittany was proud to see that she was pretty damn good at it too.

Quinn and Charlie were working on throwing knives. Puck was helping Cynda, Carter, and Keller with their sniper skills on the roof.

JBI was pushing Hooper, Jenkins and Collins in their chemical knowledge in the chemical lap on the roof.

Kori was leading Clarke, Baker and Phillips in heightening their flexibility and martial art skills.

They would be the team that Lima needed, the team that Rachel demanded, even if it wasn't what half of the population deserved. Yes she was bitter that some fucking straggler had brought them down, and broke the trust that the base had.

Now everyone was looking over their shoulder and it hurt, the betrayal cut like a knife. And it was one more thing that now stood in her the way of a happiness that she had just begun to believe that was possible. _Someone was going to pay for that!_

* * *

Monday January 16, 2012

**POV: **Blaine Anderson

**Location: **Mall Base

**Time: **8 am

"Dochas to Base." came clipped voice.

"Go ahead Dochas." Blaine said with a look over to Kurt who was currently monitoring the PSA feedback.

"I've orders from Rainbow Brite, she wants the elite team to meet her at McKinley in a half hour. Over."

"Who is this and why isn't Rainbow Brite calling in herself? Over."

"She is without a radio. She wants the elite to meet her at the high school in 30 minutes ,she gave me a password."

Blaine looked over at Kurt again who squeaked and hopped over to grab the communications folder. "Go ahead with the password."

"Your girl is lovely, Hubbell." came the reply. Blaine glanced over at Kurt who was smiling and had tears of relief in his eye, he scanned the folder looking for the password and nodded.

"Password confirmed, Dochas. Elite team will me notified,."

"10-4, Over." Blaine clicked the button to mute his side of the line. "What's the password mean?"

Kurt let out a pent up breath. "I'm ok and this person can be trusted." he sat down with a dramatic flair. "I was worried this time."

"I think we all where." Blaine admitted, smiling when the room was flooded my most of the new directions.

"She's ok, still without a radio, but she's checked in." Kurt said holding onto Mercedes and Finn's hands. Everyone in the room were grinning, and Tina was crying happy tears s Mike held her.

Blaine picked up his headset and sent out the message to the Elite team, hadn't ever been so relieved in his short 17 yrs of life.

* * *

Monday January 16, 2012

**POV: **Hiram Berry

**Location: **Mall Base

**Time: **8:04 am

He glanced back at his husband, and with guilty that he tried to hide as he looked at the kids rush past them, relief in their every movement. His daughter was ok, he had over heard the message over the radio. He was relieved, but after talking to Leroy he knew that there were going to be changes, and that there would be hell to pay for the breakdown in command, the betrayal, and deaths that were ultimately on their hands.

"We should go pack the rooms. Rachel wants us moved to the tunnels tonight. I think it would be best not to have one more thing that goes wrong in the next 24 hours." he says to no one in particular, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

"Good idea." Shelby reached out and squeezed his arm, in a sign of support. Support that he didn't deserve.

The four of them made their way silently to the room they'd been assigned. "Hiram, Leroy this wasn't your fault. We're only here because of you and Rachel. We would be all dead if it hadn't been for you." Sue said stripping the beds of their sheets.

"Well it feels like it." Leroy muttered his voice lightly cracking as if he was himself moments away from falling apart.

"No one blames you for this." Shelby said with a kind smile.

Hiram turned away not wanting anyone to read his guilt, and misery. There was one person that did, and that person was the only one that meant anything and everything.

All he had ever wanted was to be a dad, a great loving compassionate dad. Someone that Rachel would love unconditionally, trust unconditionally and come to with anything and everything.

How he had failed her.

* * *

Monday January 16, 2012

**POV: **JBI

**Location: **Lima, OH

**Time: **8:31 am

They made their way to McKinley High in a bus. Jacob looked around the bus and found the humor that was underneath all the worry, fear and guilt.

Here they were high school students from all walks of the life, football players, cheerleaders, Av nerd (in sprit Artie was in the med wing having his gun shoot wound looked at), 'gang' leaders, creepy stalker.

But they were Rachel's elite. All banding together, with some military presence to be led by the biggest baddest mystery and contradiction them all.

Back into the fury that was high school, where for the first time in years their was no social hierarchy… no there was no social norms any longer. They were making up rules as they went. And he was okay with that.

"So what do you think this is all about?" Charlie Fabray asked.

"I think Berry just wants to take over the school again." Santana laughed, it was forced and Jacob appreciated her attempt to lighten the mood.

"You might be onto something, Lopez." Puckerman nodded. "JewBabe does like to be in control." he laughed.

Jacob found Puck behavior peculiar, he hadn't spoken of Rachel like that in sometime. And while it was refreshing to see him back to his pre-junior year self, it was slightly odd a the same time.

"Either way, there is always a rhyme and reason for everything that Captain does." Kori stated in the seat across from him with a shrug to her shoulders.

They all nodded their agreement as Reyes pulled the bus into the back gate and parked it on the in the back faculty parking lot. Surprised when the gates shut quickly behind them

There were some gun shots off in the distance and then Rachel came walking off the football field wielding large automatic weapons.

"You're late." she said simply, before turning away from them and going back towards the school.

JBI found himself laughing, he just couldn't keep it in any more…and before he knew it they all were, much to Rachel's annoyance. Going by the look that she gave them.

"Captain? We've found another horde on the second floor." The blonde haired cadet announced his blue eyes looking over Rachel's shoulder and giving the Elite team a once over,

"Thank you, Gant." she nodded then looked over the map, "What zone is it in?"

"Level 2 Green Zone." he said pointing to it on the map.

"Ok, pull Abbot, Claus, Lock and Ford and hit that area hard. Once that's done radio in and I'll reassign you if needed."

'Yes Captain." he nodded and took off in the other direction.

Rachel waited a minute until he was out of earshot. "Welcome to the McKinley Base."

"You can't be serious." Santana muttered shading her eyes with her hand looking at her former high school.

"Well I am if you have a problem with that wait on the bus, I'm not in the damn mood for your insubordination today Lopez."

Santana frowned, then nodded. "Yes Captain."

Rachel was slightly taken back by the quick turn around but nodded. "Were In the middle of clearing out the zombies. I have a team of four snipers on the roof to kill anything that gets close to the fence, which is hot. So don't touch it."

They followed her into the school hallways. "The school was already set up as a disaster shelter. We have supplies, food, medical, bedding and personal care items in route." she watched the halls like a hawk. "I have a team of 20 here now, plus you. Don't shoot anyone that is alive, okay?"

She turned around when no one answered her and raised a brow, everyone just nodded and followed her lead. They came into the gym and right into her office, which had a drastic makeover.

On the wall was a huge map of the school all zoned out with labels. "Puckerman Charlie you hit up Zone Blue 3rd floor. Lopez and JBI zone yellow which is the arts area as you can see that includes the auditorium." she pointed it out on the map.

"Quinn and Kori your checking out the orange zone, the athletics area." she painted to the gym, pool, locker rooms.

"Reyes and Ducky you're on the basement Purple Zone. I want you to sweep room to room. They should be empty for the most part we've been doing several sweeps for the last few hours. But I'm not having people here until we are 100% sure."

"You're bringing people over from the mall base Captain?" JBI found that interesting and unexpected.

"No this is going to be a halfway shelter. What happened isn't going to happening gain." she said through clenched teeth. "This is going to act like a processing center. So when you have permanently dead zombies radio them in, I'll send in a sweep team."

JBI nodded and looked at Santana who was looking like she was going to say something, but he caught her attention and motioned for them to head out.

"Don't forget your headset." Rachel called out after them and motioned to the box at the door. "It's already set to the correct frequency don't mess with it."

JBI grabbed to radios and walked Santana out of the room. "Must you creeper?" she demanded pulling out of his grip.

"You do realize that it was just a cover so that I could watch over Rachel …."

"Like she couldn't have killed anyone of us at anytime, if she wanted to ." she growled at him.

"Exactly I wasn't watching to make sure she was ok…but that she didn't kill anyone on accident." he hid a grin as Santana swallowed heavily. "So you pissing her off right now with her this on edge…not a great idea."

"She wouldn't hurt me." Santana said rolling her eyes pulling out her guns as they headed in the direction of the auditorium.

"Not intentionally." he agreed following her to the assigned zone.

* * *

Monday January 16, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **McKinley High

**Time: **4 pm

"Alright lets lock it up. Graff ,Harmon, Pepper, Lock you're staying the night I've set up tents, cots, food, weapons and ammo on the roof. There is also a shift schedule for the night. We'll be back tomorrow to finish the setup, including establishing a permanent staff." Rachel looked over her notes. "Any questions?"

"No Captain." the tall thin woman with black hair and brown eyes looked over the last of the flames of the zombies, that the 'sweep team' had disposed of.

"Good, call the mall base if there is any issues. If you have refuges that show up over night you have a supply of test kits…no one gets in without being tested, no exceptions."

"Yes Captain." The male cadet with the grey eyes smiled charmingly at Rachel.

"I want a check in on the hour." she said finally, looking over the place one more times.

"Captain the bus is going to leave without you." the short blonde woman said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Alright Graff, I'm out of your hair." Rachel smirked and turned and walked to the bus.

The minute she was on the bus she looked around at the rest of the relief team. " for tonight only Cass, Claus, Ford, Foreman, Galvin, David, Eastermann and Abbot. You'll be staying in D202."

Rachel ignored the look from Quinn, Charlie and Santana and then looked at Reyes. "Reyes I want you to show Arlington, Lind, Zug, Towner, Bonnston, Gant, and Layne to the accommodation that we have set up."

"Yes Captain." Reyes said his green eyes watching her with concern. Rachel fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Rachel sat in her seat and hummed to herself blocking everyone out. IT didn't last long, but she hadn't expected it to.

"Are you ok, Boss?" Brittany whispered looking over the seat at her. Rachel wasn't able to hold back the chuckle.

"Yes Ducky I'm ok." she didn't open her eyes but she did feel some of the tension melt away.

"Boss?" Santana whispered to Brittany in the seat in front of her and she wanted to laugh all over again.

She felt the seat shift a little and she smirked again. "Yes Quinn?"

"Interesting that you know its me, considering you never opened your eyes."

"It is isn't it." Rachel chuckled.

"So…" Quinn said with a sigh leaning back into the seat.

"Right." Rachel opened her eyes and could see both Santana and Brittany watching them from over the seat and Quinn watching her. 'What's going on?" she raised her brow.

"Now what makes you think something's going on?" Santana said with a smirk, her brows raised and devilment in her eyes.

"Because when the Unholy Trinity is working together on something or someone its usually right before all hell breaks loose on the poor unsuspecting person. I don't see any slushies …so where does that leave us ladies?" she smirked and tilted her head and squinted out her left eye at them.

"Wherever it leads us." Brittany said with a smirk and a wink. Then she pulled Santana around and the two of them were giggling. Rachel met Reyes eyes in the mirror of the rearview mirror and he was outright laughing at her, she could tell.

She felt Quinn lean her head on her shoulder , Quinn sighed contently and she looked out the window, only to catch Santana and Brittany watching them in the reflection they were sharing the biggest knowing grin.

Rachel internally groaned, she wasn't afraid of many things…but the Unholy Trinity working together on something that made them this happy and content. Frightened her on a level that she would never be able to understand or explain.

* * *

Monday January 16, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Mall Base

**Time: **5 pm

Rachel waited to be the last one that entered the daycare. Gianna was singing softly to some small child that was crying. Rachel smiled at the compassion of her daughter. The diva in training knew her mother was there because she smiled over at her, but continued until the baby was soothed to the point where he closed his eyes and finally fell asleep, the occasional soft sob racking him in his sleep.

Stacia came around the corner and spotted Rachel. "Hi, how are you?" she asked Rachel pulling her into a light hug, before pulling back to look at her.

"I've been better." Rachel admitted.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"We all are." Rachel let out a pent up breath. "How were things here today?"

"Worse then usual, but that's to be expected." she slumped her shoulders. "You know how children are, they're affected by their environment."

Rachel nodded she didn't have any words of encouragement, nothing was going to make what happened yesterday ok.

"She's a big help, though ." Stacia smirked. "She has a calming affect on all of us. She's been with Henry most of the day, he's been the most affected by the tragedy."

"He might be overly empathetic I've read that some children are." Rachel frowned. "Who are his parents?"

"We haven't found them yet." Stacia admitted. "We've been taking turns caring for him."

"Oh I had no idea, wait how did I have no idea?" Rachel frowned.

"I didn't report it." Stacia admitted . "You've enough on your plate, I'm doing fine watching over him, and Emma has been helping every few days. He's very attached to her."

"Emma?" Rachel gasped. "You don't mean Emma Pillsbury do you?" Rachel found herself grinning.

"I do, I thought you might know her. She was on the faculty on McKinley." Stacia smiled. "Plus Gianna gave her the ok, after spending three minutes with her. She's usually tough to get around when it comes to Henry."

Rachel nodded looking back over to see Gianna placing her little fingers on the little boys head cap before she leaned down and kissed his forehead. She readjusted his blankets and left him in his little seat and headed over to them.

"Hi momma." she whispered hugging her with worry in her eyes. "Are you ok, now?"

"I will be Snuggs." Rachel promised with a soft smile and a kiss to her forehead.

"Ms. Stacia I think Henry has teeth coming in. He might need some medicine." Gianna said with a quick look at him. "But I think he'll sleep ok tonight."

Ms. Stacia grinned and looked over at Henry. "OK honey, I'll take good care of him and we'll see you in the morning."

"Ok Ms. Stacia." Gianna motioned for her momma to pick her up and she just wrapped herself around her. "I'm sorry your sad momma, I am too."

"I know honey I know." Rachel wrapped her arms and held her daughter tight. "I love you snuggle bunny."

"I love you too momma, I'm not really hungry can we just go to sleep?" she asked softly almost sounding like she was asleep already.

"Okay Gigi." Rachel pressed her lips to the tiny brunettes forehead. Frowning when she felt the slight rise in her temperature. "Are you feeling ok ? You're a little warm."

"Just tired." Gianna mumbled against her neck. Rachel headed to tunnels, trying to remember the last time Gianna had a temperature. The kid was like her never sick, maybe like three times in her entire 2 year life span.

She unlocked the door to her office, shut the door locking it behind her and headed to her bedroom. The dogs happy to see her followed after pouncing in there excitement." I have to take a shower, do you want to lay in here or we can take a bath together."

"I'll just lay here momma, is that ok?" she curled around a pillow and patted the bed so that the five dogs climbed up and made whimpering noises as they got closer to their little baby.

"Of course snuggle bunny. I'm going to go get grandpa L though, I want him to come and check on you ok?"

"K momma." she closed her eyes and she was sound asleep. Rachel smiled as she left the room and headed across the hall knocking on the door.

"Hi." Hiram answered the door.

Rachel fought her anger at seeing her fathers face. "Is daddy here?"

"No he's in the med wing."

"Oh, that's right." Rachel frowned. "Could you come and check on Gianna, she's running a fever and she's sleepy."

"Yes right away." he opened the door further and followed her across the hall. ""Rachel.."

"I don't want to talk bout it dad, can you just check on her please?" she let out a pent up breath and looked away from him. It hurt to look at him, more then she wanted to acknowledge.

She stood back in the corner a little as her father gave her little diva in training a once over. It was a long twenty minutes.

Frowning Hiram looked over at Rachel. "She has a fever, but I see no symptoms of anything. I don't think there is anything to worry about. Give her some children's Tylenol on Motrin she should be ok."

"thanks Dad, I appreciate it. I didn't want to just let it go incase it was something."

"Of course." he nodded. "I'm going to head over to the food court. I'll get you guys some vegetable soup that you can warm up later when she feels better."

Rachel smiled grateful, "Thanks Dad."

"I love you honey." he said softly, pecking her on the cheek.

"I know you do dad." she hugged him quickly and walked him to the door. She waited until he left then locked the door again. She headed to check one more time on her daughter, kissing her on the forehead. She leaned into the bedside table and grabbed the baby Motrin and using the med syringe she filled the correct dose and kissing the girl on the cheek, and licking her under the chin to wake her.

"Momma, me sleepy."

"I know Snuggs, but Grandpa says you should take some medicine, then I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Okay." she mutters sitting up, eyes closed she opens her mouth a tiny bit. Rachel hides a grin she lets the medicine flow past her partially lips. "Thank momma."

"You're welcome. I'm just going to hop in the shower, I'll be back in about 10 minutes, send Mena to me if you need something ok?"

"Okay." she said already half asleep again. Rachel kisses her softly again in the forehead. She takes some clothes out of the closet and heads to her bathroom.

Rachel is just getting out of the shower where there is a knock on the door. With a smile on her face she wraps herself in the large bath sheet and pads trough the office and opens the door.

"Well you're not who I expected." she chuckles.

"Nice outfit."

"How can I help you Reyes?"

"I'd Like to talk to you."

"Can it wait?" she asks with a frown.

"Probably, but maybe not."

"Ok, come in have a seat. Gianna is sick so I can't leave her, let me get dressed, I'll be right back."

Reyes smirks at her but doesn't say anything as she heads off into the bathroom. Rachel sneaks a glance at her bedroom so see Zuna was being cuddled by Gianna and Kardia was watching over her from her perch at the end of the bed. Mena was at the door watching Reyes and Avi and Daemyn were flanking the little girl protectively.

She quickly headed off into the bath again and redressed, wrapping her hair in the towel she headed back out to see Reyes looking over her photos on the wall.

"I didn't even know you had an office down here." he said glancing at her.

"Most people don't." she admitted sitting in her chair, and pushing the papers to the side.

"So, I'm here to bug you about the McKinley base."

"I figured."

"Why McKinley and why now."

"I was thinking about if before Sunday night. And the high school is the most equipped building other then the ones that we already have possession of." she looked up at him, looking at the seat.

He frowned and sat in the chair. "You know that we've been working together for along I think of us as more friends then captain and First Lieutenant."

"indeed." she nodded.

"What is going on between you and the Colonel?"

"Nothing, " she shrugged her shoulders. "We've never liked one another. We butt heads. Usually that works for us. Because though we don't agree we balance one another out."

"But?"

"We've come to a crossroads where that relationship isn't working anymore." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you going to try to ship him off to the McKinley?" he asked with shock in his voice.

"It has crossed my mind, but I don't know how effective he would be there." she said honestly. "I need someone that I can trust over there."

"If you want to assign me to the other base I'll go." Reyes said looking her with a genuine smile.

Rachel frowned. "No I have plans for you here. I do have in some members of the Elite in mind to be stationed over there,"

"You're sending Puckerman aren't you?" he muttered through clenched teeth.

"It's something that crossed my mind, but he had a daughter who would remain here so I'm not sure if that would work." she said with a purse of her lips, tapping her fingers on her desk.

"Why not send the Fabray's with him, if that's the case?"

"That isn't an option." Rachel said simply, in a clipped tone and Reyes knew her well enough not to push the subject.

"All right then." he said letting out a breath. "Who do you want to send over there then?"

"Medical staff. Nurse Moore and Lewis. Dr. Genna Wattson. Puckerman, Morgan, Powell and 10 of the twenty of the new cadets."

"Why Wattson?"

"I have my reasons." she said evasively. "I would send one of my own fathers, but their absent minded and need to be monitored." she laughed.

'You have a point. What about Lopez father, you could send the whole famil.."

"Not an option."

"What is it with you and the Unholy Trinity?"

"Not that it's any of your business. But not including their training that I'm still in the middle of. Gianna is best friends with Beth, Quinn's daughter. And she had close bonds with Santana, Quinn and Brittany."

"Right…she's the only one right?" Reyes green eyes twinkled with his daring.

"Had we not been friends for the last ten years…" she warned him with a scowl.

"Wow, hit more a nerve then I though I did." he grinned.

"Right this conversation is over, unless there was something _**important **_that you had to tell me."

"Nothing that can't wait." he chuckled and got to his feet.

"Good I'll see you in the morning." she walked to the door opening. Not knowing who was more shocked her or the Unholy Trinity who were looking at her, then Reyes who was shuffling back and fourth on his feet. "Thank you Reyes, I'll see you in the morning."

Reyes bit his lip his skin flushing under the glares that were being shot at him from all three of the girls in the tunnel.

Rachel rolled her eyes and opened the door winder. "Welcome to grand central station, please come in."

* * *

**~ }|{ ~**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**I love to hear from you, let me know what you think!**

**Follow me on…**

**Tumblr … Twitter … Facebook**

**Next chapter coming soon**

**Love… Rainbows… and Zombies (eww)**

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Not Afraid

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

~ Marshall Mathers ~

* * *

Monday January 16, 2012

**POV: **Brittany

**Location: **Berry Base: Rachel's Office

**Time: **6 pm

"We ran into your dad." Quinn stated looking around the office.

"He asked if we could drop off your dinner, something came up and he needed to help your daddy in the medical wing." Santana said taking in Rachel's appearance with a frown.

"Oh well that was very nice of you, thank you." Rachel smiled and reached for the box tray that Quinn was holding.

"No problem. So you ah moved down here?" Santana asked peeking in and seeing the dogs and Gianna sounds asleep.

"Yes, we were running out of room. I was actually going to ask a few of the elite if they wanted to move down here as well, in the next few weeks. Once I see where are numbers are. " Rachel shifted on her feet and set the tray down on her desk.

Santana , Quinn, and Brittany all looked at one another. "We could all share a room, would be no trouble." Brittany grinned at Rachel who looked at them with bewildered caution.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Tuesday January 17, 2012

**POV: **Puckerman

**Location: **Mall Base

**Time: **6 am

Puck woke up with a burning sensation in his lower calf. He's been getting this feeling for a couple of weeks and he knew that he would just have to get up and walk it off. She kissed his daughter who was sleeping beside him in bed, picked her up and placed her between Charlie and Quinn on their bed.

He quickly got dressed and left the room as quietly as possible. He headed right to the roof where he knew that he would be able to run in the fresh air. He missed that, he missed being able to run around without breathing in recycled stale air.

He shouldn't have been surprised when he found he wasn't the only one that was taking advantage of the early morning air weather. He waited for the little body to make a round and then slipped into space next to her.

"Good morning Noah." she grinned at him. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sit still any longer. You know me, have to be doing something constantly." he shrugged as they ran side by side with the dogs flanking them. "Who's watching Gianna?"

"She's sleeping. I asked my dad to keep an ear out for her." she said with a frown. "Is Beth ok? Two of the kids from the daycare weren't 100% yesterday."

"Beth seemed ok. I had her last night she was her regular cuddly self." Puck looked over at the rising sun. "Gianna is ok though right?"

"Yeah, Dad checked her over just said it was a fever and nothing to worry about. It's normal kid stuff, but with what's going on now, I wanted to be sure."

"Don't blame you one bit for that." Puck grinned.

"I'm actually glad we'll be able to talk for a few minutes. " she said sounding serious again. "I'd like to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"I wanted to ask you to think about overseeing the McKinley Base." she looked over at him. "You would be promoted to First Lieutenant and report directly to colonel Jackson."

He stopped running, his brain stopped working for a minute. "Why me?"

"You mean other then being the most logical choice?" she smile as she backed to his where he had stopped. "You're trained, you usually think on your feet, no one knows the ins and out of the place better then you…maybe Santana…but still." she grinned. "Plus I think the space would be good."

"Meaning the space between the two of us." he muttered.

"I wouldn't lie to you. Yes I think we would benefit from space." she smiled sadly. "But I need someone I can trust, who will keep an eye on Jackson and report back to me when and if there is an issue. Who else can I trust other then you?"

"You never did like or trust him, why is that?" he asked as they started to run again

"Plenty of reasons, but the first being he's my father's man." she gritted out. "I'll set you up with a medical staff, cooks, Morgan you guys work well together, and a few of the new cadets ."

"You've thought this through huh?" he frowned.

"It'll be a fresh start, one that we can pass up." Rachel smiled.

"I don't want Beth at the school, it's too dangerous."

"then work it so that you have weekends off." Rachel shrugged. "You know that I'll protect her. Jackson should be able to handle two days without you. Then you spend the weekends here so that you have time with Beth."

"This might actually work." Puck admitted with a sad smile.

"As if you'd doubt one of my plans." she chuckled. "I'll head over with you guys in the morning. But I'm not leaving Gigi all day, I'm still a mom and that takes priority."

"We can handle it, stay with her." he pulled them to a stop again.

"I know you can. But I'd feel better and worry less if I saw it for myself." Rachel sighed and patted the heads of all her dogs. "I'd send one of them with you, but it wouldn't work out. They're loyal to me and me alone. It wouldn't be effective."

"I'm not willing to break up the family. They all love you, it would break their hearts to be away from you and Gianna." Puck looked down at them. "Having some dogs at the school would be a good idea, seeing them in action with you, proves that."

Rachel looked at him and she smiled slowly. "I'll see what I can do." she nodded. "Okay see you in an hour then, yeah?"

"Yes Captain." he picked up his pace again as Rachel and her guard left the roof.

* * *

Tuesday January 17, 2012

**POV: **Leroy Berry

**Location: **Mall Base: Rachel's office

**Time: **6:37 am

Leroy was sitting on Rachel's sofa when Rachel and her guard walked in. "Hi Daddy, thanks for watching over her."

"Anytime. She's been asleep the entire time."

"I figured, she was still warm this morning. She won't be going to daycare today."

"I have the morning shift, but Dad could watch her."

"That's ok. I've asked Mom to watch her until noon. I'd take the day but I have to get the school up and running."

"So is Dad being a little funny, or are you actually upset with him." Leroy asked watching her closely.

"Not really at him, but I've taken it out on him." she admitted, with a frown.

"You know that he's sensitive to you're feelings, and that of the two of us he blames himself the most for…"

"I really can't deal with this right now Daddy, I'll talk to him later this afternoon and apologize."

"There's my sweet girl." he grinned and pulled her in hug. "Also sweaty girl."

"Daddy!" she grinned swatting him on the arm. "Love you, thanks again for watching over the baby diva, I'm going to hit the showers before I drop her off with Shelby and Sue."

"Alright, dinner tonight all of us okay?"

"If Gianna is feeling up to it, deal." Rachel walked him to the door and shut it softly after his departure.

Leroy headed across the hall and entered his own rooms. Hiram was up walking about doing pushups. 'How is she?"

"Which the baby diva or the teenage diva?" Leroy smirked sitting down on the sofa as the bed had been put away.

"Both."

"Baby Diva was sound asleep the entire time, but I still gave her a check over. Nothing seems to be wrong but a low grade fever." he shrugged it off. "Teenage Diva, is ok. Full plate and all. She loves you, never doubt that."

"But is it because she actually does, or because she feels she has to because we're her fathers." Hiram countered, and Leroy knew that was what was really bothering him.

"She loves because she Rachel. Rachel who has the biggest heart that there is. The one who will forgive and forgive when there is no reason for her to do so. So yes she loves the both of us, even if sometimes we aren't worthy of it."

"Doesn't seem right."

"Well I'm going to see it as the blessing that it is, and be done with it. Most teenagers hate their parents, she doesn't. Silver lining dear, go with it."

* * *

Tuesday January 17, 2012

**POV: **Santana

**Location: **Mall Base: Parking Garage

**Time: **7:30 am

"How's pequeña baya ?"She asked the minute Rachel appeared in the garage.

"Still a light fever but okay other then that." Rachel smiled. "Thank you for asking."

"We'll she's kind of adorable, hard not to get attached." Santana grinned. "Brittany and Quinn are running late they were taking Beth to daycare and Britt always has a hard time leaving."

"That's because she has a pure soul, much like a child's. They understand one another."

"Who is Captain Berry? I was told here to report to them here." came a annoyed feminine voice. Santana turned to look over at the woman with a nod of approval. She was just a bit taller then Rachel, had look black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I'm Captain Berry." Rachel grinned holding out her hand. "Dr. Wattson I presume?"

"You're Leroy's daughter aren't you?" the woman said with a more relaxed tone and grin.

"Yes." she smiled again. "Shall I help you with your bags?"

"I've only the two. I believe in being efficient."

"I can appreciate that." Rachel grinned, taking the bag. "Dr. Wattson this is Santana, Santana this is Dr. Wattson.

"We've met, Lopez right?"

"Yes, sorry I don't remember meeting you." Santana frowned.

"I preformed your mothers surgery, a few years ago. It was a bad time I'm not surprised you've blocked it out." the woman smiled with a sadness that only those effected by death understood.

"Oh yeah that would explain it, nice to meet you." Santana felt her throat tighten at the memory of her mother, and the images of her mother fighting for life, as her body gave in to the cancer that ate away at her.

"Ah so you're a Captain?" the woman asked with a raised brow.

Rachel grinned. "More of a nickname, then my actual title. I'm …well was Captain of the Cheerios at McKinley and it kind of stuck."

"That seems to make more sense. However I've been told to report to you either way."

"Yes, you'll be running the medical staff at the McKinley Base. You've come highly recommended."

"Well that's always nice to hear." the woman grinned as she blushed slightly.

"Again I agree." Rachel led the way to the bus. "We'll take you over and get you settled."

"I think having another base as a filtering station is a good idea, considering what happened." the woman said as she sat in the front of the bus.

"I'll be sure to pass that on, to the people who've come up with the plan." Rachel said with a blush. Santana rolled her eyes, _you just did._ she thought to herself. "Dr. Wattson, I'll check back with you before we leave."

Santana followed her out nodding once to the good doctor. "She looks awful young for what you're assigning her."

"You know me better then that. She's a genius, seriously a genius she graduated med school at 19. She's 25 she knows what's she's doing, your own father sings her praises."

'Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes. She watched as five tired looking people, dressed in scrubs made their way to the bus.

"Captain Berry, med team reporting to duty." came a chirpy voice from the tallest member.

"Dr. Ping." Rachel grinned.

"Not yet, but I'm working in it." he said with a wink. "The ladies and I are ready to embark on our new adventure."

"Fabulous." Santana rolled her eyes catching Brittany and Quinn as they arrived with an irritated Colonel Jackson and a grim faced Puckerman, who was carrying a military issued duffel. "Oh this is going to go over well." she frowned looking over at the man as the rest of the cadets arrived with their own bags.

"Lopez, please help the medical staff to the bus." Rachel said with a smile as she went over to Puck said a few words and then took the bag out of his arms and pushed the Colonel to her personal hummer. Puck got into his own hummer as well as another cadet with read hair slipped into another.

Once Rachel shoved the grumbling man into her hummer she slammed the door shut and strutted over to Brittany handing her a pile of folders that had been pulled from the Hummer. They said a few words, Brittany nodded then joined them in the bus.

Santana caught Rachel and Jackson for a brief moment as the Hummer was leaving their private conversation wasn't going well by the looks of it.

"If I can have your attention." Brittany grinned at them. "Thank you." looked at Reyes who started up the bus. "You have been chosen to be the staff at our new base. Other then the members with purple bands that is." she grinned again.

"Here I have your base folders, in them you'll find your duties, your schedules and everything else. Captain is very through. Colonel Jackson will be residing at the base to make sure that there aren't any kinks. Your 2nd Lieutenant is Morgan, and 1st will be Puckerman. If there are any issues they will be dealt with by them."

Santana looked over at Quinn to see how she took the news, but she just nodded back to her, so Puck must have told her at one point that this was going to happen.

"Santana, can you pass these out?" she handed her the folders which were personalized she noticed with a frown, she didn't know their names. "When we get to the new base you will be assigned living quarters, you'll go there first then meet back up to establish the rest of the base. Santana will call out your name raise your hand so that you can receive your folder."

Santana sighed should have known Berry had even that planned out. "Moore?" she handed the person next to her the folder. "Pass that back to Moore."

* * *

Tuesday January 17, 2012

**POV: **Puckerman

**Location: **McKinley Base

**Time: **9:00 am

He settled into his office it was the second largest one in all the school. Of course it was Sue's former office. They had removed all the trophies and put them under the stage incase Sue wanted to reminisce.

He had a single cot set up in one corner. Rachel, he assumed surprised him with the office set up, with everything that he would need including a picture of Beth. A new laptop was set up and already there were to-do list, an email account, check list, check ins, and a program to monitor their supplies. She was putting a lot of faith in him. It would only be for a few months, but he appreciated that she believed in him.

He left the office and headed out to the gym where they had all agreed to meet up. He listened to everything that Jackson had to say, about how the base would be run. What their mission was, how things would proceed, but he just watched Santana and Rachel who seemed to be having a little quiet argument, which was clearly making Brittany upset and Quinn blushing furiously. _Interesting._

They spent the rest of the afternoon pulling and placing supplies from tractor trailer trucks full of cots, bed linens, non perishable foods, medical supplies, more testing kits, and weapons .

Which were locked in a room that only he and Jackson had keys too. A room that even he didn't know was there, with a secret access from Sue's office. He didn't even want to know what she had used it for.

He was so busy that he didn't notice that Rachel left at noon. The rest of the Elite team stayed until four and then headed out back to base. He was disappointed that he hadn't had the time to speak to any of them to see what was going on. But figured that he would have time for that."

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes. Dr. Wattson right?" he asked stepping out of the chemistry lab, checking to make sure that everything was turned off. And locking the door behind him.

"Yes." the dark haired woman smiled, her blue eyes flashing. "I was wondering if you could sign off on his. Captain Berry told me to compile a list of additional supplies that I would need, and to have you sign off on it."

"Right." he looked over the list, most of the items her recognized from being force-fed the info from training with Rachel over the years. But others baffled him. "Seems ok, I'll trust your superior knowledge on all things medical."

She grinned showing off perfect teeth. "I can see we're going to get along fabulously."

* * *

Friday January 20, 2012

**POV: **Rachel

**Location: **Mall Base

**Time: **9:00 am

Rachel was finishing up her hand to hand training class. When she radio squawked.

"Captain Berry to Base." Kurt's voice came across high pitched as her his usual.

"Go ahead Base."

"New cadets have arrived. They're in the parking garage now."

"10-4 Base." she nodded to Reyes to take over the class as she headed over to the parking garage.

"Hey Berry?" Rachel stopped and looked over at the person who called out to her.

"Dave, I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Puck rescued a few of us a few days ago." he grinned. "We were trapped in a building over off Landing."

"Trapped?"

"Well the building seemed safe but then there were Z everywhere, we didn't have enough ammo to fight our way out."

"Well then I'm glad that he found you." she smiled. "I'm on my way to the parking garage to assign the new cadets."

"That's what I kind of wanted to talk to you about. I hear that your Captain or something here, right?"

Rachel smirked and nodded. "That's what they call me."

"Cool there's a bunch of guys that want to help. We want to fight, and we heard that it has to go through you and you have to do the training."

"How many are we talking about?" she said noticing Azimo in the background shifting his feet.

"At least 20 guys, most of them McKinley football players." he admitted.

"Let me think about it…okay? Maybe you can get the guys together and they can sit in on a training session, it's a lot of work."

"I think we can handle it." he scoffed.

"We'll see." she pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you're ok." she whispered.

"Zombies can't kill me Rachel." he promised.

"I'm going to hold you to it! I have a class later today it's an elite run through for this new cadet team I have coming in. Meet me at the training center at 1pm we'll see how it goes."

"Deal." he grinned and headed off in the other direction.

"He has no idea what he just did to himself."

"Not one bit, but I'm going to love handing Azimo his ass." she grinned at Kori. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Nope, just honest." she grinned and wrapped her arm around the diva's shoulders as they walked to the parking garage. "Seems Puckerman is doing pretty well."

"Did you doubt me?"

"I know better then that." she laughed. "How is Gianna I hear that she had a fever earlier in the week."

"She was fine the next day, but I was precautions as a normal first time mother." she laughed at herself.

"Better to be safe then sorry." Kori said with a shrug of her shoulders. She pushed open the door and held it for Rachel.

Rachel walked four feet towards the bus of new recruits and frowned, pulling out her weapons. "Switzerland head back inside and radio that we have and issue. Send out the dogs." she said quietly.

"What is it Rachel?" Kori said instantly on edge.

"I don't know but something isn't right, go inside." Rachel didn't wait to make sure that Kori did as she was told she just made her way carefully to the parked bus.

She walked around the bus to see that the cadets were unloading their bags. "Who's been bitten?" she demanded coldly.

"What are you talking about? And who are you?" someone demanded from the crowd.

"I'm the one with the weapons, so I'm in charge who's been bitten?" she said again aware that the door was being opened and her dogs were growling as they rushed to her. "Everyone stay inside." she commanded not turning to see if her Elite listened, in the surveillance mirror she could see Quinn and Santana standing there defiantly as Britt and Kori tried to pull them inside, finally it was Reyes who pulled all four of them behind the glass door.

"Now I'll ask one more time who has been bitten?"

"I can promise you that none of my men have been bitten." a blonde haired green eyed woman stepped forward. "Now please identify your self."

"I assume your Lieutenant Zope?" Rachel asked her weapon still at the ready. "People call me Captain around here. Captain Berry. Someone has been bit, and if you don't come forward I'll have no choice but to check you one at a time, and my friends are so gentle."

Rachel eyed everyone. Not one person flinched and that made it that much harder to figure out which one it had been. "un à la fois contrôler, où est celui qui est peu"

The dogs shot off sniffing at everyone of them until there was no one left to smell. "Is there anyone else on the bus?"

"No Captain." Zope looked over her team again. "We've come straight here from our previous facility."

"I'm telling you something isn't right." Rachel muttered she felt it, there was just something wrong. She knew it in her bones. Her flesh was alive with electric feeling of wrongness. "Où est l'intrus ... trouver l'intrus." the dogs took off like a bat out of hell looking for the infected through the parking lot, Rachel ran top speed after them.

She slipped around the last corner and stopped her heart stopping, she blinked …but it didn't help. "Oh god no, please…please." she whimpered following after the dogs, only to drop to her knees at the sprawled out boy on the ground.

"Please Rachel, don't let me turn. Please."

"Who bit you? Who did this? Why were you out here! Damn it Jesse, why?"

"I wanted to do something. I couldn't stand being cooped up, I just wanted to prove to you that I was strong. Fat lot of good that did me." he said crying tears rolling down his face.

"Are you out here alone?" she asked. He refused to answer her and Rachel has a sinking feeling. "Jesse, please who else was out here with you? Are they still out here?"

"Hudson, three guys from Carmel and I snuck out last night I was the only one to make it back, I was only scratched so I thought I was ok…but I'm not I can feet it. Please don't let me change."

"You took Finn with you?" she shouted. "Why…why do you have to be so stupid! Now you're all dead. Dead, damn it Jesse and I'll have to kill you, don't you care what that will do to me, oh god your parents." she sobbed turning away from him. "What will I tell your parents?"

"I wasn't able to save them Rachel, it's only me left. Please just get it over with." he begged his breathing becoming more ragged as he pulled the air into his lungs.

She held onto his hand looking him in the eyes. "Be in peace." she whispered. '"Yisgadal v'yiskadash sh'mei rabbaw ..." She choked out the prayer with him tears falling from both their faces. "…awleinu v'al kol yisroel v'imru: Amein" . she said finally kissing him on the forehead before replacing her lips with the gun and pulling the trigger. She pulled away from his body and ripped the sleeve of her long sleeve henley. "Please watch over him." she begged to whoever was up there, if there was anyone up there. Her faith was being tested, yet again.

* * *

Friday January 20, 2012

**POV: **Shelby

**Location: **Mall Base: Daycare center

**Time: **9:17 am

"Momma!" Gianna came running out of the daycare center, frantic in her pace, her little legs at top speed. Two teachers trailing after her

"Gianna! Stop! Where are you going?" Shelby demanded pulling the little girl to a stop.

"I have to go …I need Momma."

"Honey, you…"

"I NEED MY MOMMA RIGHT NOW!." she demanded at the top of her talented lungs stopping the entire base in their tracks. She fled to the exit. Shelby hot on her heels after her.

"Someone stop her!" she yelled at the people at the glass door. The little girl bit, kicked, and punched everyone that was holding her back.

"Let me go! Let me go she needs me!" she yelled. "Momma I'm here! Momma I'm here!" she cried into Reyes arms, only to suddenly go limp in the mans arms.

The doors opened and Rachel came through frantic, and out of breath. "What the hell happened? I could here from the 3rd level of the parking garage." she demanded taking the limp girl into her arms.

"Momma's here baby. Momma's here." she whispered to the girl, as traumatic silent sobs wracking her body. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know, I was on my way to the daycare center for my shift and she came out screaming for you, it took four people to restrain her Rachel. _Four_ people. That isn't normal."

"She has one hell of a bite." Quinn laughed holding up her hand.

"Ah sorry about that." Rachel frowned. "Is anyone else hurt?"

"The three of us were bitten, but were fine. Looks like Reyes might get a black eye out of the deal" Santana said placing a hand on the now calm little girl. "She was really freaking out Rae, it was bad."

Shelby looked at them. "Alright the four of you follow me, we'll have you checked out by Hiram. Reyes, can you and Kori deal with the new recruits?" the taller version of Rachel asked.

"Yes ma'am." Reyes nodded and took off out to the parking lot.

Shelby led the rest of them through the tunnels waiting until Rachel was in her office with the rest of them before knocking on Hiram's door.

"Oh hello Shelby." he said pleasantly until he saw how livid she was. She pushed open the door and shoved him to the side slamming the door behind her. "You're upset.."

"You're damn right I am. Did you and your husband do something to my _grand daughter_?" she shouted jabbing him with a finger in the chest. "I'm not in the mood for your lies. I know that you tested Rachel in all your scientific voodoo bullshit, though how she managed to come out reasonably normal I'll never know. Did you do that with Gianna?" knocking him into the sofa., across the padded arm.

"Do you think that Rachel would allow that?" he said fixing his glasses, back onto his nose. "Not only would we not do that, she would kill us if we did. KILL US." he said very calmly. "She made no qualms about telling us right after she was born that Gianna would never be a social experiment nor a science experiment."

Shelby took a breath, realizing that Rachel never left them alone with Gianna when she was a baby, only for short amounts of time in the last year and only after Gianna was able to speak. She was always left with her or Sue when she would be gone an extended amount of time. "I'm sorry. It's just she was acting bizarre a few minutes ago and my first instinct was 'government lab rat' I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Leroy and I don't have the best track record and I appreciate that you would call anyone out if they were thinking of hurting her, including her own grandfathers."

"Yeah well it's the mom gene, it trickles down to grandparent pretty good too apparently. Can you come and check her out? Rachel has her across the hall in her rooms, I think she passed out."

Hiram jumped right to his feet pulling out his phone. "Honey no time for that, I need you to come to Rachel's rooms. There's been an incident and I need you to help me find out what it is."

There was a pause as they were in the tunnel walking the few feet to where Rachel's rooms where. "Yes it's Gianna, no I hadn't heard I was listening to music. Yes right away." he turned to look at Shelby "He was already on his way, he went to the daycare first."

"Where is she!"

"Sue calm down! Rachel has her, calm down." Shelby smiled at her and they opened the door walking through. Leroy's fast footfall right behind them.

* * *

~ }|{ ~

Thanks for reading

Please review

I love to hear from you, let me know what you think!

Follow me on…

Tumblr … Twitter … Facebook

Next chapter coming soon

Love… Rainbows… and Zombies (eww)

Taylor

}|{


End file.
